Into the Arms of the Night
by MoonDaughterofDarkness
Summary: As the light and life began to fade within; one wizard is expecting to go to Death with no regret. Even if he wished to die in another manner. He had done what he could; now it would be up to someone else to get revenge for him. But Death refused his champion's passage to the realm of the void, and aid came to him in an unexpected form.
1. Pre-Warnings

**Warning:** **This isn't a chapter, but merely all the preliminary facts required and needed to be seen before choosing to undertake the viewing of this work.** This story is going to be moving very fast in the first few chapters due to the emotional upheaval to the involved characters. The quickness of this will seem somewhat over-dramatic and make the implied characters possibly out of their chosen personality and nature. It will slow down again, but it will not be too immediate.

This work is also slash/yaoi and contains relationships involving men with other men consensually; even while one might be underage. If this offends anyone, I strongly urge them to turn back their browser page and find another story to read. Beyond this, the work will contain a lot of blood/gore, violence and abuse of several kinds, a lot of character death and much more in theme that I advise caution to read.

This work is rated M for Mature readers and therefore; I highly advise the use of knowing yourself and what you as a reader can and possibly cannot tolerate to view. There will be modified lemons and quite a few of them in the beginning as the emotional turmoil roils in more than one character.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world created by the amazing JK Rowling and I also do not claim any part in the making of the films to her series by Warner Bros. Studios. I make no profit from this and only write this as a way to get my stress down and also to entertain those who choose to utilize fan-fiction.

Any unrecognizable materials to the HP Verse that also does not belong to me will be accredited to the correct creators at the end of a chapter.

 **Summary:** Events following the death of Sirius and the attack that dementors had orchestrated to Harry and his muggle cousin the summer before his fifth year took a high toll for all of those involved; some more for others than what would have been deemed acceptable. This toll had been allowed by people who had no right to make such decisions for another…A price that soon would be almost too high to pay when all was said and done. Death seemed the only comfort when his cries and pleas for aid went unheard and his letters had once more been left unanswered.

As the light and life began to fade within; one wizard is expecting to go to Death with no regret. Even if he wished to die in another manner. He had done what he could; now it would be up to someone else to get revenge for him. But Death refused his champion's passage to the realm of the void, and aid came to him in an unexpected form.

Old wounds tore anew as anger festered. Trust had been abused; abused by those who one young man had thought of as his family. Once well-known truths and knowledge that long had been buried and hidden are brought to the surface. A choice was then needed to be made. One small change that would one day reshape all of the Wizarding World for forever; little did they know of it.


	2. Prologue

_**Into the Arms of the Night**_

 **Prologue:** _ **Into My Enemy's Arms**_

Pain. Pure and undiluted agony was all he was aware of now and he had no idea how much time had passed since the last round of torture. He did not know how many hours he had endured this atrocious situation, but he did not care, nor did he feel inclined to look for answers if he managed to miraculously survive. If he did; all he wanted to do was to ensure those who allowed his torture to pay for it with their lives if they must.

Because his life would have been the cost, and a life for another life is a fair bargain in the eyes of wizard-kind. It had taken him a long time to acknowledge that notion and to accept the sentiment behind it. The Light side; it's leaders and his closest former companions had broken him; they had shattered him so fully and completely that even he had no desire to fight and to live any longer. Passage to the Void and to Death would be a blessing, and a welcome one now.

He only knew that his body was not fit to fight back now if he had wanted to nor was it functional for escaping in his state because his injuries were too numerous for him to move and too severe to risk further injury if he dared, so he was quite aware that there would be no running away tonight for him.

He could vaguely feel the warmth of his blood pooling around him on the floor of his tiny room while a hazy cloud of dense black fog was surrounding his mind. Many of his bones were smashed or crushed, and his body had been bruised, lacerated, cut up, sold and raped to the highest bidder all for the drunken swine of a man who lived in this hell with him.

Harry Potter was a dispirited and subdued young man now; there was no return for the light's savior to the side he thought held his same wants and desires. There would be no beacon of hope for them to rally to when the time came. He would die tonight and to go like this; it made him want to snarl with anger and growl with fierceness had he the energy to even attempt it.

Except he did not…Naught but lethargy was set into his body now; the slow and gradual fading of light and sound as his life and energy were being drained away. He felt his magic being drawn back into the raw form it was naturally, and being taken back into the earth from wherever it had come from before it had been given to him.

There had been no dark lord around to instigate his dire circumstances. No annoying death munchers who followed the said lord for his power and attention. There were no professors around who have a hateful grudge against you for your father's past sins towards them and your mother's rejection of them.

No classmates who hate you simply because of what you symbolize to them. No scheming headmasters who were plotting how best to turn you into a weapon to kill what they saw as unfit to live in a world of Light.

No backstabbing former friends who had become like ice to you after recent events had taken place. No wary looks from others as your magic became more powerful; so much so that others felt it outside of the body and shuddered to be near it. Shuddered with either jealousy, desire, envy, or fear. And there were no people who whispered about him perhaps being dark anyways.

No. None of those sorts of people were here and none were the cause of his predicament now. Oh, he knew that they had some blame in it; as they had decided to force him back here again and had all but ignored his pleas in the written letters he had sent, but he knew he should have escaped days before now when it had become apparent that he could no longer rely on those he once would have.

Harry grimaced bitterly; he would have almost preferred it if that would have been the case. That the Dark Lord and his followers had found him and done all of this to him in order to make the wizard world fall before them in a show of power and capitulation. Death at the hand of the man who murdered his parents to leave him here would have been a small mercy.

Now, as a lone tear leaked from one eye, he wondered if his parents were disgusted by him and his inability to fight back from all this. He was used and broken all because of the drunken pig downstairs who he supposedly was to call his family. Vernon may not have done it personally; but, the man was not about to say no to those who eyed him like eye-candy, either. He'd sell his own flesh and blood's body to the highest bidder if he could have gotten away with it.

And he had. Several things had allowed it to occur, but Harry was sure that Vernon was completely insane and had a rage to magic and wizard people that most could not fathom.

Harry had learned upon his return for the summer that Dudley had reacted poorly to his prior exposure to the Dementors when he came back here. His cousin apparently had begun to hear voices, and that they had continued to happen even after the creatures had left; that those voices had haunted him day and night about things he had done to others. Eventually, the toll of the voices had become too much for Dudley to live with and caused him to commit suicide.

He had learned that his cousin had refused to go to the wizard hospital for treatment and that his Aunt Petunia had refused to let him go anyhow; no matter if the healers there could have helped and saved his life in the process. She had been afraid that they would take her precious baby away from her; claim he was insane, and needed locked up for the rest of his life to protect others. Harry had wanted to laugh when he had heard that though he had refrained; oh, Dudley had deserved to be locked away, but not in an asylum.

Harry easily admitted to the darkness of his room that he had never loved his mother's family as a part of his own; but, even to him…that was not how he had imagined the wizard war possibly taking Dudley.

Harry's memories after this only became worse. He had returned for the summer and steadily watched as his Aunt Petunia fell into depression after a long and hard battle for her to try and recover. He had tried to mend some fences in the last days he had had with her, but knew he barely managed anything.

He was hardly recognizable to his aunt most of the time. He did his household chores, he had taken to caring for her welfare while Vernon worked, and yet; soon enough Petunia had left him behind as much as her husband.

A man who now used him as his own personal slave for his own vindictive pleasures, as well as, a personal money-maker to earn more cash since he had been fired weeks ago. To use on alcohol and indulge his drinking addiction. Harry was sure the headmaster knew of his state; yet, he did nothing to aid his weapon now?

He had now come to the thought of them perhaps having abandoned him. Ron and his family had endured a lot because of the first war and now because of him and the crusade the dark side had against him.

They had become his family despite the risks in doing so, but now they were cut-off and silent.

Hermione…she had fared horribly after the initial fiasco of the department of mysteries plot. Dolohov had done a good number to her; would have killed her had someone not cut his spell off before he finished it.

Now, all she did was look at him as if he were a danger and was wary to even speak to him.

He whimpered softly as the pain in his back-side heightened.

What he would give to be able to use his magic against that foul man and his associates now. His parents and Sirius were dead, Remus was now considered to be in hiding, and the Order was being kept out of the loop as so not to worry over his condition; for those of whom cared for him. If there were any left…

His demeanor darkened as a haze became more solid over his mind. Or they were being purposely led astray to allow him to die.

Harry knocked his head to one side as a stifled groan was let out before it rested in a pool of blood and his breathing began to slow.

' _Soon'_ _ **He thought,**_ _'Soon this pain will end and I will endure this hell no more.'_

His vision had long since been taken from him permanently and now the blackness was getting even thicker. He would welcome his end and pray that someone learned the truth of what happened to him. Someone with enough power to do what was right by him and to take revenge for his loss.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Harry's life was fading from existence; another man was currently apparating into the small neighborhood with three others and their intention was to free him of his prison. Or, at least that was the intention of the one person whose opinion mattered between them all.

The leader of the group had felt the boy's distress and had wondered what on earth could have allowed such agony in a time where he should be safe. Then he had needed to move as hastily as he could; the sensation of him dying had frozen him. He had new plans that involved this young man, so he was not allowed to die.

Quickly, he had led them to the house and both smirked before scowling as he felt the non-existent wards there. He wasn't sure if that was because of what had occurred nearly two years ago, but it mattered little.

What irritated the man was that the boy was knowingly sent back here to be treated like this in these conditions and was still was a sitting duck if he had desired to attack him here before now.

When they entered the abode of the person they sought; the home smelt horrendous. The fumes of alcohol, cigarettes, street drugs, stale sex, and uncleanliness permeated the whole downstairs. The leader had the two others with him immediately seize the drunken muggle with disgust on his face. Once they had done so and left, the leader went hastily up the stairs to where his main goal lay.

His men had orders to ensure that the muggle was properly detained in the dungeons and to ensure that everyone else knew that they were not allowed to harm him until he had spoken to him. They had no idea why they were here yet and were to await his return. For his summons and further instruction in how to proceed.

As the man reached the upper landing, his insides stiffened to the feel of the place and the scents. The presence of alcohol, drugs, and sexual intercourse were still strong, but now the scent of the boy's blood was in hanging in the air along with what…He had hoped the scents would have become lessened.

He shook his head. No, it could not be…Albus wouldn't have dared, would he? He then approached what appeared to be the room that Potter's blood was coming from.

Harry had heard the door being busted down and felt the magic used to do it. He wondered who would have come now after all this time he had spent alone? Not that it mattered; his life was forfeit as it was.

As his door opened softly and without its usual creak, Harry hissed with distraught emotion, and reacted agitatedly to the magic he knew so well.

"Riddle. I should have known better than to think that whoever had come was someone who wanted to help me…" Harry spat out with venom lacing his voice, "Come to see me in my last hour? To watch as I lay here and die such a pitiable death and to laugh at my end?"

The man voiced no words nor did he yet attempt to come closer. He simply watched as Harry forced himself backwards despite his highly injured state and was risking himself further wounds. His red gaze was full of emotions that he had not thought upon for a very long time. The circumstances of the boy who had done so much against his regime reminded Tom all too clearly of himself and the orphanage.

Another wizarding child…like himself; one who had been born so gifted and magically powerful that his potential had been beyond recognition, but was still so powerless because of the circumstances surrounding him that were beyond his control…Unable to do anything to really change them without causing too much notice from those who would object at every opportunity.

Potter was also permanently blind now too; he could tell that simply by looking, but he was also strong enough not to give in to death so easily and to know the feel of his magic without needing to see his aura.

"No Harry Potter, I have not come to watch you die nor to laugh at you as you did so. While perhaps once upon a time that would have been something I would do, it is not what I intend to do now, nor would it be a favorable option for me to do so.

You aided my rebirth two years ago; albeit unwillingly, and yet now I come to repay you for that aid. I have regained some of my former clarity and know that I cannot simply agree to let you die here in this muggle hellhole like this. I have come to you to get you out of here, if you'll let me." Voldemort said in a coldly neutral, but soft voice to the hurt young man

Harry's hurt body stilled as he listened as much as he dared to the man who could manipulate just about anyone to do anything. Riddle; like Snape, had never been one to lie about what he intended, so Harry could at least trust that the man wanted to get him away from here.

Harry seemed tense, "And once you do aid me in my escape? Will I simply die from your wand instead?"

Tom's eyes seemed to understand the hesitance in him; he was already dying, so why bother helping if only to kill him.

His voice was soft and cold; like the bitterest of winter wind as he spoke, "You should know that Albus and the Order of the Phoenix has forsaken you after your last stunt weeks ago. Your former friends and allies think you to be too dangerous to allow you to live. The members of the Order also think that they may have found a loophole in the prophecy that binds us, and deemed you as too risky now to use as a pawn for the war if you knew of it. They decided to abandon you here and in this decision; they have let you die like this."

"While they may have found what seemed to be a loophole, I come to tell you now that the Prophecy is void. They were using you to do their dirty work, and likely would have killed you after the war was over with if you had not been forced to become a sacrifice. It became void the night you survived my attack and I still remained bound to the mortal world."

Tom spoke calmly and clearly. His voice a mere whisper of cold, but Harry could sense the honesty to his words. Tom had always been so honest of his agenda; even if it was dark and less moral than normal people tended to be. He had never once tried to hide his true campaign; not from those that mattered.

Harry quieted his whizzing mind; there were so many answers in his words that he had pondered lately, yet still so many more new and unanswered questions.

Tom watched as Harry winced and shifted before he spoke, "I suspected something was going on that no one would tell me. I saw how they all acted after our return to the castle and in the days of our recovery before the end of the term. I began to suspect that they thought like this, but I had hoped that they could see beyond it."

Harry sighed now as Tom waited in silence for his next words, "I know the whole prophecy and I know that you do not. I am unsure how you came to find the Prophecy as voided without knowing the full contents of it, but I am blind and now far beyond healing; or, at least any healing I could do for myself. If you grant me a quick death in honor of me as your adversary and an end I can live with; I will not fight, my death will have more meaning and become the power to provide you victory."

His voice was a mere shadow of the one he normally had, "Even if the Prophecy is now void; I am dying."

Tom's gaze flashed now with anger as his magic surged up before he reined it in as so not to harm Harry further, "Don't you dare give up this fight just yet, Potter. I did not come here to simply kill you. They used you for years as a weapon without consideration to what you wanted and needed, and then they left you here in this hell with filth like that disgusting uncle of yours and all you want is to die?"

His eyes narrowed on him, "Pathetic." He spit acidly

Harry let out a pained sound before Tom felt his rage to his outburst, "I would wish to hear what you know and to choose what I could do; if I had the time to allow myself such a luxury, but if you want to save me and to give me that chance…then you need to do so soon, or I will die here amid my own blood. My body is already going cold and the darkness from my blindness is now stronger than it was."

Tom calmed some to this but was worried on exactly how long the boy had if what he said was accurate to his state, "I can get you to a healer, but if I do this; what will you do if you recover enough to live?"

Harry considered, "That would depend on several things. What options I have due to my new affliction? How many of those I considered close were actually in the know of what happened to me and allowed it? Could they abandon the light for me if they disagreed to what was allowed to occur?"

Tom pondered the words as his eyes flickered momentarily in thought to Harry.

"If they could not be salvaged, would you want revenge on them? If you could be taught to fight as well with your blind state as you did when you could see? Would you be capable of possibly working with me and to hear my side of the story to this war?" Tom asked of him now

Harry did not know if this was the correct thing to do. He had fought Riddle for so long, and now the man seemed less insane than he had previously been. Still dark and ruthless; but, very much more aware of things.

He wanted to scream at Riddle and protest. It seemed a poor way to remember his parents and Sirius by; never-mind that it also felt like selling one's soul to the devil incarnate. But Harry did not have enough time or life to really question such a decision.

He would live and he would bring about justice to those who had wronged him in this. He only prayed that the price for it was not too high and that those who had been killed by Riddle for him to get at Harry before now would understand his decision and forgive his actions.

A silent moment passed before Harry merely grunted in a seemingly accepting sound as agony spread through him once more and as a whimper was forced between his lips. Tom was now highly concerned; though no visual signs showed, and then he gently conjured a blanket to wrap him in as he lifted the young man. Tom's gaze hardened; the boy was nearly sixteen, but far too light…

Harry had blacked out immediately upon contact and being moved, so Tom knew time for him was short and hastily apparated back to his home.

* * *

Once he was there, the dark lord walked very quickly all the way to his personal chambers and laid Potter onto his bed as he surveyed his injuries. Numerous and all serious; he had his work cut out for him. The first thing he did was a wound-cleansing charm to keep infection from setting in and a slightly more than average numbing charm to ward off the pain.

Next he cast several charms to stop his blood from flowing out and to congeal more quickly than it seemed to be doing now. This was to ensure Harry did not die from bleeding to death. After that, he cast several diagnostic charms once he was certain the boy was somewhat stable and out of immediate danger of death.

His condition was hardly a healthy kind-of stable, but Tom now had the time he needed to hopefully make sure the boy lived through this. But as the charms kept listing problem after problem; Tom's ire rose with every new and more disturbing detail he found.

Not only had the fucking degenerate muggle harmed the boy on the outside…he fucking hurt the inside of the boy too.

His magic vibrated in anger as he clenched his fists and growled with a sound that had not happened in years. Albus dared to let this happen again? Tom did not know what to think; this couldn't be coincidental, but then, if not; why had the headmaster allowed Harry to be treated this way?

He shook his head and cleared the thoughts for now. What mattered was the boy's healing and Tom could not afford more distractions. He carefully summoned a pale green energy that he then placed over Harry's ribs. He felt them move and shift back to their proper places as they began to re-attach to the rib cage.

Skele-Gro would be out of the question in his state. Too painful for him to endure while with so many other injuries that needed healed. Few people could heal like he was doing though, and the boy was lucky that Tom was so proficient. Healing magic like this was very taxing to one's core.

Once the ribs were well in hand, Tom moved on to the boy's wand hand. This would be delicate and need careful precision in order to not make the boy a squib.

Tom had never realized how powerful Harry was either; not until he could literally feel his magic as he healed him. Red eyes wondered briefly for only a second what would have happened if he had not tried to kill him so many years ago.

He was cognizant of the fact that he was partly the reason Harry was in the position he was in now. He had acted rashly to the prophecy and did not try to find the second half of it; nor did he try to see how accurate it was.

He stole the boy's family from him as much as Tom had killed his own for their abandonment of him as a child. He did not know if he had tried to make the boy something similar to him; he couldn't even begin to know, much less understand, if Harry would have ever turned to him and his side if this had not happened…just something less brutal.

His gaze softened as he eyed him now; the boy would survive this and he would get his revenge. Tom would gladly help him if he but asked.


	3. The Night's Touch

**Chapter I:** _The Night's Touch_

It had been several days since Tom healed Potter and had rescued the younger wizard from his personal hell with his muggle uncle. The circumstances that the dark lord had found the younger man in had been very eye-opening for him. Normally, he wouldn't have given a damn about any of it; would have been very eager to exploit what had happened to the person there. But, things between himself and the boy had never been simple. Beyond that, Tom was furious with what he had found on Harry for injuries because of his forced imprisonment with the muggle for the summer.

It was conflicting in his nature to want to help and to protect, so understandably not strange; he was rather annoyed with himself and confused. He was angry for the first time in many years because he knew that his past actions had led this powerful magical child; despite his half-blood status like his own, to become treated as he was. The blame wasn't his only, however, as he had not put the child there. And what was worse than his own part in the whole scandal was even more infuriating to the dark lord than anything else though.

Albus Dumbledore was the boy's headmaster and the man who was supposed to be Harry's magical guardian; he had been seen as his mentor, and the old man had known of the abuse and condoned it…just as he had condoned the abuse Tom himself endured as a child at the orphanage when he learned of it and figured Tom was already too lost to be salvaged.

Which had been partially correct, but that should not have stopped Albus from trying harder to see underneath all of his mask to help…

His rage had come rolling off of him in waves of late. He had not dared to leave the fortress anymore because of the possibility of being detected. He had initially left once Harry had been stable, and in his recuperative sleep, to go and gather more intel of his former comrades.

With the death of Sirius Black and without anyone with personal familial ties to the boy left, the Order had been forced to find a new hideaway for their meetings. Albus may have held the Fidelius over it, but Black had not given him ownership of the place. The new headquarters was far more accessible than they probably knew; at least to him, who knew all the tricks they could put on it. Barring the Fidelius, he had an entry, and even then, there were ways around that.

He had returned with even more rage than before and to only turn his wand to the nearest follower, which had happened to be MacNair, and used his favored unforgiveable at him.

His followers knew he was angry for some reason, severely so and that this anger had yet reached its peak; they had felt it in his curses and hexes when they were punished for failures that seemed so small by comparison to other events happening. Many had taken to keeping a safe distance and whispering when they thought he could not hear them.

He had to only glare at them when that happened to make them silent and to avert their gaze to the floor as they prostrated themselves at his feet to beg him for forgiveness and mercy.

No one was immune, however, to his new wrath; not even Bella had gone unscathed and he usually avoided cursing her in order to not make her insanity worse than it already was. Tom had little mercy to start with when he had begun to feel the distress of the boy and now there was none to spare for the moment as Harry took it all.

He sat beside the boy for the moment and watched as his breath came in shallowly now. He twitched his eyebrow in frustration; what was wrong now? He had healed his ribs and punctured lung and the muscles that had been damaged surrounding it…there should not be anything left to cause disruption to a normal breathing pattern?

Just as he was about to reach out to use his magic to scan him, Harry moaned in quiet sounds and Tom's hand stilled as his eyes watched in anticipation. The boy fidgeted and rolled to one side before his breath paused and his eyes opened; though Tom winced as he knew Harry would not see the new dawn.

But the boy did not cry out in shock, nor display sadness for the loss of his vision as he had thought. Harry seemed actually very calm and distanced to the notion he would not ever see again. Tom wondered how long the young man had been blinded as he watched curiously to see what Potter would do.

Harry slowly sat up with a slight grimace to the pain of his unused muscles and pulled his hand from underneath his blankets. He gave the impression of looking at his hand and the healed skin as he curled and uncurled the new and unbroken fingers. He then smiled softly as Tom's breath caught.

The boy was still so beautiful despite his injuries that were mostly healed. The emerald gaze he had considered ethereal was still just so; despite the dullness and the sight of it being so devoid of life as it had been before.

The fact that it was so and still managed to make him want to help Harry was something that he knew attracted him to the younger wizard and the change in mindset about possibly now bringing him to his side.

"Thank you for keeping your word to me. Though I expected you to have summoned Narcissa Malfoy or perhaps Severus to heal me from what I endured this summer at Privet Drive." He said quietly, "I was afraid that my hand would never be able to hold my wand as a wizard ever again. You have healed me quite well; something I am surprised by given your normal occupation, but I am grateful all the same."

Harry then looked confused, "Though, I do wonder how you managed to get me more blood from an infusion? Madame Pomphrey has told me innumerable times that I have always been very fortunate not to need one. Since my blood type is so rare among witches and wizards?"

Tom walked closer slowly but did not yet dare come too close to him; not knowing if Harry would allow it, "I rely on no one and only use what is in my power to aid me and my campaign. Healing magic was as necessary for me to learn as the Dark arts were. If only to ensure I lived until I achieved my immortality.

As conflicting as the white magic is to me and my personal orientation, I can utilize it as good as any other healer can. The myths of dark wizards being unable to use white magic are just that; myths. However, many dark wizards are not as capable to use it like I am; they are not able to use as much of it or as advanced spells as I."

Tom then made a shuffling sound; as though uncomfortable.

"As for the blood infusion; well, we are so very magically compatible…" He trailed softly

Harry then looked up in a startled way, "You mean…you gave me your blood as I did for you once?"

Tom merely made a noise of agreement.

Harry then smiled more brightly as his face turned to where the window was as if he knew that, "There is no good or evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it, right? Words that you yourself spoke to me as younger child; words that I foolishly ignored and did not heed."

Tom smiled now. A real and genuine smile that Harry sensed but sorely wished he could see.

"Yes." He said as he sat down beside the boy, "You know now how true these words are. You are alive and recovering, but at a cost that you never wanted to pay nor one that I ever imagined that I would give freely to you as I have done."

Harry merely inclined, "But, I am glad you did. I did not wish to die there. I felt as though I had no choice to…given the severe nature of all of my injuries. Then you came to me and I thought that you may merely want to give me my just desserts for daring to survive years ago."

Tom was quiet to this and then spoke softly, "I could not let you die like that. Not only would it be a poor way for me to allow it given that you have battled me so long and honorably…I simply needed to not let you die there. I refused to let it happen."

"But I am afraid I must be the bearer of even more bad news to you. It seems that Albus and his Order have truly decided you are best left for dead. Many of the veteran members of the Order have agreed it is best. The parents of those you called friends included. They decided the danger to their children was a price too high for them to risk anymore."

Tom eyed the wall and then looked back, "The others who were in the know of the vote; they simply see you as too powerful and as too reckless. Albus might have brainwashed them to a degree, but I did some personal checking with Legilimency. Most, if not all of them hold this opinion as their own in differing levels of extreme."

Harry nodded silently; he had known that was likely after his magic had surged in rage when Albus told him the Prophecy and destroyed his office. The headmaster likely had told the other Order members of the outburst and wanted to see if Harry could still be contained and of use to the war as his weapon before he did anything that could have compromised his position.

"And what of my former friends?" He asked slowly with a hard edge

Tom silently applauded the strength of character to this young man that he had hunted down for so long.

"The Weasley family as a whole, with two or three exceptions, will not welcome you back with open arms. After the last trial you underwent and the traumatic events that have had lingering effects…they have decided silence and isolation is best. The exceptions are the twins you are business partners with. They have been left out of the loop, and the only other one I can possibly foresee as your ally is the eldest child with a bit of convincing on your part."

Harry considered this momentarily, "The twins are brilliant at inventing and creating things. I know that they have a natural inner Slytherin side to them; though if you say that, they will deny it vehemently. I could possibly negotiate with them and see if they could swap sides, but even if they do and are agreeable to the change for what had been done to me by the rest of the light faction…they probably will still only agree to fight their family if they get in the way."

"They are their family, after all." Harry said slowly

Tom listened to this with intrigue.

Harry sighed, "Bill Weasley would be more difficult for me to really tell you of. I have only ever seen him a few handful of times while staying with the family, and I've spoken to him even less than that. I do know that he works for Gringotts as a Curse-Breaker and was stationed in Egypt until just after the end of the Triwizard. Whether or not Albus asked him to return; I cannot say."

"I also vaguely remember that the Beauxbatons champion from the tournament, Fleur Delacour; she had seemed very interested in Bill. Fleur is a quarter veela and I know that her magical strength is in charms and enchantments."

Tom was now curious, "Do you know if she is related to the French Minister of Magic?"

Harry eyed him, "No, but…I would actually bet my whole Gringotts vault that she is. Fleur has a very…snobbish attitude to those who she is not well-acquainted to. Partially as a defensive mechanism for her veela heritage."

"She had treated me like a child all the time at first; which had irritated me beyond measure as I have never considered myself as a child. She also did not like me much as I had been about the only male in Hogwarts who seemed immune to her allure and she was wary of me because of that, but then she warmed up to me when I rescued her sister in the second task after she had been unable to."

Tom nodded, "I will need to check on some things then. For the future that may lie ahead of us."

Harry thought critically now, "I know you didn't mention him, but Charlie Weasley is a dragon-handler who works in Romania and is the Weasley's second eldest child. I know that he and Bill share a close bond as brothers, and both left home as soon as possible because Molly did not approve of their chosen professions."

Tom raised a brow to this, "Why? Both are good jobs that pay well and are hardly considered illegal? Not to mention the level of intelligence needed to handle either one; both would need at least four to six Newts to even be applicable?"

Harry smiled, "It wasn't that they were bad professions, exactly. It was mostly because of the dangers that are involved with both and how badly a job could end for either one. Molly's biggest fear is to have all her children to die before her." He smirked as an ill-intentioned expression crossed his face, "Which very well might be the perfect way to torture her if I decide to actually show them all what you don't do if you plan to kill Harry Potter so dishonorably and think to get away with it."

Tom watched as Harry considered his idea and drummed his fingers lazily atop the covers.

Harry murmured, "It would almost be the absolute perfect revenge for me to Molly. She took me into her home and cared for me as like one of her own children for years. Then she and Arthur conveniently decided to toss me away when I became too dangerous for her liking. It would make sense to kidnap her and to imprison her where she is powerless to help anyone let alone her children who have also been captured, and slowly bring her family before her one by one and make her watch them all fade away by whatever means that I choose to use on them."

Harry smirked, "Any of them going dark and siding with me would be just as equally tormenting to her."

Tom was rather pleased by his train of thought if a bit stunned by Harry's approach.

"What of Hermione?" He asked

Tom considered, "Well, you know my thoughts on the whole muggle-born aspect to this, so I do not feel the need to regurgitate rants that have no bearing. Though, I will expand upon why I loathe them so in a more academic manner at a later time."

"She has healed from her ordeal. Dolohov would have killed her if he had another minute, but now that she is doing well in recovery; she has not outwardly shown that she has decided to toss you away."

"I think; from what little I have seen of her since I gathered this information, that she battles herself with what is right to do. Not understanding that she has already chosen her path by leaving you to die. I don't think she knows that Albus left you there to kill you, but she made no inquiries either. She wants to distance herself because Ron and the other Weasleys have, and the Order too. But, she is also aware that it was you who saved her from the troll in your first year. It was you that brought her into your circle when she had no one, and she feels…torn."

Tom paused as Harry took these words in and nodded for him to continue.

"The same could be said for Ginny Weasley. The exception here is that she knows that you were left there to be hurt; perhaps not killed, but definitely hurt enough in an attempt to temper the rage within you in Sirius's loss and the revelation of the Prophecy. A foretelling that the Order now thinks they can bypass somehow and has no idea that it is actually already fulfilled."

"She too now feels that you are dangerous and no longer harbors a nearly obsessive crush on you, but she has kept her opinions quiet to those that perhaps could have been persuaded to wait longer. Maybe she was afraid to voice her opinion too loudly in case her mother or her father heard what she had tried to do. You came after her in the Chamber and saved her life; she has not ever forgotten that, and is aware that she owes you a life debt for it.

You have not collected the payment for it. She doesn't know when you will call her on it, and she is aware that if you did so now; you could force her to do anything you wanted." He told Harry as the young man stilled to those words

"This is a debt of the highest station among magical people and one in which could very well mean for her to sell her life to the service of yourself in repayment for you saving her life. To not honor a life debt is considered a very large scandal and it would surely be newsworthy enough to ruin anyone." Tom told him, "Her parents and other siblings have all but forgotten of the life debt that is shared by the two of you. This option is one to consider carefully if you intend to negotiate with the twins and her two eldest brothers."

"As for the Lovegood girl and the Longbottom heir; they seem to be unaware of what has happened to you and still consider you a friend. The girl; Luna I think her name is, she seems to at times know that something has happened, but not what. She is a…potential ally.

Then, I do not know if the boy could ever come to us willingly…not after what Bella did to his parents when I was forced from my body to a spectral form. I vanished and they had no one to guide them or keep them leashed. Bella thought that Frank and Alice knew my whereabouts after the death of your parents for some reason and so decided to find me no matter the cost. I would not have allowed her to do what she did had I been able."

"She was endangering a line of magic as old as this land when she attacked them, and there are too few of the purebloods now to actually want to get rid of them. At best as far as I can see with him, we tell him the truth. The full and undiluted truth. He then chooses to remain neutral despite his grandmother's rage that would come from it."

Harry nodded as he began to consider all this. Tom quieted before he reached out and hesitantly ran his hand to his hair. Harry paused and tensed; what was Tom doing. He waited and Tom continued to stroke his head and Harry relaxed slightly.

"I don't know if I have ever considered myself lucky or not, but I am glad you are here now and away from those who simply wanted you to die for them in order to end me." He told Harry, "Yes, I am glad that they cannot use you to kill me and that I know I cannot die from you being used against me. But, the Prophecy was what drew us together at first; in an attempt to end one of us so the other would continue on.

Now I sense a power drawing us closer again since the voiding of the seer's vision and when I healed you…I had a first-hand glance as to how much magic you really have inside of you, Harry."

"I could feel it. As if your power was my own" He whispered, "Simmering with such a potent lethality to it underneath such a broken and fragile frame. Mana that was so powerful and toxic; raw, wild and animalistic but restrained only by sheer willpower and a desire of the young wizard to not let the rage from his trauma overcome him. Lest it destroy him and not the one who he wanted it to.

Yet that heavily marred and damaged body refused also to yield to death and to release his magic back into the ley lines of the earth. The wizard had disallowed himself to die like that.

He had accepted that he would die there unwillingly, and would go, if death had truly called for him that night. But, the young man was stubborn and for whatever reason, I found myself admiring your strength once more. I have always admired you for that; even as you stood before me in clear defiance of what I was trying to do."

"Your convictions, once made, have never swayed when they mattered the most. You have never hesitated to make hard choices that those who are two or three times older than you have avoided. You have not ever seemed to second-guess them until they would not really change anything."

Harry paused here and then felt something inside him squirm that he never experienced before with anyone else. He and the dark lord were so similar that it was uncanny how much so. They related to the other so well and their magic now blended together without pain or a sense of disgust from either of them.

Tom's words were unlike anything that anyone else had ever told him. He knew Tom to be persuasive and manipulative in the effort to achieve whatever he wanted when he needed to be, but Harry could also sense the genuine honesty to these words.

He wasn't sure how he could do this; sense the emotions and magic of others now when he had not been able to before, not as clearly or as strongly. But, the sensation was near overwhelming as he tried to force it away. However, for all he tried, he could not...

Harry too had felt the magic lingering still between them and felt it trying to draw them closer to the other. Had Tom's rescue voided the Prophecy? No, Tom mentioned that it had been voided since the night they both survived his attack years before. But if it was truly voided, the what magic between them had been merely altered? If it had altered, then in what ways?

He turned to the man who had haunted his steps for years and wished now more than ever that he wasn't blind. He sensed his emotions and magic; but, it wasn't the same as seeing them.

Tom watched curiously as Harry turned to him and appeared to watch him with a blank gaze. As if he was trying to discern something from him, but all that was lost in another moment; as the young man hesitantly reached out and caressed his face and the older wizard tensed with the invasive touch.

"I honestly wonder if I am cursed to live a life full of misery and unhappiness. Or if that curse was meant to change my path and bring me to a new form of joy as old broken pieces of me are shredded away." Harry whispered softly, "You and your war have personally taken so much from me; so much that I cannot even bare to think on it at times. I should be screaming at you in outrage and fighting you every step of the way; even while knowing that I owe you my life, but I honestly don't feel like I want to."

"I should hate you for what you've done and perhaps I should have simply died rather than to give what many would perceive as my soul to someone so evil."

Tom watched with flickering hesitance as his fingers traced his jaw. Something foreign and unusual was beginning to smolder inside of him to Harry's touch and his words. He now felt powerless to stop the boy, and strangely; he did not want to. He did not want Harry to stop showing him his attentions.

Harry smiled as those eyes entranced Tom while he continued to speak and caress him tenderly, "But I don't hate you for all of that either. I never had a chance to truly know my parents, so I can't say that they would be disappointed in me for trying to survive. But, I blame their deaths mostly on Albus for delivering them the news of the Prophecy and forcing them to act because of it."

"Your reaction to the news of it was logical in an irrational sense because of how you acted once you had the information, but it was not wholesomely unexpected. Merely the byproduct of what Albus had hoped to achieve."

"I was never more than a weapon to the man." Harry said so soft that Tom winced to the cold from the words

Tom also didn't realize his own hand had come to cover Harry's, but when it had; the boy's breath had quickened while his heart began to pulse erratically, and a light flush graced his high cheekbones that made for an appealing look.

Magic was humming between them and neither noticed due to the intensity of their stillness with the other. Tom watched him with a guarded and restrained visual; he knew the boy could not see his expression, but was also aware that Harry felt the emotional responses he made now.

Uncertainly, Harry leaned forward as something in him made him want to be closer to this man who had saved him. Yes, this man had hurt him before; but, now he was the reason he was alive. His lifeless gaze looked to red eyes hesitantly only for a moment, and then his lips brushed Tom's with light touches as the dark lord froze in place and wondered what to do here.

"Please." Harry begged of him softly, "I need to forget what they did to me there. I can't let what Albus allowed to happen to me take hold of me and force me to push others away like that. Please…"

Tom's gaze was soft now; this scene was so very reminiscent of one he himself had instigated years ago with another. Another who then later betrayed him and left him. And he wondered if what he was doing was going to help, but as he watched the dull but pleading emerald eyes beg of him for something so intimate despite their past…he found he could not deny him.

He would give Harry the solace he wanted from this and he would not leave him as his once only genuine former friend had to him. It would shatter Harry beyond repair.

Tom then reached up and trailed a finger across Harry's cheek as he marveled to the strength of the younger wizard who sat now nearly on top of him.

"We know and understand the other better than most ever will Harry." He said gently, "If you want this and accept the consequences that may come after it; I will not deny you what you want of me now, but you should know that I do not share and it has been a very long time since I have indulged myself with the notion of a partner in this manner."

"I never settled for anyone permanently, but what few relationships I did have…they lasted until I ended them. Unless I was forced to let go. Once you do this; there will be no turning back, and you become mine until I decide if you are to be allowed to leave. It means that this is going to be forever; unless I say otherwise."

Harry only smiled with what appeared to be a malicious gleam in his countenance, "Then let me forget them and let those who hurt me live one more day thinking they are safe from me. Once I am yours for however long you would have me; they will beg for death.

I will be naught more than the formless black shadow that keeps them awake at night and haunts their memories; making them dream and long for better times. Naught more than the dark and freezing mist that halts them when nothing is there and makes them wish for the warmth they knew once when I protected them."

Tom's eyes shined bright to the words as his own malign smile showed while his lips pressed forward, and the boy moaned as his arms wrapped around his neck. Neither of them caring that one was far older than the other or that one of them was considered still as a minor. The battle for dominance didn't last too long, as Harry wasn't that experienced, and Tom greedily took over exploring his mouth.

Small noises kept escaping him and Harry rocked against the body of the dark lord; teasing him and enticing him to keep going. As the blankets shifted off to one side due to the movement and Harry's bare body was laid before Tom; the older man simply used his hands to caress the silken skin that had appeared before teasing Harry's nipples

One pinch to one side and then the other and his mouth left Harry's as it moved lower to flick his tongue at the slightly hardened nubs. Tom relished in all the moans that Harry made and wondered how far he would allow this to go.

His earlier words had indicated that he wanted everything Tom could give him, but was Harry actually ready for that? Or was this simply his way of dealing with what he had gone through?

The boy was like an addiction. Each little whimper of desire, each moan of want, every small thrust of gyrating hips was like a new high for Tom as he drew out the sensations for him to enjoy. Meanwhile, as Harry was being driven incoherent from pleasure, the small responses and other touches were arousing a part of the dark lord that he thought he had buried.

"Tell me what you desire, Harry?" He whispered as he caressed his left side, "How far do you really want this to go?"

Harry panted as his magic hummed about him and meshed with the dark lord's, "Make me yours, Tom. Make me scream out for you and no else but you. Allow me to surrender myself to you and your whims. The world can burn for all I care, but for now; fuck me."

Tom's red gaze darkened as his more carnal side was now lit and enflamed, "Do you know what you are asking for, dearest one? Do you know what it would mean for me to do this to you?"

Harry was beginning to become annoyed and his magic pulsated with aggravation as Tom hissed in displeasure to that while Harry then smirked, _"Does that bother you now? Does the feel of my raw magic ignite both desire and anger in you?"_

Tom's erection, which had only been about half-hard, had quickly risen further from the exotic parseltongue of the boy.

" _I know well what you would do to me. I asked for it; and I beg you to make me forget what those filthy muggles did to me, Tom. Please…I need you to do this for me? I need you…"_

His little snakeling laid there and was pleading for him to do what he had asked of him. It had made Tom growl with a feral intensity as Harry suddenly felt stretched and then had been turned over onto all fours. Stripped of whatever clothes he had worn and shrieking in both pain and slight pleasure as Tom entered him with a rough thrust.

There was no more preparation than the slight stretching he had felt before. There was nothing gentle about it, nor did Harry want there to be.

"Merlin Potter" Tom growled, "You should be locked away for that sinful mouth of yours. No one needs to hear you as you whine and whimper for me like that. No one but me; you are mine now. You have always been mine from the day you had been born."

Tom had been thrusting in and out rapidly as he yanked on Harry's hair and forced the younger wizard to listen to him. Harry only moaned and took Tom as deeply as his body would allow; meeting each thrust with ease and clenching down on him with natural reflex that seared heat along the erection inside him.

Tom was so aroused now that he wasn't thinking about this clearly and his rough pace wasn't exactly good for Harry's still healing body. Harry panted in heavy breath that Tom heard becoming labored. He knew that the exertion was likely much for Harry, but he had wanted this. He had asked and begged him for it, so by magic, Harry would forget his pain and he would feel nothing but him.

Tom then reached down and gripped Harry's penis with a firm grip.

The boy had whimpered loudly in need as Tom smirked; his body responded so wantonly and so beautifully to him. His cock had further erected in his hand and he had tried to move his hips to thrust with him holding it.

"Now, now Harry; none of that" Tom told him saccharinely with a purr, "Or would you prefer for me to pull out of you?"

Harry stilled so suddenly and whined; he needed release. Tom rubbed him slowly and Harry continued to whine more loudly as the slowness did not increase. Soon though, his face had become flushed and his sack tightened. Tom's grip had become more firm and sped up as his thrusts had also become quickened.

"Let me see you come, pet." Tom whispered with desire practically dripping from his mouth, "Let me see you spill yourself for me."

Harry was gone after that. His body arced against Tom's with slight tension as his orgasm spilled out over the hand that held him close and onto the sheets below. With Harry pressed so firmly to him and the feel of the blistering walls clamping down; Tom groaned and felt his own seed enter Harry.

Minutes passed as both rode out the waves of sensuality. Neither spoke because no words were needed in order for the other to know what the act meant to the other. As Tom regained his breathing and tried to pull out; Harry stopped him.

"Don't. I need to know this wasn't all an illusion." He whispered softly, "Stay with me tonight. We can talk tomorrow of whatever repercussions this might have on us."

Tom waited to see that Harry was alright before gently guiding their bodies to a more comfortable position for them both to lie in. Harry had winced in slight pain to the shift, but never voiced a complaint. Tom never pulled out of him as he had been asked and had kept Harry close as he held the young man to him for the rest of the night.

He waited till Potter was fast asleep before allowing himself to rest his head in the crook of Harry's shoulder and submit to the darkness of slumber. All as his last thoughts were of how right this situation felt.


	4. The Dawn's Embrace

**Chapter 2:** _The Dawn's Embrace_

Sunlight filtered into the room and bathed it in a radiance that had never felt as welcoming to the dark lord as it had that morning. For the first time in he didn't know how many years, Tom Riddle woke with an almost fully clear mind and a mood that bordered upon…almost completely relaxed and satisfied with the current situation he found himself in.

He had woken to find that Harry was still there beside him; he had not woken and panicked from what he had done, nor had he even woken to simply force Tom's now flaccid member out of his body.

He had simply continued to sleep, to rest and take in the comfort of his protection that Tom had offered to him last night, and had allowed it to stay.

Tom really did marvel at how extraordinary this young man was. He had marveled at the thought of what this could mean. Both for himself and Harry as they came to an arrangement for his part that would aid his side of the wizard war, and what it could potentially mean and do for his campaign as a whole…

His scarlet gaze softened as he contently watched the powerful magic of Harry cocoon its master and he slightly tightened his arms around the younger man. Not wishing this moment to end and for Harry to walk away once he realized what he had done. He breathed in his scent, which was musky and smelled of a dense forest, to calm his frazzled nerves.

Nerves he had not been aware were there before with his very content sense of self.

Harry shifted slightly as Tom's arms wrapped themselves about him more securely and then the boy had moaned softly before the dark lord knew he had woken. Tom felt Harry stretch out against him like a cat before freezing momentarily and then relaxing again.

Tom forced himself to not moan as Harry's walls gripped at him as he stretched. The boy sheathed him so damn well; it would be harder for him to let go if he ever had to. The younger man then turned his body slowly as his head looked to his and he smiled, "Thank you. I owe you now more than I could possibly repay you with."

Tom's hand came up to caress his face, "The only thing I ask of you in repayment for this is to help me win this war in whatever manner you think you can."

Harry nodded slowly, "But what of my blindness? What did you have in mind for me to do while I cannot see?"

Tom smiled, "I have a few options in mind that you can choose from, but they are better discussed after you have fully recovered and I attend to my other followers. They know I have been severely enraged lately and that I went somewhere twice; and the rage did not die, only grew."

"They also know that there is a new muggle down in the dungeons. One they are not to touch until I speak to them. However, if you would like to play with your….uncle…I see no reason why you cannot. But only after the others are made aware of the fact you are here and are not to be harmed. And after I assure myself that you can safely cast without seeing in the small space."

Harry nodded with a small frown and then hesitated, "And what of…what we did last night? Where is it going to leave both of us now?"

Tom raised a brow, "What of it? I told you that once you agreed to do this; that there would be no room for regret. You belong to me exclusively until I decide to let you go; if I decide to," Tom caressed his cheek softly, "Though, the chances for that are not likely. I am a very possessive man with what I see as and claim as mine. You are…not what I imagined you'd be. You are powerful and unique; something I want to hold onto."

"Not merely for your power and what you could do for me; though, I do not deny there is a very small part of me that is agreeing to the fact that it is there in the reasoning. But, I want you here. I don't want to have the Light side be able to hurt you as they did like that ever again." He spoke gently

Harry fidgeted and leaned into him, "Then…you don't mind having me as your partner?"

Tom was confused, "Why should I?"

Harry's face burned now with embarrassment and shame, "Because though I am magically powerful; I am no genius and did not apply myself as you did when you entered the school; though I should have. There is much I will have to learn in order to adapt to your side. Then I am years younger than you and far less experienced in such matters. Never mind that I am used and soiled. Unable to give you something of me without having had it stripped from me first."

Tom's gaze then flared as he forced Harry to meet his eyes and to feel his rage since he could not see his expression.

"What happened to you was never your fault Harry. Family that cares about the other; truly cares, does not act like that to other members of its family. That Albus condoned it and once more allowed such heinous acts to be used on a child under his care; it sickens me more than you can understand. I don't care that you are less skilled than me in this area, nor do I care about the age gap between us."

Harry heard the vitriol layered in his voice and tried not to cringe and shrink back. Tom quelled some of the furiousness to his voice in order not to push Harry to pull away.

"I understand you will need time to learn and change. I accept that this time of change and adaption could take months, if not a few years for you to fully grasp and to accept. But never do I ever want to hear you refer to yourself as used or soiled. Ever again. At all." Tom growled, "They hurt you, and you had no control over it nor a way to stop it. Not one that did not have a dire consequence if you did do something."

"Do not try and make excuses for the decisions of those who mattered in your care and welfare. Don't apologize for their actions and make them seem trivial. Doing so makes you look weaker in the eyes of those who would exploit such knowledge. You are above that notion."

Harry breathed slowly and a lone tear escaped his eyes as Tom's rage quickly subsided and he tenderly wiped it away.

"I have been alone for so long, Tom. I had people around me; yet, still I was so different from them that I had to hide who I was truly. So utterly alone and isolated by no small choice of my own making. Now, I feel that I have finally come back home to someone who actually wants me around for who I am and not simply for what I represent."

Tom smiled as he allowed his arms once more to tighten around Harry, "You will always be welcome here, Harry. So long as you do not intend to betray me ever to my enemies, you will never have to fear from me ever again."

Harry leaned closer and embraced the older wizard as he softly let his lips kiss the indent of his shoulders in simple happiness to the words.

"Now, we should get up. There is much for me to do and little time to act before you potentially are exposed to the others without me meaning to. Would you like to stay here and rest, or do you want to join me in the shower?"

Harry's eyes then slanted some as he smirked and nipped at the neck of the dark lord with tender flesh being teased by his canines grazing them. Tom growled low to that as Harry spoke, "I think I prefer to stay with you."

Tom's gaze ignited immediately as his voice became harsher with his returning arousal, "You are still attached to me, pet. I do not foresee that changing for some time."

He carefully maneuvered their bodies so he had stood without dislodging his cock from Harry and carried him to the bath. Harry waited only seconds before he was gently under hot water that made his body quiver. He groaned in immense delight as the hot water ran along his sore muscles and aching bones. Urging them all to calm down some and to relax.

Tom watched with curious glances as he simply allowed the water to run over him. His enjoyment of something as simple as a hot bath was erotic to watch, but made Tom furious to know that Harry had been denied even his basic human needs. The groans from the smaller wizard were enough to show how much he enjoyed the feel of the water cascading over his skin and cleansing the feel of filth away.

But it did not erase the fact that the pleasure had been brought about by a lack of it in his life.

Something hungry had also awoken in him and his hands wandered the slightly toned, but slick physique in a languorous gesture. Harry smiled as he felt the soft touches; never had he felt as wanted as he did now.

His erection was already half-hard, and so he slightly turned and captured the lips of the dark lord as he squeezed his walls and forced him to begin to move again. Even if Tom wasn't yet aroused.

"So beautiful, pet." Tom whispered in his ear as Harry shuddered from desire, "I want to see you come undone fully one day. Undone as your magic accepts this bond and me as the one who should see you like this? I want you to be mine."

Harry nipped his lips as a smirk grazed against them, "I am already yours, Lord Voldemort. Before what those bastards forced on me; I had never had another. Not as you have had me now."

"I had known for some time that I could potentially partner with either gender, but I noticed more recently that I was heavily leaning to the male side of the scale. However, I had not acted upon that revelation."

"I did not know how others would react and thought it best to try and wait till tensions died to feel out for it. I never was given that chance. You are my first." He whispered against him as the steam of the hot water spiraled around them with a heat that made them both seem closer than they were

Red irises burned to that, "I am your first and your last, Harry Potter. You will belong to me in body, mind, and soul."

"Then make it so, my lord." He purred

Tom was sure he wasn't supposed to be so easily aroused at his age, but damn it all; the boy just knew how to drive his ego and desires his way. His thrusts were now sharp and hit his prostate with every new entry into his body.

"Faster." Harry panted, "Faster Tom, or I swear…"

Tom smirked, "You swear what exactly, pet?"

His face gleamed with promises, "Or I promise that you won't have me for the next week. I will force myself into abstinence to recover. Your magic being close has sped the process of my healing and to remove it now would only hinder it."

Tom growled at that and began to move more quickly as Harry's head gently hit the wall of the shower and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Harry arced and screamed when Tom bit his shoulder and one hand had pinched his nipple while the thrusts became hurried.

Release came soon after this and both felt their magic coiling together more closely than before. Tom carefully pulled out this time and Harry moaned in loss of the full feeling. They dried off and Tom summoned some new clothes for Harry as the younger man was then dressed and placed into the bed again.

Tom then went about dressing for the day and hadn't taken long before he stood next to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Harry's lips, "I'll be back probably before dinner. You rest and if you get hungry; call a house-elf."

Harry returned the kiss, "Just come back to me."

Tom's gaze softened, "I promise."

He disappeared out the door after that and Harry lied down and was fast asleep far more quickly than he thought he would be.

* * *

Tom's mind was whirling as he walked to his throne room. Harry had already come to accept his place with him so easily. Perhaps because he knew he could never go back to the Light without something making it more difficult for him. Yet, Tom's fingers curled at the very notion of the young man doing that.

He wanted Harry fully; there was no denying that.

His mind was trying to come up with ways to make sure he didn't accidentally push Harry away. It seemed so ridiculous, but he had come to care for the younger wizard as he had no one else in a matter of several days.

The whole thing being set into motion by him and feeling Harry dying through their connection.

He entered his hall to see that it was actually vacant of others for once. He sat himself on his throne and pondered the events of moments before. Potter had allowed him; allowed him to…become his first real and genuine intimate partner. Had allowed him to take of the boy what Tom believed should not have been possible for him to have. He would not let the actions of the muggles be considered as them taking his treasure's virginity

Potter had suffered, and neither of them would now ever forget it, but Tom refused to accept the muggles actions as what had stripped Harry of what had been his to give. He would let him know that later; he needed to hear it.

For now, he had pressing matters to ensure happened and quickly. Albus and the Order would not sit and wait idly for Potter to die. The Ministry of Magic would not sit idly now if their icon of the Light was threatened with death or went missing. Peter was then called and used to summon the others to him. He watched them with a bored glance as they bowed and waited for him to allow them rise. The only one now who would never have to act this way was currently sleeping upstairs in his bed.

He smirked as crimson orbs gleamed with amused concurrence of the fact that Harry had done in several days what most before him had yearned for, for years whilst serving him as their lord.

They had all, at one time or another, yearned for him to take them as his and make them his for forever. They all had been unsuitable and now Harry had done this in mere days; the thought was oddly satisfying.

He stood and bade them all to rise, "It has been some time since we last were fully together to speak of things pertaining to the war and recent events. Partially this is my fault as I was preoccupied with a rather delicate situation." Tom spoke as their heads lifted and listened attentively, "I know that my rage has caused concern in some of you. Understand that what I have discovered cannot be let out of this room."

Tom then turned his gaze, "Lucius, you and Rabastan accompanied me on a raid to a muggle home two weeks ago, you remember?"

Both men nodded, "Of course my lord, the man was clearly an alcoholic and the place was filthy with scents that should not have been in the place as far as we know."

Tom grimaced as his fingers curled, "Those scents definitely should not have been there. For that home was where Albus Dumbledore left his savior for the summer months and then decided to leave him there to die."

The hall gasped in shock as Lucius stood still in silence now. His mercury gaze narrowed, "That man hurt the boy, didn't he?"

"I have spoken to Harry and he thinks that you should all be aware of what has occurred. He does not like that his life story is once more being used to garner a reaction, but considering what has happened; both of us know that hiding this information from our allies is going to be a personal folly."

"Physically yes, the muggle had harmed him, but Potter has also endured rape as the muggle sold him to the highest bidder. He has been abused for more than nearly his whole life, and this summer it had gotten worse and worse. Our connection had been strained due to his injuries.

I then learned that Albus and his Order decided to forsake him. They believe they found a way to circumvent the Prophecy that surrounded us. Which, they may have, but it is no longer applicable as the Prophecy is now considered voided.

After I learned this, I felt the boy dying. Well and truly dying from something that I had not orchestrated, but something that those filthy muggle degenerates forced upon him as though it were normal." Tom said slowly, "He was my enemy for so long and an honorable one; I could not allow the boy to die such a death. He is here and he is healing from what has been done to him there. He knows he cannot go back to Albus and neither does he want to now. He is to train with me and a select few others once his injuries can no longer hinder progress."

"I warn all of you that Potter is not to be harmed in any way. He wants to aid me in order to get his revenge. I considered his request and have agreed to allow it; he is here by my decision to rescue him from his own personal hell. By my graces, and so shall he stay if he wants."

The murmurs and whisperings of acceptance to Harry's decision to stay here among them were odd for his unruly group at best, but Tom waited to see if anyone lashed out. Not a one voiced a protest.

"I have decided to suspend further raids and muggle hunting operations until a more appropriate time. We will still need to keep eyes and ears close to the Ministry and anywhere that the Order of the Phoenix members go to that we cross upon for new information. Albus will get highly suspicious when I suspend our normal activities. So, when this happens, be wary and wise.

Now if Lucius and his family would join me in my office upstairs along with Rodulphus, Rabastan, Nott, Yaxley, and Rookwood; I will consider this meeting adjourned,"

"My lord, is my son supposed to join us as well?" Lucius asked

Tom nodded, "Yes."

Draco looked to his father questioningly but Lucius only gave him a warning look.

"My lord, wait!" A female voice called out

Tom paused and turned to see Bella standing there and he grimaced, "Yes Bellatrix, do you need something?"

She bowed low, "Not exactly, but I assume the others are going with you to discuss your guest's…training. I was wondering why I was not included to this; since there is much I could teach him?"

Tom eyed her, "He will not respond well to being alone with you. You killed Sirius Black, your own cousin and his godfather mere months ago. The others may have harmed him and his former friends, but you went over the boundaries I set and killed Black. If you angered him and he saw fit to lash out at you, Harry has every right to do so."

Bella then looked upset, "I see. I suppose I should have guessed that."

Tom considered a moment, "He may simply need time and perhaps could be persuaded to work with you from me. But I hesitate to let him alone with anyone just yet; he is not the same as most remember."

Bella nodded as she turned and walked away. The others followed their lord upstairs and then waited as he curled his fists tightly. The magic that came from him had set them all on edge.

"You are here because I desire to know if each of you possibly could work with Potter now that he has agreed to stay here and side with me. This is a secret of the highest kind and no one outside these walls can know he is here. Albus and his Order left him to die and believe he is dead. The Ministry has declared him as missing and presumed dead. It needs to remain this way until I approve of exposing him back to the world."

The group looked to each other and seemed to communicate silently.

"If he is willing to learn, then I believe we would be able to." Rodulphus spoke, "But my lord, why did you pull us aside to discuss this?"

Tom watched them, "Because all of you, besides Bella who is estranged to the boy because of her actions, are my most trusted and loyal. If there should be any I trust this task to; it would be you all. However, I wanted to see your auras more fully without a room full of them and to observe them.

To watch if they fluctuated oddly at my requests where the boy was concerned and know if I could trust the boy's care to you all for this. The reason for this is because Potter is now permanently blind. There is nothing we could do to restore his sight, and all of you are very aware that I would never use one of the magical races to do it."

Tom eyes glowed with anger to this, "Because you know that the races would then ask a repayment that I would never allow."

Draco's eyes widened as shock took over him. That Potter had been abused so horribly for all this time, and now had paid for his gifts with his sight, his personal self in body, and very nearly his life was an ordeal Draco had never thought to consider for any magical child enduring.

So many things had now made sense to him about Potter than they had before. The skinny and frail body. The bruises and other scars beyond the most notorious one. The overly large clothes that he had worn…the list became endless

Draco swallowed very hard; Potter had endured so much and now had had enough. He was desperate enough to go dark to save himself. Potter had so much rage and magic; it would be very scary to see the waves of power unleashed upon the world.

Tom had noticed the silence in the room and had kept a particularly close watch to the younger Malfoy. The son of his long-time friend had been Harry's rival for years and knew more of the boy than most. His current thoughts indicated such.

Tom then continued after the moment of silence had passed, "He will need delicate handling; I do not deny it, but Potter is just as powerful as I am. If not more, due to his young age. I could feel his magic as I healed him. The lethality of his power was undeniable and I do not wish to alienate him."

Lucius considered this as the room murmured with surprise to the words. Draco had looked shocked by them, but not as much as he thought.

"Though Potter is blind; he wishes to fight back and to show he is not someone to cross. You want us to teach him how to utilize his gifts with his new disability and ensure that it is not something that can be used against him?" Lucius questioned now

Tom smirked, "Just so my friend, just so. Harry is very gifted magically, but his abuse at the hands of his family caused him to suppress his power in order to try and gain acceptance from them. Something any child would do if they had no idea of the concept of magic as he did. Albus made sure Potter was all but ignorant of his world."

Tom stood slowly and walked to the large window in his office, "His power will rival mine one day, I am almost positive. I knew that the night I tried to eliminate him. I had killed his father in a duel that had lasted far longer than I originally expected, and his mother fell before me over the body of her child and pleaded with me to take her life, but to spare her son. I offered her the chance to step aside twice and to live. She refused my offer as she continued to beg for the life of Harry, and I was forced to kill her as well."

"I then turned my wand to this infant that was supposed to be able to kill me, and all the infant boy did was stand on his chubby legs, grip the edge of his cradle and stare at me with killing curse colored eyes. He did not cry, not for his parents nor himself. He simply stared to me with eyes that knew he was going to die then and seemed as if they had known the fate that had awaited him. A fate he had no fear of because of his lack of understanding to death and what it was."

Tom's gaze faded out of focus as the others listened interestedly. They had not heard the details of that night. Draco seemed both intrigued by these memories as much as he was saddened by them for what Potter then had to endure after his parent's death.

"I hesitated then. Green eyes barreling into my own sanguine ones with nothing to fear; I wanted to cast the curse then and there upon him, but I found myself unable to form the words. I wondered if I was acting rashly and possibly making a mistake by trying to kill this child. Should I have waited? Should I kidnap him and have him raised as one of my own?

But, in my overconfidence of my powers, I did not wish to allow a potential threat to my regime exist. I tried to kill him after that, but the cost for my failure was fourteen years of active life being stripped from me."

Tom's eyes then glowed with fury, "The child's reward for vanquishing me as was foretold of him to do…the reward was for him to be placed in a home of abusive, magic-hating muggles so that Albus later could mold Harry like clay because the old man knew I had not truly fallen. When the boy's cousin died before he arrived back this summer; his aunt had fallen deeply into a depression."

"Harry had cared for her while her husband worked and was never there. He cared for the woman who had hated his existence and reminded her every single day of the gift that he and her sister had been born with that she would never be able to have.

He had fed her, bathed her, clothed her, and made sure she was comfortable; all things she had never done for him as her own sister's son. She did not even remember him or recognize him most days, but Harry had still seen to her care.

Eventually, Petunia killed herself while Harry had errands and she had been left alone at the house. She had broken free of the room that was devoid of harmful objects to another and found what appears to be a shaving razor. Slashed veins and blood flooding the bathroom floor was how Harry found her.

He had cradled her body to him and moved it out of her own blood so he could clean it up. His uncle then blamed him for all the horrible things that had happened to his family since his magic schooling had begun. He began drinking heavily."

Tom's gaze hardened, "I estimate that Potter had been being abused in varying levels his whole life as I said, but I also suspect that some of it is far worse than either we know. I need to delicately approach this with Harry. He is…mentally fragile enough and this summer it got much worse. His injuries alone made me furious; that a magical child was being treated this way by muggles again…it was why I lashed out initially. Then, it was because I had learned that Albus had condoned the treatment and allowed it."

"It won't be easy to teach him and he will likely give you some trouble at points, but he won't do anything that will endanger himself as he once would have. Nott, you are our resident expert in Runes, Arithmancy and such. I expect Harry to learn them as they are a valuable source of power. I could teach him this part as easily as you can, but I have larger things to spend my time on with the boy."

"When he is ready to take them on." Tom acquiesced

Nott nodded, "Of course my lord, I shall endeavor to do my best as I have always done. But, how will he read if he is blind?"

Tom considered, "There is a spell that will allow books to be made into Braille. I will have to teach this to him once he recovers enough to cast magic. The damned muggle had nearly cost Harry his gifts by smashing the bones and shattering his wand hand."

The group grit their teeth at this.

"Rodulphus, you and your brother are in charge of ascertaining which forms of weapons would best work for Harry besides his wand. The boy is…magic-sensitive" Tom drawled slowly as his followers drew a surprised breath and Draco looked to them in confusion

"And he knows when someone or something is close. He has learned already how to recognize certain people by the feel of their magic. I wish make this skill as one he hones and utilizes all the time, so that he may use a weapon or several of choice if his wand becomes compromised."

Draco then eyed the room, "My lord?"

Lucius, the dark lord and all the rest eyed Draco now with curiosity

"Yes?" He said as red eyes narrowed to his blonde head

Draco hesitated, "I am unsure if you are aware, but Potter has always been magic sensitive. I noticed that nearly a few weeks into our first year at the school though I never knew what it was until much later, so I never informed anyone of it. Harry often was…bathed with the magic of Hogwarts. He could feel it, commune with it as if it was his own. The school seemed sentient to him and tried its best to shelter him."

"The sensitivity he has to magic; it wasn't so severe when he could see. He could still do what you said, but he would not react immediately as you are telling us he can do now. Perhaps his blindness wanted him to fight and his magic reacted in the only way it could to try and let him."

Tom considered this as he looked to the stormy sky outside his mansion, "You may be correct. I have known of his sensitivity, but I did not know that Harry had felt the castle so much as that."

The Lestrange twins nodded, "We agree too; magic definitely will defend its keepers if it feels threatened. We can do what you are asking of us, but if Harry had the aptitude for throwing knives; that is Bella's area and we know what you said before, so…" Rabastan trailed off nervously

Tom frowned, "If that is the case, I will speak to him and get him to possibly work with Bella until he doesn't need to. For now, however, I think it's better to keep them further apart."

He sighed, "Yaxley, you can teach Potter many things. I will leave it up to you and him to decide what you want to do. Just do not move too quickly."

Yaxley merely nodded as Tom eyed Rookwood warily, "I should inform you that Potter is aware of the full contents of the Prophecy. He has not yet told me of them, but in time he has promised to.

I do not think he will hold a grudge to you for your part in this. So, provided neither of you end up butchering the other; I will also leave you two to decide what to train in. The only exception here is stealth. He has to learn it; more consistently than he already has."

The former Department of Mysteries worker nodded and considered while Tom turned to Narcissa, "Cissa, I have healed Potter to the best of my abilities. I did not call on you because of his trust issues even though he had seemed amenable to someone healing him; even if they were a former enemy."

"You are to teach Potter about Potions, Herbology, and healing magic if he has the aptitude for it. I suspect he may; Potter's own mother, from what Snape has told me of her in past…she was nearly as gifted with Potions as Severus is. It is possible he simply did not care to learn when Severus targeted him so much for the past actions of Harry's father."

Tom then glared at Draco who winced to the stare, "Or, when the students of Slytherin tried to randomly sabotage his work by throwing unknown ingredients into his cauldron."

Draco then refused to look his father or mother in the face as they stared to their son and what was being pointed at him.

Tom then continued, "I do not doubt that Harry is at least adequate with herbs and plants, so these areas should be of little trouble. As for healing magic, since his own magic tried to heal him subconsciously while hurt; I am going to take an educated guess and say that Harry does have the potential ability to learn it, but that healing magic will always be a secondary skill for him to ones that allow him to fight.

I will also speak to him about possibly seeing you for…counseling. He will speak to me since currently I am the only one allowed to be near him, but this will change as he recovers more fully, and I am not always here. I will not, however, have you take over as his personal healer. He does not need one now, but I am more than proficient to take care of him."

"I know your abilities and this is not meant to slight them. Potter isn't exactly too trusting of anyone at this time. He has come to open to me because I pulled him from death and made sure he survived. I was there for him when he was at his weakest and I personally saw what was considered his weakest first-hand. But, I do not think he would willingly accept you or another follower there without me if I decided to let you heal him."

Narcissa had then smiled slightly as she nodded to him with understanding of the boy's situation and Tom then looked to the Malfoy patriarch, "Lucius, you are an old friend and a valuable ally to me and this war. Your father served as one of the first to aid me and my plight, and then pledged you to me as a boy. You have never protested the actions done nor have you ever complained about it."

Lucius waited and Tom grimaced, "Which is now why I have two different tasks I wish to entrust to you. The first is that Potter needs to be brought in to Pure-blood society, and to do so; he must learn our ways. I wish of you to handle this. Keeping in mind that patience will be required here; a whole lot of it. Potter is half-blood and while one side of his family was pureblood, he has little knowledge of it."

Tom frowned, "Which brings me to the other, more risky task. Potter needs to see the goblins and to sort out his estate I am sure he has. He needs to learn of his full heritage, but with Albus, the Order, and the Ministry now claiming him missing in action or dead…"

Lucius's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I see what problems this causes us. That would be difficult to arrange given his notoriety and subsequent recognizable features. The goblins are probably aware that he is alive as the records would show that, but the Ministry would never trust a goblin over Albus in the matter."

"Then, we could not possibly send them an owl as we do not know who is watching and might intercept the message. Goblins also do not use the Floo connection as much as we do; they say it is too risky for being overheard by the wrong people. They do not allow the use of glamour charms or disguising spells within their halls, nor the use of potions that do similar things even if it is an emergency."

"Never minding the fact that walking through the alley would be a risk as it is." Lucius said softly now

Tom nodded, "Exactly. But, I also want and very much need to keep his existence a secret for a while longer. I have no intention of imprisoning Harry here forever; I merely wish to give him some time to rebuild himself. So, you need to find out exactly what days that Bill Weasley is working and at what hours, so we avoid conflict with him and anyone else you think he works closely alongside of there. I will have others watch the alley to know the best times to come once you get his schedule."

"Depending on what we learn at the bank, I may have you begin to teach Harry how to manage his own estate. Albus likely has made a mess of it while Harry was unaware of how vast it could be."

Lucius nodded as Tom eyed him a moment, "As for myself, I will have the boy learning Occlumency and Legilimency. Wandless and Non-Verbal Spell-casting, Dueling techniques, and introduce him to the Dark arts."

Tom smirked as many in the room shifted while Draco looked about curious and Tom spoke, "Though Potter may already have a good handle on them secretly if he could use the Cruciatus on Bellatrix twice in less than one hour and knock her to her feet."

Tom gazed at Draco who had paled to that news while his father watched with a mask of stoic indifference, "I wish to speak to Draco alone for now. He is in no trouble, so do not worry."

Lucius and the rest stood to leave the room. Draco watched as his mother hesitated, but followed his father out after she gave him a look of warning to behave. Draco returned his gaze to the dark lord once the door had shut.

"My lord?" He questioned softly

Tom eyed him warily, "I know you and Harry have not always gotten along. However, I am hoping that now that you both are slightly older, that you both can put aside your former differences and to come to a mutually beneficial relationship that will allow you to work with the other if needed."

"I am not going to tell you this will happen overnight or be easy, because it will not be. Harry has endured a lot and now has changed because of it. I will not allow your toxic rivalry to further spread and harm him."

Draco watched as the older man eyed him with a stern gaze that beheld the promise of pain if he dared to refuse. The younger Malfoy was about to reply when a panicked elf appeared and Tom turned to it, "What happened?"

"M-Master, Nagini is upset with the presence of your newest guest and she is trying to attack him."

Tom paled as his eyebrow twitched with aggravation, "Oh, for the love of magic. He cannot seem to stay out of danger, and now my familiar is the one who is instigating it."

He stood and gestured a wave of dismissal to Draco after the boy promised to try to get along with Potter. The blonde watched curiously as Tom swept out of the hall. Something was strange about how the dark lord spoke and acted about Potter. He was determined to find out what.


	5. A Pernicious Parley

**Chapter 3:** _A Pernicious Parley_

Tom stormed up more stairs and down the hall as quickly as he thought was necessary to stop Nagini from injuring Harry further. She wouldn't actually eat him without his express permission; though he had once promised him to her as a meal. But as was usual with his plans, things had changed since he had made her that promise and he winced at how his familiar would take that.

As he reached the room, he paused and heard the livid hissing and spitting sounds of his snake-companion and the equally vicious reverberations in parseltongue that Harry made back at her with equal force behind his words. It was so odd to hear someone other than himself with the language, but it was also stirring to hear Harry in particular use a form of speech considered to be so dark and his by most of wizard Europe.

To know that they were the only two wizards left alive now in Europe to even harbor the ancient language was something Tom came to respect and appreciate between them as two magic-users of great power.

The dark lord had recently found that of all his allies, connections worldwide, current enemies or former ones; he minded Harry the least having such a gift that also was his to use. And Tom admitted that it had nothing exactly to do with the fact that the younger man was now considered his partner.

Not only did the boy sound so enticing using it, but he was also intriguing to watch as he spoke with it. For others to hear and behold him using the language; it was like hypnotism to almost anyone who heard him.

Even him; to a degree. The sibilant speech drew his attention and held it where it wanted it to be until Tom found he could break away. But for so many others who were born with the gift outside of Europe; they had to make it seem more than just another exotic language to get the attention that Harry garnered with it.

Perhaps part of it was Harry's fame already and the fact the gift was considered so dark and forbidden among the European culture; he had no idea, but Potter's use of the snake speech was like another form of addiction. You heard it, and then wanted it to continue; never to stop.

Tom was also very much so and quite aware that in places like India and other Oriental countries; parseltongue was far more common in witches and wizards, so using the gift to entice others was more commonplace. Those born with the gift in common birth were raised to a higher status quo; however, depending on how pwerful you were as a witch or wizard, the raise might not be much higher than before. Those of the nobility born with it often became those whose opinions were most considered. Anyone from outside these countries who visited and held the gift of the snake language were treated with utmost respect and were considered as one of the family to whoever they visited no matter where they went.

Often foreigners used this to gain diplomatic advantages, and Tom had even done this a bit in younger years; though he had not been back to India in years. Perhaps he would take Harry along with him when next he went; the boy would need to learn of other cultures outside their own.

Tom sighed; opinions of the language differed so greatly from continent to continent…

He waited for a moment longer as the sounds continued to be coming from both. Neither seemed able to back down; he sighed again, and he knew that the tension between them would be horrible for now or they would resolve this and Nagini would settle for neutral.

* * *

Harry looked up from the snake cautiously while Nagini paused her venomous words as Tom entered and his aura felt agitated at this scene. Harry slightly smiled though it looked strained, "I suppose our disagreement has brought attention to the elves? They would not have bothered you with this otherwise? I hope it did cause us to interrupt you from something too important?"

Tom smirked now as he nodded, "No, thankfully I was pretty much done and about to come check on you. You don't know how not to court danger, do you?"

Harry scowled to that, "I would have easily spoken to Nagini if she had not insisted that I was to be her next snack. Unfortunately for her, I did not take well to being told that I was to be eaten by a reptile. I am quite sure that if not for the wards I enacted; she would have easily bitten me and devoured me before you even were aware. After the whole Chamber incident; I have a rather fierce determination not to ever die by being a meal for any kind of snake...no matter how ancient or large they are."

Tom smiled now, "No, I suppose most would not be. Though very few wizards like you would know what to do to keep her from getting to them; much less be able to talk her out of her snack when she's that determined to have it."

He turned to the snake and smiled to her, _"Nagini, things have changed in the last few days. Harry can no longer be eaten."_

The snake then paused her discontent hissing, but did not uncurl her coils from the tightness they had wrapped into.

" _I had suspected that already, though I did not think it to be so much as this. He has fought you at every turn and now he smells of you Marvolo, and you of him; so…am I to assume that he is to stay?"_

Her voice now was soft but laced with barely hidden anger and intrigue. Tom raised a brow to her as Harry merely flushed red at the notion that Nagini could still smell their actions from earlier on both of them despite they had bathed since then.

" _He was rescued from a situation like mine from years ago. Albus has done what he thought was necessary once more. He nearly died, but I spared him in exchange for his aid."_

Nagini then un-tensed some as she hissed more patiently and seemed to know what the older man meant, _"Perhaps you did rescue him from such a horrible situation Marvolo, and perhaps also that this boy agreed to help you if you kept your word, but that would not require of you to…"_

Tom frowned; knowing Harry was listening to this now, _"No, you're right. It would not mean that I would be required to do what we have done. However, like me, Harry needed to forget what they had done to him there. He begged of me to make him forget. I could not deny the plea; not after what I myself went through years ago."_

" _He is mine now and will always be mine. No other shall hurt him as he has been hurt before as long as I yet breathe. And, he will come to be as powerful and as strong as I am; I will ensure that he does. He will stand by me, equal to me in all ways."_

Harry paused to that and watched hesitantly to Tom's actions. His magic felt sincere in that and Harry wondered what had been decided for him if Tom was declaring him his equal. That he would rank above even the most trusted of his Inner Circle.

Harry wondered vaguely if they yet knew Harry would rank over them without so much as warning before they were told?

Nagini then paused and she softly hissed and then nodded her triangular head as though she had understood the meaning of the words told to her. She turned to Harry and bowed it in apologies for her actions and then made him promise to speak to her more. It, apparently, got very dull for her to only have one person to speak with.

She then slithered out to the main sitting room and coiled before the fire as both watched her warily.

Tom then sat beside Harry. He stroked his head as the boy relaxed and calmed his agitated nerves, "She will be fine now. I suspect she will become fond of you quickly since you are here at my insistence and are like me in that you can speak to her."

Harry nodded as he leaned into the warmth Tom provided, "Did you mean what you said?"

Tom looked to him, "Did I mean what exactly? And before I forget; there is something I want you to know."

He looked to Tom as the man cradled him close and forced his face to his, "You have endured hell and it is of no fault of yours that you did so. I want you to know and to understand that no matter what those muggles did to you; that you had not wanted it. Not in the way that it was given."

"Because you were forced to do whatever they wanted; they took of you what should have been yours to give freely. I do not see this the same way as they do; they wanted to hurt you and force you to think less of yourself."

"But you are stronger than any other I have met personally in spirit; including Albus, Harry. They might have hurt you badly and neither of us can deny that, but you still survived them. When you chose to allow me close to you; I never thought of you as used. I was seeing the act as one of comfort for you and one that you chose to allow."

"Because you chose me; I chose to accept you and what you wanted from me."

Crimson eyes watched as the verdant ones before him sparkled and his lips trembled in both sadness for his losses, and in happiness that this wizard before him had not thought of him as no more than used garbage to throw away.

Tom let Harry regain his emotions then spoke again softly, "Now you wanted to know if I meant something a moment before?"

Harry hesitated as the last of his emotional upheaval subsided, "Did you mean what you told to Nagini? That you would not allow them to hurt me ever again like that so long as you were alive to do so? That I was yours and would always be yours?" he sighed, "I am not exactly like you; I still have emotions that will conflict with yours and how you will think, but I can learn to try and accept them for what they are. Do you really want me as the one who should stand equal to you?"

Tom smiled as Harry noted that his magic had become content and soft while a hand continued to caress his face. Harry turned to him once more to try and discern the confusing emotions Tom emitted. They both felt the magic of their cores blend with the other and merge together in a benevolent way that caused no pain. Though both of them had yet to really accept what it was trying to force them to admit to the other; it was too soon and too complicated for them both.

"You should know that, in truth and full honesty on my part, you have already been my equal for years. My followers know that unconsciously; though they would never dare to imply that I am weak because of it. Nor would any of them verbally admit aloud that you are equal to me when they cannot be. I have known this for some time, but refused to admit it aloud.

I refused to even think of it as a truth until only a good few weeks ago. Now, I can see fully and exactly know how true it is. Now I can truly admit it freely to you without feeling angered by it that you are my equal." He spoke softly as the boy waited for him to elaborate and Tom sighed now, "How many times have I tried to end your life now? How many of those attempts ever came close to truly killing you?"

Tom grimaced, "None of them have. Some of them may have appeared to, but in reality; you were actually quite unharmed. I am a dark lord and all know my name and power in Wizarding Britain; I am the one who has generated the most fear since the fall of Dark Lord Grindelwald in 1945, but I am the one wizard who has the inability to eliminate one of his biggest opponents.

First, because of the enviable luck of the boy and now because I have rescued you from what would have done what I could not? I could not allow myself to let you die such a death; the connection between us was inundated with your pain and the sensation of death."

Tom's eyes shut as his hands had curled, "I couldn't stand the feel of your life draining away as I was forced to feel as though it were also a part of me. I have never felt so close to the world of the dead; I never want to experience it like that ever again."

Harry was quiet; he had been unaware that his death was being felt through the connection between them and was possibly what had forced Tom to act. He leaned into the older wizard as his arms wrapped around him in gentleness as Harry shivered while he thought about what would have happened had Tom not come to rescue him that night.

He continued to listen as Tom spoke slowly again, "Do you also not feel our magical signatures drawing us together, despite how dark mine is and how neutral yours is? I won't say Light because I know your magic is not as white or golden-hued as it should be. I also know you sense it and feel it as I do? Do you not know what it means?" he asked softly, "I did not wish to accept it at first, as I know you likely didn't, but we won't be able to ignore the pull and fight this forever?"

"The Prophecy was void the night I failed to kill you because we both survived the ordeal. Then I used your blood to restore my mind and body. Now you have my blood in repayment for the actions and our magic draws us together and is trying to forge a new way for our world to survive by bringing us together."

"I doubt that it meant for us to be more intimately involved; magic doesn't have the means to push those emotions in people." Tom's gaze softened as Harry eyed him, "But you Harry James Potter, you bring out the emotions in me that I killed and buried within myself. Emotions that I thought I never wanted nor needed to help me."

"You're truly my own equal, and now with our magic trying to push us together; there is no one but you that I can see ever being considered equal to me as you are." His voice was next to a whisper as his lips ghosted his neck, "No one but you."

Harry went slack and leaned into him as Tom felt the boy shaking. He was crying; and Tom didn't know why nor did he understand it, but he simply let him release the tears.

Once he had Harry looked to him, "No one but you."

The whispered words made the older wizard feel tingly and his magic fritz with a particularly anticipatory buzz to it.

Harry then pondered on something, "I don't want to pry into your life with what you don't wish to share with me…

Tom then shushed him, "I never want to have to lie to you. Not now nor anymore. You are mine and deserve answers if I can grant them. While I may tell you that I might not wish to speak of something and expect you to respect it; all you have to do is ask of me on what you wish to know. I'll try my best to answer you."

His gaze narrowed, "There should be no secrets between us if we want this to work and to last."

Harry inclined his head, but his lips were then bit in nervousness.

"Okay, but what did you mean when you told Nagini that my situation was like one you experienced years ago?"

Tom's body tensed automatically with hesitance and Harry rubbed a hand to his chest, "You don't have to tell me; not if you don't want to since I can feel that whatever that meant for you was not happy, but…I would like to know more of you than the lies that have been hand-fed to me all these years. Remember, I am now yours and there is no one but you that will eventually know all there is of me."

Tom's gaze looked like they contemplated the words as he then relaxed and waved a hand. Wandless magic that had the door to the bedroom closed softly. Warded with a silencing barrier and locking charms. Harry knew that was to keep Nagini or any followers from daring to intrude on them if they came as much as it was for Tom's privacy.

Or if things got emotionally out of control and they decided to alleviate the stress another way than simply talking…

Harry felt his emotions as they roiled underneath the surface of his core. Harry felt them and waited patiently for him to decide. Tom petted his hair with an almost absent-minded touch, "You deserve to know of me more than anyone else here. More of me than they may already know."

"I do not claim to know nor fathom how much Albus told you of my life before Hogwarts, but no quantity of his half-truths would keep the fact that it was not kind from anyone who learned of it.

I was born in December of 1929, but attended Hogwarts during the World War II era. You probably could have guessed this since the fiasco with the Chamber when you were twelve." Tom said slowly as he waited for the exclamation of how old he was to come

When Harry merely inclined and accepted the words as they were; Tom relaxed slightly, "My mother was the last pureblood heiress to the lineage of Salazar Slytherin and was as magically gifted as a squib. Barely able to hold a spell let alone several. While she lacked spell-casting talent, my mother was very gifted in potions and herbology."

"Her family had also rivaled the Weasley's for whom was the poorest; the wealth of the line having been squandered for years before I was born." His fists curled, "My father on the other hand; he was a muggle man to whom my mother loved with an obsession.

An obsession that led her to do things that she knew would end badly for her when she was caught; and she knew she would be…she wasn't the most subtle person, nor the brightest. She had an infatuation with the forbidden that led her to ensnaring what was supposed to be untouchable to her with Amortentia out of desperation."

"She kept him underneath the potion's influence for years. Then when she conceived me; she let him go. I do not know why, but she did, and she explained to him of what she was and of how she was now with his child."

"My father did not react as she had thought or maybe as she had hoped he would to her news. He called her an abomination and thought of me as a spawn of the devil. He walked out on both of us as soon as he finished ranting and raving; he abandoned her in her vulnerable state as her own father and brother cast her to the roads for what she had done. Hoping that she'd die of illness because of her fragility and that her death would take the unwanted child with her."

Tom's eyes then gleamed with maliciousness, "No matter that the said child would one day grow up to be the most powerful dark wizard alive."

Harry's eyes misted, "I am sorry. I never knew any of this; Albus mentioned at the end of last year that he had some things he wanted to share with me this year about you in preparation for the war. But, he discarded me before that happened."

Tom's gaze softened, "Do not worry over it for now. My mother could not apparate. She could not afford the Knight Bus, and could not have made herself a port-key. She wandered about on foot in her ragged clothes amid the snow and ice.

Finally, at some point near the time of my birth, she had reached Knockturn Alley. Before this, she managed always to find small places to stay for a short time. Once she had reached the alleyway; this is where she sold her last remaining heirloom to Caractus Burke for a pittance of what it was truly worth. The locket of Slytherin she wore as the heiress."

Tom looked as though the memory of this was paining him and Harry understood immediately that sort of gap in one's heart. He too had had one for years; one that still ached at times.

"Had she not been desperate for the money; my mother likely would have kept it and given it to the matrons of the orphanage to keep for me." Tom told him slowly, "But, I doubt they would have done what she intended them to if she had. They would likely have sold it to earn a bit of spare coin for the upkeep of the place because they would have seen how valuable it was just by the precious stones that were inlaid to the metalwork."

"My father, as I said before, was also a wealthy man for a muggle; he could have sheltered her long enough to allow her a safe birth before deciding to abandon her and me. But he did not, and so she came to the Orphanage I was raised at. It was here I was born; it was there I was named for my father that abandoned my mother and me as much as I was named for the grandfather who wanted nothing to do with us after she had spoiled the last of her pure blood for a man of detested heritage."

"My mother lived only long enough to name me." Tom said softly, "It has taken me years to accept that she did not willingly abandon me to that life. She had no choice. She was ill, weakened and exhausted. Child birth is an ordeal for any person to endure, and my mother was already too weak to live much after it."

Tom paused as he wandered down these dark memories that made up his life. Harry merely curled to his side and offered him the reassurance that he was still there and knew what he had gone through to some extent.

"I was always different from the other children there. As an infant, I had heard the stories of the staff and how they would whisper of how quiet I had been compared to the noisy other babies. A good child; an angelic infant that was a blessing to the staff since I allowed them rest. But that image changed very quickly. As I got older, my magic had become the more apparent problem."

"I was powerful, like you, before I ever knew of magic. I had a presence that suffocated others to be near me. I learned early that I could make things happen if I wanted them to, and it took me very little time to learn how to manipulate and control that."

"The other children had bullied me and tormented me for years and years before I managed to fight back when I had regained control of my own powers, but after I learned to utilize my magic this way…they grew afraid of me and tended to avoid me.

Tom's expression then darkened, "But that all changed when I was your age. Grindelwald was reaching new heights of power in our world and the muggle war was destroying much of London. The air raids, curfews, poor rations given to the people and the bombs gave no comfort to me as I was forced to return to the hell of the orphanage."

Harry's hand rubbed and comforted him as Tom seemed lost to his memories.

Tom considered, "I am ahead of myself now. After I was old enough; I came to Hogwarts and as you know; I was sorted into Slytherin. As one might imagine; a poor and orphaned half-blood among countless rich, spoiled and snobbish purebloods is a recipe for disaster."

Harry and Tom then both snorted in amusement to that at nearly the same time before they both blinked in surprise and then smiled to the other.

Tom grimaced, "I never minded them as much as when they simply ignored me and looked to me with distaste. But when they began to try beat me up and hurt me, whether physically or to torment me with magic; I became like a demon. I would use no wand and hold them up as my magic silently strangled them. I hissed at them as my eyes would flash with rage."

"It happened only three times. Once in my first year and twice in my second before someone realized my hissing sounds was actually the language of Parseltongue. Once they had, they bent down before me and confused the hell out of me. I had to figure out why they acted that way."

"Once I had, I merely allowed it to continue and manipulated it to my own advantage. They were now more than happy to do whatever I wanted of them; so why waste such stupidity. This went on for years as Albus watched and waited for me to come to a sort-of understanding that I did not have the capacity for to the muggles and their world; nor the muggle-borns that came here and tried to force us to change our ways."

Tom paused, "When I became sixteen, I returned to the orphanage as was usual for the summer. I had given up to pleading to Dippet for asylum as Dumbledore always convinced him to not allow it. That I needed this time away to foster more understanding to a world that once was mine as much as the wizarding world had become my new home. I had intended to leave there as it was late in the summer to do something I needed.

But the kids at the orphanage that I had grown up with and tormented in retaliation for the bullying; they had become older now as I was and in this time, change to them was inevitable. The course of the muggle war had changed them, and other events that I hadn't been there for while at Hogwarts."

Tom's scarlet gaze hardened, "There was one day very close to my arrival back that they decided that they had had enough of my tormenting them. I did not necessarily actively seek them out nor need my wand to do what I did…but my wandless skills even at sixteen, while larger than most my age, were limited. I often was alone; I preferred the solitude, and they cornered me."

"Several of the teenaged boys were no better than thugs; while a few had joined the muggle militia training programs once they had turned eighteen that year. Their sheer size overpowered me physically; much like you would say that Crabbe or Goyle would do to you.

One of the girls that had always hung around them had taken my wand. They did not know what sort-of power I had to use to haunt them with nor did they understand that my wand was a part of it, but they figured that beating me up and using rape against me was equivalent to me as what I did to them."

"They continually managed to find me off guard as I was often lost in thoughts; I was hardly a master of mind magic at sixteen. I had no true barriers to help me notice their approaches. I had become warier after the first time it had been done, but I had not initially thought that they would try it more than once, and so I was forced numerous times in the summer before my sixth and seventh years to…entertain them against my own will."

His eyes hardened, "They went so far as to sneak into my room and steal my wand. Leaving practically defenseless due to my limited wandless abilities and because of the laws regarding underage magic; like you were, I was basically a sitting duck. For the very short amount of time I stayed after I graduated; I had warded my rooms to keep them away. They soon learned it was better to leave me alone."

Harry's breath caught as fury surged his frame, "Gang rape…"

Tom let go as Harry stood and paced while he watched him warily. Harry's magic was fluctuating badly as his emotions became conflicted.

"No one" He said coldly, "No one deserves that. It is an action that I wish upon no one. I still remember their hands on me when you leave. I still feel the sick and nauseous sensation of inappropriate touches in places I wished I didn't."

Harry's fists curled, "I still feel them breaking me when left alone and to my own thoughts. I cannot stand it and it makes me so angry that I have a gift that could have stopped them, but because of our laws; I was, as you said, a sitting duck."

Tom stood slowly and walked to him. He embraced Harry, "It will get better and go away in time. You have me here to make it do so, and I will gladly give you what you need to remember that they are not here."

Harry relaxed some and nodded to this, "So what has been decided about my…stay?"

Tom led Harry to the sitting room and to a chair before the fire. He sat down and pulled Harry to his lap as he kissed his neck softly to make him calm down, "The Death Eaters have oddly not protested your acceptance of my side. I am not sure yet that this means you are safe among them all, but for those that will matter, you will be; unless they want to pay a price that is much too high for them to want to. The rest will still need observing and me to remain vigilant in how they act to your name."

"I do not intend to hide you away here forever nor do I intend to keep our…bond a secret either. If I want you to sit in my lap with them all present during a meeting, you will. If I want to kiss you as they watch, I will."

"But," His gaze hardened, "Should any of them reveal you to those who do not need to know before we are ready…I will make them beg for mercy only to show that I have none for traitors."

Harry nodded with a slight smile as Tom's fingers were massaging his leg and making it difficult for him to concentrate.

"Before I get to the actual training and what I had already partially planned out, what would you like to see happen for yourself? How far do you want to go?"

Harry silenced his busy brain and his body tensed as Tom tensed now to the silence, "Do not be afraid of reprimand for your opinions."

Harry shook his head now, "It's not that. It's…it's more that I actually do not know how far to go or of how far I trust myself? I am so angry for all of this and I don't grasp how they could possibly have done this at all. I am...aware that if they had not acted as they have; that I might not be here now nor to know you as I do or start to comprehend the sensations in our connection. But at the same time; I cannot equate how they could do this and don't wish their actions to go unpunished."

Harry then sighed, "I suspect that even without their heinous actions; I would have sooner or later been betrayed by them all. I do not regret choosing to live and I do not regret you, Tom. While I wish to try to understand why they left me to die, I could never go back to them and you have no need to fear that I would ever abandon you for them after what they allowed.

But even still; my anger is still simmering and waiting for the chance to pounce. I don't know how well I could control myself and my reactions to whatever we could find out."

Tom considered, "I have an idea though it will be highly dangerous to you. However, I will go with you to ensure nothing happens. You can sense the magic of others and their magic will give way to the feelings and intentions without coloring them as words could. Magic would show them as their true reflections while their words would show them like a distorted mirror."

"I am proposing that you and I go to where some of them are and I let you feel their magic and discern their emotions of your fate. Or, the emotions of what they know about what was done to you from whatever they had been told. You can then decide how far you want to take all this. We will have to be very cautious; I do not want you anywhere near Albus or Alastor for obvious reasons. Dumbledore though; he too can sense magic and that is even more a reason to keep away from him."

Harry considered and then wished he had his vision. He grinned slightly as a slow nod crept in, "I can agree to that. But, I want to wait until my injuries heal and my body has had time to regain some of its lost functionality."

Tom smiled now, "I would not have done this otherwise. I refuse to risk you like that."

Harry smiled as his nose then nuzzled his neck and he made a soft sigh while Tom carded a hand through his hair. They remained sitting like this for several minutes and simply enjoyed the quiet comfort of the presence of the other.

"So, depending on what we find out…what did you wish to have me do for you?" Harry asked

Tom paused a moment, "There have been many gifted witches and wizards who were blind and did not allow the loss of their sight to hinder them. Many of them lived long and very prosperous lives. Few of them chose occupations that involved fighting or potions true, but there are some who did."

Harry listened with interest now, "Is there any way to restore my vision?"

Tom sighed, "Not in the wizarding world currently. Not among human witches and wizards."

Harry prompted, "But…"

Tom shifted uncomfortably, "But there are ways a magical race could restore it. However, I hesitate to let you choose them."

Harry paused; his anger to this surged up and he wanted to push Tom away and lash out at this. But, Tom usually had reasons to hesitate.

"Why are you wary of allowing me to choose one of them?" Harry asked slowly; hurt lacing his voice, "If my vision could be restored…"

He stood and walked to the fire as his face looked away from Tom now in anguish, "If it could be restored, I could see you when you and I are together. I could see those smiles that I know are reserved for me and the quirks of your lips when something amuses you. I could see the smirks that cross your face when an idea comes to you."

Tom was silent as he waited for Harry to finish his angry spiel to his words, "Sure, I can sense them through your magic and how it reacts to your emotions. It is not the same as seeing them and being able to relish the feel of them."

He turned to him, "What has you so wary of this?"

Tom stood up abruptly before him and his magic was suffocating the room with barely concealed rage, fear, and something Harry could not exactly pinpoint as he gasped in shock to the sensations.

"I hesitate to allow it because any of the magical races that could restore your sight to you; they would ask for something in return in repayment for what they did for you. Something that I would never agree to give them for the service they could grant me and you." He caressed his cheek possessively as Harry stilled to the motion, "Vampires would need to turn you in order to force your eyes to regain its sight and make your vision return. As would the Were-creatures."

Harry was silent now as Tom told him of the possible consequences and of why he did not want to let Harry simply charge head first and ask of them to help him.

"The Sylvan elves, sometimes called High or Forest elves; they could restore your sight next to effortlessly, but finding them now would be next to impossible due to their culture as our allies having long since abandoned the human one. Negotiating with them for what we want even more than impossible.

You would then be indebted to them and unable to leave them. Not until the debt was repaid. There would no way for either you or I to know how long this would be for, and I would be forced to let you go. Forced to make you stay there with them…not knowing what manner of things they would do in order for you to repay the debt we owe for the return of your sight."

"The Fae would take you as one of theirs and train you as either an arcane warrior, a mage of magic and weapons, or as high-level sorcerer for the service provided to you. However, you would no longer be considered a part of human society, even if you had missions among them. The Drow, or the dark elves, would do the same and force you to break any and all contact to anyone outside their world."

His gaze was pained at the thought of losing Harry by such a means and the young man now was beginning to see why. Returning his vision by using the magical races would force them to pay a price neither wanted. The price being Harry himself and being turned over to their custody for the services rendered.

Tom continued, "An incubus or a succubus would demand sexual favors that would leave you bereft of life, so restoring your vision with them would not be worth it."

Tom growled now in feral tones, "Besides Harry, you are mine. No one gets to touch you but me now. No one gets to see you when you are vulnerable and in need as I do. As much as I would love to restore your sight and to see those emerald eyes sparkle with vibrancy; I will not allow anyone to take you from me."

Harry didn't know where this submissive side of him had come from; but, he for an unknown reason, he didn't dare to fight it. He whimpered out as Tom watched him with a certain amount of softness and then cradled him close.

"They don't get to touch what is not theirs to claim." He growled to the boy, "Nor do they get to possess what was never theirs to own. The magical races are greedy now; wizards have taken much from them, and so…when a wizard needs something from one of them, it always comes with a price that is too high for most to pay."

Harry whined as the magic caused him to begin to harden, "Now look what you've done? We're going to need to be more careful about our magic or else we'll end up rutting in the meeting hall."

Tom raised a brow to that idea from him as a smirk formed and Harry paused before a high-pitched whine emitted from him, "Oh no, you seriously aren't considering that. Not only would you be displaying me, in all my goodness, for them all to see but I would probably also die from embarrassment."

"Unable to look at them in the face ever again." He whined loudly

Tom's fingers trailed his sides before pinning him to the wall, "But then they would know you belong to me. They would not dare to harm that which I have claimed as mine." He leered

Harry shivered as desire ran through him before a scowl stretched across his face, "Or, they would be jealous of me and wait until I am alone to try to strike at me. I would not put it past them."

Tom paused to the words as anger caused his eyes to darken and the growls became like savage snarls. Harry gasped as Tom bit his neck and sucked hard to swell the skin. His hips rotating and forcing Harry to moan.

"I will eviscerate anyone who dares to try anything like that." He whispered malevolently, "I'll bleed them dry and make an example of them."

Harry groaned; such words should not have aroused him like they were doing. He thrusted forward and Tom smiled carnally, "You want this don't you, Harry. You want me to own you and for someone to try it. So you can revel in the agony I bring them for gambling their life at a chance to hurt you."

" _Fuck Tom."_ He hissed out, _"I swear your words and magic alone are enough to make me aroused and to come, but when you speak like that…"_

Tom smiled with a glint to his eyes, _"Another idea for another time, my pet. Should I not speak then? Should I simply thrust against you and hiss at you as my magic coils with yours? Should I simply rut here with you like a common animal?"_

Harry's head lolled off to one side as he made noises of the most enticing kind that Tom had ever had with any of his former lovers. The boy was so responsive and his magic felt so delicious like this.

" _Bloody Hell…"_ Harry managed as he panted, _"Damn it all to Hell; I want this so badly that my body aches for it. Our magic is coalescing together but has not yet coiled enough to fully merge…yet, I don't think I could handle such a change even if it had…I want this, I want you as you seem to desire me, but it is too soon."_

" _The bond being formed for us like this is just too much too fast. I want it, damn it do I want it; but, I can't get myself to agree that it is not too fast."_

Tom's gaze was both full of desire and soft as he realized how quickly they had seemingly accepted all of this. It was a bit fast and unrealistic.

" _Then if you don't want the bond yet; let me at least please you, little one. Let me take care of you."_

The words gave Harry pause and he nodded in assent to them as Tom let his fingers slide low and grip his lover. The cool and firm touch had Harry panting heavier while Tom stroked his erection and smiled as the pre-cum leaked out from Harry for him.

A low growl was issued as he suddenly remembered that Harry had never before willingly allowed anyone else to have his body like this. That no one had ever seen him in the heat of passion and to see him as he allowed himself to un-confine his control over his magic and let go. To so fully and totally surrender himself to another as he had done with Tom…

His grip then tightened slightly as a possessive gleam took over and Tom knew that Harry would be his forever. Harry would be the only one who could make or break him now.

" _Go on little one, give yourself to me."_ He hissed gently, _"Give me your seed and let me see you come undone."_

Harry was lost then as he arced into him and screamed out in ecstasy. White fluid erupted in thick, pearly ropes as Harry rode his orgasm before Tom. He came down from his high soon and leaned to him. It wasn't long before Harry's eyes closed and his breathing leveled.

Tom merely held him there until he was sure the boy was asleep. Then he carefully maneuvered him back to the bedroom and laid his precious package onto the silken sheets. He covered him and let Harry rest as he left to go and do more work that needed done.

His erection was straining, but his little one needed time to recover. There would be plenty of time once he had to teach him of the finer aspects of pleasure. Tom smirked, oh there would definitely be more than enough time for that.


	6. Healing and Recuperation

**Chapter 4:** _Healing and Recuperation_

Over the next week, Harry had rapidly begun to heal and soon was up and about for longer amounts of time and walking mostly on his own. Before this, he couldn't walk hardly at all. Tom's initial emergency healing had allowed him to walk somewhat, but not very far or for long by himself and alone without someone needing to be there in case of him falling or getting dizzy. Tom observed his progress with a critical eye and never indulged Harry's wants if he thought they would interrupt his progress.

Harry was sincerely grateful to his lover for what he had done for him. He was glad that the actions of his first night here had not had lingering repercussions to his injuries. Tom would not have dealt well with the guilt he would have had. For, he had always remained close by during the last week. Close enough for Harry's magical core to take in his magic to accelerate his own for healing. If he could not be there; then either one of the elves or Nagini remained with Harry under strict guidelines.

Though that meant he was going for a day without the feel of him nearby and a lack of magic to help him.

Tom was, however, very pleased that he could help his partner like this and reveled as he saw how much stronger Harry grew each and every single day from his ordeal. He saw the fierce looks of determination that were exuded into his aura. Harry wanted to recover now; now that he found he had a reason to live. Tom was surprised that the younger man had honestly wanted to stay; he had, admitted if only to himself silently, that he had expected Harry to scare and reject him once he had understood what he had done and asked

Interestingly enough, his lover seemed to like that Tom was so careful about his recovery process and how his progress went as many others had disregarded such things. Though Harry had assured the older wizard that he had not romantically been involved before as he had said; he simply meant that most others had disregarded his feelings on certain matters and that had ended up endangering him further or making a partially healed injury worse than it had been to begin with.

Then, in the aftermath of the ordeal; they had tried to brush off his emotions as if they were unnecessary or misplaced in order to keep him sedate over the events.

That Tom would indulge him if he asked him to and would make time to spend with him when he was allowed to by his work, but that the dark wizard only agreed to the more intimate aspects of their relationship if he knew it wouldn't harm him further or hinder what recovery progress was made? Harry liked that and found himself more and more liking that he could surrender the spot of alpha male to Tom.

The older wizard also noted that Harry had not shied away from touch after his ordeal. No, even after that first night with him here at the manor, he had seemed to want it in order to erase the memories of what he had gone through. Both of them were fully aware that Harry would never truly forget because the situation he was in had been deplorable and highly traumatic, as they had spoken a great deal of this.

However, Harry had said that he would not have been able to live with himself if he had allowed what happened to affect him that way.

Tom had understood as he had dealt with his own situation similarly; until he began to shut everyone else out unless they had a report or other work-related business to discuss. Tom also admitted to him that his incident had led him to be with not with just one person, but several. Though none of them had meant anything to him. Not like Harry did now.

And so, it was because of his…feelings for the younger man that the dark wizard was at a dilemma. He had told Narcissa that he would speak to Harry about counseling. He had yet to do this, and he was sure that Harry would not react favorably to what he might be trying to imply by suggesting it.

About as unfavorably as he had about Tom's hesitance to use one of the magical race's knowledge to have a chance to restore his lover's eyesight. He hoped that he would be able to calm him if that happened.

* * *

He walked into the room and found it empty. Harry should have been resting here in the sitting area. Tom froze inside as a panic began to rise within; no one should be able to freely enter his rooms except him, Harry or Nagini. He walked about and the tension was almost unbearable.

Harry's signature was still here and felt the same, but it had somewhat faded from before. What had happened while he was gone?

He spotted Nagini on the rug before the fire.

" _Where is Harry?"_ He asked of her

Nagini then looked up and noticed the boy had left and scented the room before speaking, _"He is in the shower, I think. The air tastes like soap. Why? Where did you think he had gotten to?"_

Tom internally berated himself for thinking someone had broken in; none of his followers would dare and no one of the Ministry or the Order knew where this hideout was. Harry also was still in no condition to try and flee on his own if he had wanted to. Besides, Tom genuinely trusted that Harry had no desire to leave him and so he relaxed to this. He shook his head as he then went to the bedroom as Nagini hissed with annoyance and left. Knowing those two…they would be at it again like rabbits.

Tom entered the room just as Harry re-entered wrapped in a towel and his hair slightly dripping with water as he paused to sensing Tom there. He waited and wondered why he was back so quick.

"I need to speak to you about something, so dress and meet me in the sitting area for the afternoon meal." He said as he tried not to think of yanking the towel off of his lover

Harry hid a smile and nodded; he knew Tom had forced himself not to react. Though he obviously had wanted to; the bond had been acting worse than usual in the last few hours while neither of them knew why, and the man had left hastily and made sure to close the door to avoid the temptation of returning.

Harry went about dressing and within another five to ten minutes exited the bedroom and joined Tom for a light lunch. He sat down and waited for the man to collect his thoughts as the elf brought their food and curtsied as she vanished.

"I spoke to Lucius earlier and he reported that the goblins of Gringotts have been trying to get a chance to speak to you alone for years. Albus has prevented that in whatever manner he could manage. Whether or not having you be accompanied by someone, or otherwise; and now with your supposed death, the goblins have been forced to silence about whatever they wanted to speak of in order to maintain their secrecy of confidential matters. It appears, from what little Lucius has garnered; and it is quite small, that you were being kept in the dark of your full heritage and Albus has been somewhat illegally using the money of your estate to fund his Order while under the guise of being your magical guardian upon your return to your proper world. Among other things."

Harry paused his fork that had been about to have a bite taken and his fingers curled tightly, "For some reason, that does not even surprise me. Do you know if any of the funds were given to specific people to care for me? How much of what Albus did was to ensure I upheld the Prophecy and was to ensure I died like a sacrifice to you?"

Tom's gaze was concerned, "I do not know and that does bother me. I only know from Lucius's report that the goblins are trying to work with him so they can get you there. They seem to need to speak to you urgently, which worries me as that means they found out something that they feel needs addressed and goblins only work with wizards because they have to. They would never willingly choose to work alongside another human wizard unless it had a benefit for them to."

Tom sighed, "Not anymore anyways. Not with their grudge against us for the betrayal of the old alliances."

Harry nodded as a delicate silence took over and the sounds of eating became more frequent. Harry was thinking a lot and then noticed how uncomfortable his partner was. He wondered why.

"Tom, are you alright? You seem...conflicted and agitated over something."

Tom then eyed him as Harry's voice faded and he realized the concern was genuine.

He paused but soon spoke, "Harry…I know you are comfortable with me and will speak to me about most things. I am not, however, always here and I wondered if perhaps you might be amenable to having another person in case I am not here at a time you need."

Tom felt the tension rise as Harry stilled again. Tom forced Harry to feel his concern for him as he laid a hand to his. The younger man breathed slowly and tried to calm himself. His eyes shut tight; the inevitable rejection impending; Tom was already tired of him...

"I am not trying to pass you off to another." he spoke softly as green eyes opened and looked to him without seeing; just feeling the sincerity of the phrase, "I simply know that my work will not always allow me to be here and neither would it allow me to drop whatever I am doing to rush back here. I would feel more…at ease if there was someone here when I am not that you had to confide in. Someone to speak to if I cannot at that time be there."

Harry paused; his body tense and starting to tremble in anxiousness. Tom then grabbed his hand and possessively stroked one of his long fingers over the smooth skin, "I will always try to be here when you need me to the most. But, understand that my work can sometimes take me away from here for days at a time.

And until you can join in on all of this; I would like to try and make you comfortable as possible if I should not be here. Nagini tends to go with me wherever I go, but she might on occasion stay now that you're here and you speak."

Harry tensed further and looked uneasy as red orbs saw the faint raw magic rise in panic some before slowly falling again, "And who exactly did you have in mind for me to speak to?"

Tom waited as Harry seemed to calm some, "My first option was Narcissa Malfoy. She was a healer before Draco was born, and is qualified to counsel you if needed. She is aware that she is not to become your healer and only to speak with you if you want to."

Harry then seemed ill as Tom wondered why, "And…she won't tell anyone what I say? Her husband or her son? Her sister Bellatrix?"

Tom shook his head as he tried to reassure him, "She couldn't do that even if she had wanted to. She would break her healer's oath and be in violation of her healer's contract between a patient and their care-giver. By doing that, she would willingly be giving up her magic for the offense and quite possibly could die from it depending on how serious the breach is. Though she does not really work, she can take individual cases but is still held to her oath and contracts if she does."

Tom smirked some then smiled genuinely, "Her being a healer is also one of the reasons I did not have her take the Dark Mark. Not only would the mark have conflicted with her natural abilities as a healer and possibly make them harder to use; Saint Mungo's Hospital would never have hired her if anyone felt the dark energy on her."

"During the first war, many of the higher skilled healers did all the job application interviews to ensure none of mine who wore the Mark entered the facility. I learned early on that to have eyes and ears there; someone had to go who was free of the dark magic I branded to my followers."

Tom scowled, "Of course, Narcissa being the spouse of Lucius Malfoy made her application suspicious to them as it was. But, without the Mark on her and without evidence of her conspiring with them; they had no choice but to hire her."

Harry relaxed slightly, "And she won't try to force me to speak if I say I don't wish to?"

Tom frowned, "No, she shouldn't. Keep in mind though that she is there to listen to you and help you. By using her skills and talking of whatever could haunt you; she can help you overcome that. I myself have at times spoken to her, but not for the same reasons. While I do have some emotions and morals; mine are vastly skewed from most."

Harry smiled now as a smirk appeared, "Not that I seemed to mind that overly much. It is probably because I grew up needing to know how to steal and lie. Much like you did to survive."

Tom smiled now sadly, "Yes, and part of the reason for it is right in front of you."

Harry scowled now, " Oh, for good Merlin Tom, please don't start that again. I told you that I did not believe that you were as much to blame as Albus was for even telling my parents of a Prophecy that might or might not have come true even if you had not acted."

"Maybe" Tom said quietly, "But I still am responsible for acting without confirming what could have happened. I am still responsible for the loss you suffered because I cast the curses. It is because of my actions that you were left to be abused as I was, and I cannot forgive that in myself."

"Not now anyways; not with how we are and acknowledging that I likely don't deserve you nor the chance you have given me."

Harry sighed and set his fork down patiently, "So let us pretend that you did wait and consider what could have happened and chose not to act on the news of the Prophecy? If my parents survived the first war, and I grew up with them whole and healthy alongside of possible younger siblings?"

Tom watched warily now, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry grimaced, "Do you honestly believe that had you not acted and if my parents had lived to rear me like normal…that I would be here with you as I am now? That I would be so easily accepting of this bond between us and wish for it to one day be able to be whole?"

Tom went eerily quiet now and said nothing as the words struck at him like a knife to his soul. Or, what was left of it to strike at.

Harry looked away as Tom eyed him, "I am under no illusions that my parents and most of their friends were light wizards; that all of them for the most part, had abhorred any use of dark magic. They might have come to understand that some of it was necessary as I have, but even then; they would have watched me very carefully because not only did my magic orientation not lean to the light as much as they had probably hoped, I was never very good at concealing my emotions and likely would have eventually exploded or snapped.

Because of that; they would have vehemently fought any sort of bond you and I could have had together, if that had been the case. The same scenario would be appropriate with Sirius, as he too hated the dark arts due to his family."

Harry eyed the floor, "I know now of their necessity from the discussions we have held, but I do not think that had they lived; that I would be here. Not like this. It is possible that they would fight to keep me from you, and that would just have garnered their death in another way.

Which would then mean that you yourself would have set me against you more violently than I reacted to it this time. Mostly because I had no bond of parental love to my parents that most children do as I did not know them. Sure, I care about them and wonder if at times they approve of what I have done, but I know there is nothing they can do to change it if they don't. "

Harry eyed him softly, "I do not want things to change. If they did, those changes would not bring me happiness the way you have now. I do not want you to continually feel guilt for the loss; you played a part, but that part was forced on you since Albus chose to inform my parents of the Prophecy and advise them to go into hiding."

Harry sighed, "If you think me speaking to Mrs. Malfoy will help, I will promise to at least try. But, if I tell you that I do not wish to any longer; I expect you to not force me to."

Tom nodded silently as he stood and walked to the sofa. He sat down beside Harry and pulled him to his side. He wondered what was running around in Tom's head now to make him act like this.

"I have never thought about how different things could be if I had chosen certain things in another manner than I did." He spoke so quietly Harry had to strain to hear him, "I actually have never considered what would be different if I had not acted."

His arms tightened as they gripped at Harry's waist and his hands held to him as if they were afraid to let go. Afraid that Harry would vanish if he did.

Harry then straddled his lap as he cradled his face, "Then let's forget about all this and concentrate on what really matters. That I am alive and we are here together, as should be. That you don't have to fear me going away. That you don't need to worry about me simply disappearing for no reason."

Tom saw Harry's smile and relaxed some to it as he continued to ensure his lover understood, "I chose to let you take me willingly away from there and to heal me; though, I do admit that I was hesitant, but I didn't have time to take long on an answer. I chose to live and to survive, as I have always done and to let you become the only one who would ever know me intimately. I freely chose of a sound mind to let Lord Voldemort become my partner, my savior, and my only lover."

Harry smiled more as Tom's breath seemed to stop from the feel of his magic being suffused with his happiness.

"I am not going anywhere that you don't wish me to be. Not by choice, but we both know this is a war and that there is always a chance that I could be captured. No matter the training I receive." Harry eyed him tenderly if Tom was reading him correctly, "I will always try my hardest not to allow that to happen. I will always promise that I will try my best to return to you always and in victory of whatever you set me out there to accomplish."

"But I am no immortal either Tom, and I can die." He spoke quietly as the dark lord froze to the words that made his whole being seize with tension, "And I cannot do what you did to become that way."

Tom gripped at him, "Why not?"

Harry looked away for merely a second as his gaze then returned to the possessive and nearly panicked eyes of his partner, "Because while I likely could kill someone now to make a Horcrux of my own; one of us needs their soul whole and mine is already sharing with yours as is. If I split mine; I would not only be splitting me, but your fragment too and no one knows how that would make me change."

"Change to an individual is inevitable when they do something such as split their souls. I would change and not only due to the immortality it could give me, but I would be changing me altogether fundamentally. The soul is what makes us who were are, and splitting it would cause many aspect to shift. It would also change how I acted and thought of things. If I did this and changed from how I am now to something else…would you still see me the same way? Would I still be the same Harry you found intriguing and wanted for yourself?"

Harry looked to him with a deep gaze that reached Tom somehow and made his insides shift uncomfortably, "Would there still be no one but me in your eyes? Or would I simply become like a stranger to you and become ignored? Or, perhaps a new and more powerful threat to be removed?"

Tom paused as he thought of this and wondered if Harry had a point. He knew that if Harry made a Horcrux; he would change some. It wouldn't occur immediately or overnight, but the changes would happen with time. Would those changes force Tom to see him differently?

And Harry was correct in that if he did make one; that not only his soul would consequently be fragmented. The damage that such a ritual could do would be…unthinkable.

"I understand what you are telling me beloved, but I do not like it." He admitted softly, "I want you here beside me forever."

Harry eyed him softly and with deep concern, "I know that you fear death; you told me so. But, all things must die at some point Tom. It is how people learn to accept that life must end and those who survive the deceased need to carry on. Nothing in this world was ever meant to last for eternity, and I will get older as you simply are there to see it happen. I will change and grow before eventually; I too must leave this realm."

Tom growled as rage flashed in his eyes and his fingers tightened even more onto Harry, "No…No, I absolutely refuse to allow you to leave me alone in this world. We will find a way to…

Harry's body tensed as he stood abruptly and walked from his grip, "I care for you Tom and I want you to be happy; truly I do, but if I were to die and you are unable to stop it; what would you do? Would you try to resurrect me against my will?"

Tom paused at the vitriol to those words. Harry's anger was now radiating his frame and he shook with the intensity of it as his words had been spit like acid to him.

"If I left this mortal plane prematurely and you were not able to prevent my death; would you violate the rights of the deceased to rest in order to simply have me back with you? Even if I was not here of my own will?"

"In death, one accepts that their time among the living is over and to move on. The only way I would remain is if I turned to a ghost or you tried to turn me into another of your inferi. Neither option would bring me back the way you would wish me to be. I would have no reason to wish to interrupt that cycle; no matter how badly my soul would yearn to be beside yours again.

I cannot help but wonder why you would choose to even commit to a partner if you would inevitably have to let them go. No matter whom they are or how long you'd have them beside you before that day should come."

Tom was about to reply as a firm knock sounded to his door and both paused in question.

Harry then sat down again. He leaned exhausted against the older wizard as they dropped the discussion and tried to forget it for the moment. Tom called out, "Who's there?"

"It is me, my lord. I come bearing news that I think you need to know of." Lucius's voice sounded

Tom then eyed him, "Do you wish to be here? Or do you want to go to my private library?"

Harry thought before he shrugged and leaned into his body, "I think I'll stay. They need to get used to the idea of you and me sometime. Who better to start with than Lord Vanity."

Tom smirked to that and allowed the door to open. Lucius walked in slowly but in a swift stride until he caught sight of the scene before him. It had caused his steps to pause and nearly made him gape at what was possibly the most ridiculous situation presentable to him.

His lord was sitting on the sofa before the fire and had muggle clothes on today. No robes; just black trousers and a white dress shirt that while tucked in…was unbuttoned by about three buttons and the ends of his sleeves were undone and rolled up.

On top of that, of all things, his feet were bare and propped on the coffee table as he held a book open and was reading. His body was as relaxed as he had ever witnessed and lying across him like a very comfortable cat was Harry Potter.

The boy definitely had changed. His looks were something akin to almost ethereal despite the still healing bruises and other assorted injuries. Beyond that, he was leaning on his master as if he was the softest pillow around and was sleeping there soundly. Not a single care in the world.

Not only that, but Lucius saw the hand that was carding through the boy's hair and keeping him calm. As if, again, Harry was a cat who was exquisitely comfortable where he was and did not seem to want to move. But it was the way that the hand was motioned that made him curious. Though it did seem to calm Potter and Lucius almost imagined the boy purring…

Tom suddenly growled low at him and Lucius fidget Yes, the action was very…possessive looking. Never mind that Potter's grip on his liege was also very possessive looking…

"You had something to report, Lucius?" Tom asked quietly with narrowed eyes, "Do try not to wake him. He only just fell asleep."

Lucius nodded stiffly and sat down, "Yes. As you know, I have been working with the goblins of Gringotts to try and secure a time for Harry to go and to speak to them."

Tom nodded in inclination but had returned to his book while he listened, "And how is it progressing? I assume not well with how you are here?"

Lucius grimaced nastily, "No. Not now it isn't. The Order has recently learned the boy survived his injuries enough to flee to somewhere safe that they can't find. That he had survived his 'ordeal' as they call it and has remained hidden for fear of them finishing him. They studied the faint traces of magic left behind in his mysterious vanishing act. Rabastan claims that they were seen trying to figure out how he managed to vanish by agitating the residual mana left behind to form a tracing. They have not yet traced your magic having been there, but what they learned have led them to the conclusion that Potter is alive."

"I fear that it may not be too long before they discover the very little mana left of you there, and when they do; both the Ministry and the Order will do one of two things."

"With assurance that he yet lives; the Order is frantically searching for any trace of him to try and finish what they started without garnering suspicion from the Ministry of Magic. They have no intention of capture for interrogation. While the Ministry is now also aware of Potter being alive; they are about to start a nation-wide man-hunt for their icon of Light. They have tightened security on the alley, Hogsmeade village and other magical places here to ensure he is found. They have made it naught but impossible to try and get Harry there without detection."

"Albus was also seen at the bank twice. Arguing with a goblin over something that I believe has to do with Harry's assets."

Tom sighed as Harry shifted and whimpered pitifully in his sleep. As if he knew what was going on and both older wizards eyed him in concern.

"So what can we do?" Tom asked him, "He needs answers and I would never deny him that much, as I too am still trying to understand why Albus has done this in the first place. I don't wish to expose him yet to such dangers. The risks of him being taken and captured; only to be killed when alone and isolated, are just too high. I can protect him if need be for this outing, but I had hoped that he would be with you as you were to teach him of this part of the wizard culture."

Lucius paused, "The goblins offered a solution to our dilemma. But we will have to be very careful. Alastor has been seen a lot around the alley lately, and that accursed eye of his would see through any glamour charm we intend to use."

"The goblins have offered to…give me a port-key to the bank. A special one that lands the intended recipient directly into a room meant for private matters. Once we're in though, we can't leave the same way due to wards that would conflict with such magic and the floo access is in the main foyer."

Tom nodded, "I'll consider it then. For now, I want you to see how large the Ministry of Magic intends to make the man-hunt for Harry now that they know he is alive. I need to see how far we can stretch getting out of the country if necessary to train him."

Lucius nodded and Tom looked to him with a pensive look as he dog-eared his page and set the book down, "Out of curiosity Lucius, since you know a great deal of the wizard families and their genealogies; do you know of anything in his that Albus would wish to keep from Harry? To potentially end his existence for?"

Lucius thought for a moment, "Not a whole lot. The Potter lineage was always a large mystery to many of the old families due to the secrets of the line. I know that the heritage is as old as this land itself and the line can claim direct heritage to Godric Gryffindor."

Tom raised a brow, "A literal Gryffindor then in blood and actions with Slytherin traits?"

Lucius smiled, "Yes, he is quite a quandary. Other than this, I know that until Harry's father had married the Evans woman; the family had remained a part of what we called the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

Tom's breath caught; Harry's blood was literally steeped in magic then and would explain his power despite his half-blood status. Tom's own was not quite as fortunate lineage-wise and not as easily explained.

Lucius hesitated, "There is one thing that I can foresee Albus wishing Harry to never to know. But, the notion the information could be factual is…doubtful. Unless Albus knows something that we do not of his family."

Tom eyed him, "And what would be so threatening that Albus would want to hide it and potentially kill Harry for it?"

Lucius fidgeted, "It is rumored that the Potter line was originally named from one of the three Peverell brothers. They changed the name to hide when muggles turned on us and hunted us like wild animals. I do not know if this is true or if there is any semblance to it being real…" Lucius eyed Tom as the man's mind was now spinning with thought, "But to have a living descendent of the immortal wizards from the Peverell line? Albus would do anything to make that power his and end the life of the actual heir or heiress."

Harry then stirred and froze as Lucius watched him with a blank look. Tom gently rubbed his head and Harry relaxed some.

"I have a question, if I may interrupt?" He said as he looked sheepish, "I was listening for some time and now I need to ask."

They nodded and Harry breathed slowly, "If the Peverells were immortal once; how would I be then? As far as I know, I can still die. I nearly did a few weeks ago."

Lucius eyed him curiously but endeavored to explain, "The Peverell line was one fraught with bloodshed and civil warfare among itself as much as the other noble lines who feared their powers. It nearly wiped itself out trying to prove its dominance. There are ways in which the line could die, but the Peverells were not known to die of normal or natural causes very often."

Lucius then smirked to Harry, who glared half-heartedly at him, "Which oddly enough, seemed also to prove true in your line as a Potter."

The blonde then seemed to consider, "But then again, that may simply have something to do with the tale of the three brothers of the line who were said to have met with the spirit of death. All of them walked away unharmed and bearing a gift from the spirit. At least, for a while."

"The tale goes that Death had tried countless times to end them for the lives they had stolen in a war that had been brought on senselessly. A war started by the eldest, and one that the two younger brothers followed; if only to keep out of the raging warpath of the oldest. But, these brothers had thus far outmaneuvered his plots. Impressed by them; he decided to reward them. He told them that they could ask of him for whatever they desired."

Harry listened with interest as Tom observed his lover's reactions closely. Harry seemed a bit more than merely fascinated by this tale. Tom wondered if he had never had the chance to read it before?

"The oldest brother, Antioch, he asked for a wand that could never be destroyed or defeated. Death granted the wish as he pulled a branch from a very old Elder tree. He turned the branch into the Elder wand, and now people call it a Deathstick. It cannot be destroyed by anyone but the owner of it.

For the wand has changed hands many times over the years. The power corrupting anyone of non-Peverell blood. It also may be stolen in order to change hands; it did not need to be won in duel outright."

"Antioch lost his powerful wand the very same night he had acquired it from the timeless spirit. He had come upon a tavern and loudly boasted of his recent acquisition before challenging many to duels; never losing one. Then during the night; a thief broke in to his room as he slept. The rogue took the wand and slit his throat for good measure.

Harry then raised a brow before shaking his head at the stupidity while Tom smirked; knowing Harry was wondering why the idiot wanted to brag about the wand if others would kill for it.

"The middle brother, Cadmus, had wanted to humiliate Death. So, he asked of him for the power to control the flow of Life and Death. The spirit simply then walked to the riverbed and pulled a smooth and black stone from the water's bed. He imbued it with a portion of his power. Thus the Resurrection Stone was born."

"Cadmus had then quickly departed for his home. He eagerly played with the stone and in his haste to master a power he knew naught how to control; he warped its purpose. He caused his wife and son's death, but they were forcefully turned to specters. Cadmus tried to reverse what he had done; only to kill himself and turn to a ghost that was doomed to follow his wife for forever."

"Thus, Death had claimed two of three brothers who had eluded him for so long."

Lucius then breathed, "The youngest brother, Ignotus, was said to have been the wisest of the brothers. If not the most powerful and dangerous of the three. For Ignotus knew of Antioch's warring ways and of Cadmus's greed. He knew his brothers would destroy their line one day if nothing was done to prevent it from being erased from history."

Lucius eyed him now, "So the youngest of the brothers asked of the spirit for a way to hide from them and Death. A way to never be found until he wanted to be and if he was to die; to go with Death willingly and as if they were friends."

Harry was now intrigued by that and seemed eager for the story to go on.

Lucius seemed hesitant as he spoke, "Death considered the request momentarily and then he begrudgingly took his own cloak of invisibility from his form and held it out to the young man. It is said that if one holds the cloak among their family possessions, the spirit of Death cannot hear you or sense you. He cannot find you as easily as he wants."

Harry's eyes then widened as he stood and Tom watched him warily. Harry gestured for Lucius to continue.

Malfoy eyed him warily, "Legend says that whoever owns all three items; the cloak, the stone, and the wand…they own the Deathly Hallows and become the Master of Death."

"No one in living memory knows how or what that would mean, but what we do know is that only those with blood closely related to the Peverells has ever had the most chance of success. Those who behold the items without the blood ties tend to wind up killed in some random accident or lose themselves to the addictive power of them. They can change your thoughts, ideals and more through constant use.

He fell silent and both watched as Harry paced the room in an agitated manner.

"How long does a normal invisibility cloak last? He asked warily

Tom considered, "Due to the nature of the materials, about five to ten years if kept in good condition. Why?"

Harry then slowed, "Because I think that the rumors of the Peverell line being related to me may be more than rumor. I own a cloak of invisibility that was given to me by Albus in my first-year as a student. My father had loaned it to him to study and it had been his for years before I got it. My grandfather had given it to my father."

Harry eyed them, "Albus never signed the present with his name. All the card said when I realized what it was…was to 'use it well.' The cloak has never torn or been damaged horribly as far as I can tell; though it has had more than enough chance to be with all the adventures I have been in. The coloring of the fabric has hardly faded in more than likely three generations of use by my family for their pranks and sneaking around."

"You can still be heard underneath it when you walk or breathe too loudly. Tom, remember in my first-year where Severus cornered Quirrell one night and…slammed him into the wall before looking behind him oddly?"

Tom smirked, "I do recall that night. You were there, weren't you?"

Harry smiled now, "Yes. I had been…utilizing a certain mirror to get a glimpse of my parents and how they looked. But it was after-hours, and Snape had known of the cloak. My dad used it a lot in his time."

Tom wondered, "Could you use it to enter the alley?"

Harry considered, "Possibly. So long as we don't come across Moody. I learned during the Triwizard that Moody's eye could see through it from Barty when he was masquerading as the former Auror."

Harry smirked, "I also learned how to avoid detection to most, if not all, auror tracking devices that year. Moody, the real one, had decided to host many of them in his…would be office. A decision that Barty decided to leave as it was despite the risk to try and confuse those who were suspicious of his recent behaviors.

I know specifically that he used them outside of that office too. Mostly because both of us learned independently from the other that the spells he tried to use on me or the cloak would never stick to either of us no matter how many times he had tried to attach them.

He had gotten rather frustrated by that discovery." Harry continued to smirk at them as they raised their brows to his amusement, "Beyond that, the whole of Hogwarts also learned early on that I was also immune to the Imperius Curse before the first term was even half-way over."

Tom growled nastily now as Lucius looked between them with an odd glance, "Barty used the Imperius on you?"

Harry smirked wider as he realized Tom was angry because Barty had done something that could have hurt him mentally with scarring that he had not explicitly allowed him to do while stationed in the school, and Tom was trying to protect him from these sorts of situations now; so, this past experience seemed to rankle him some. Never-minding the fact that it had been done when they both still wanted to annihilate the other.

Harry sat up and shrugged his shoulder in a deflection of care to the matter, "To be fair to your now soulless minion, the actions done were at a time where we both still wished to kill the other, so it would not have been something off-character for Barty to do; even under the disguise of a paranoid and supposedly retired Auror."

Harry then smiled a bit with bitterness, "And perhaps while you had not given him permission to do that, Albus had sanctioned the use of it for his teaching us as he had yet to realize Barty was an imposter. The Headmaster was currently at the time…his boss and so, the allowance from him stuck."

"Or, perhaps he did know and simply wished to see how well his weapon would fare? I could not say."

Lucius and Tom remained silent to that as Harry's voice faded some in remembrance to the betrayals he had now endured.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, "And Crouch didn't just use it on me, either. He probably tested the aptitude of every single student from fourth year up. Yes Lucius, even your son was not kept out of this little trial."

The elder man scowled as Harry merely smirked to his consternation of the situation that had passed without his knowledge.

Harry then spoke in a soft monotone of nonchalance, "Out of all the fourth years, I alone was the only one who could consciously fight it and force myself not to do what he wanted me to."

The two looked rather impressed by that as Harry smirked at Lucius now and the elder man raised a brow, "What's so amusing Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing exactly. Other than if you ever desire to get a pet and also wish to punish your son for something; I know first-hand that he makes for a quite nice white colored ferret.

Draco tried to curse me once while my back was to him and Barty, posing as Alastor, saw it. He decided to intervene by transfiguring your son into an animal and…bounce him up and down the hall."

Harry smiled sweetly, "That's how his moniker of 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret' came to fruition among the halls of the school. I am aware that the name still garners his ire and causes his mouth to run much like a Gryffindor does when angry."

Lucius's eye twitched to that as Tom smirked to that news. Blackmail was good and Harry probably had lots against the children of his followers that could be used now to benefit them.

Harry then eyed him, "By the way, did you know that the monster of the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk that could have killed your son as much as anyone else? I am guessing not because then you would not have handed over that little book of Tom's to Ginny in order to try and discredit Arthur Weasley."

Tom's gaze then honed into Lucius like laser with an abrupt start, "You did what?"

Lucius fidgeted, "Arthur Weasley was attempting to pass some legislature that year that was very…muggle friendly and had begun to catch a lot of attention. I wanted to force it under the table. In order to do that, I had to somehow discredit him or his work on the bill he had wanted to pass."

"Since the bill was so focused on wizards being more alert to magical items being found in the hands of muggles; dark ones that could harm them, I figured that having one of his children found with a…dark object would bring great discredit and shame when revealed."

Tom's eye twitched, "And so you entrusted the book I gave to you for protection to a girl of eleven in order to do this? Did you even consider what kind of magic was used on that book and how no eleven year old would be seen as capable of using it properly?"

"Never mind that the book you so easily handed away was very important to me and my survival all these years before my full return two years ago now. You are lucky I am in a fairly good mood and do not have the time right now to punish you properly for the destruction of that which was yours to protect for me."

Harry coughed as Tom turned to him and he smiled, "The book might be salvageable; provided we could get to it. Albus took it from me after I brought it from the chamber. I stabbed it with the fang of the basilisk to destroy…

Tom winced now as Harry trailed off.

"But the book itself was never truly destroyed. I think it was placed somewhere for safe-keeping. Mostly because Albus did not wish to try and tinker with the unknown after so much had already been done to it recently."

Harry paused, "There are only so many places in the school that the Headmaster would dare to use to hide something like that besides his own office. I can, at most, think of three. First, he could and likely would entrust it to another professor. McGonagall or Snape are the most favorable candidates, but I will not rule out the possibility of Flitwick or Sprout either. Flitwick is, after all, a dueling master and champion. Sprout's knowledge of plant-life and how to utilize them for combat is next to unparalleled."

They listened to him with eager interest; the boy had insight to the Headmaster that even they lacked.

"Next, would be Fawkes. He could leave something somewhere where the bird could get to it and then have the bird use its phoenix fire to flash to it and relocate it if Albus thought it was in danger of being discovered or stolen."

Harry eyed Tom, "The last option is probably a wild card, but not one to simply dismiss. It could have been placed into the Room of Requirement."

Tom wondered how that was even an option. Considering that he had used the room to hide another object of his and it had sat there safe for decades under Albus's nose.

"Albus was not firmly aware of the room's particular way of opening or of where it was in the castle. After last year with Umbridge; he has been made alert to its existence. My friends and I used the place to practice our spells when Umbridge and her Ministerial decrees forbid us to."

Harry then seemed subdued, "It is possible that he placed it there, but I highly doubt it."

Tom looked concerned now, "Lucius, I want you to continue working with the goblins as much as you can without catching the Order's suspicions. See if they may allow one of their normal restrictions to bend for a large emergency."

Harry interrupted here, "No."

Tom then turned and had a raised brow to the rather direct answer and Lucius watched warily between the two now.

Harry stood and walked to the fireplace, "While I am curious of whatever the Headmaster knows and kept from me, as much as I am equally intrigued to what the goblins have learned that made them so angry; I am not physically well, and you both can see that."

Tom stood and walked to him, "Then what do you suggest? We are no longer safe here, and you need time to heal? Albus and his Order won't sit around idly, and the Ministry is panicked about you being alive but missing?"

Harry's face darkened, "You think I am unaware of that, Tom? I know Albus wants me to die now and that he'll likely scour the fucking world if he has to, but even still; I can't run well like this. We might need to move around somewhat, but until I regain what I lost because of…

His voice hollowed out and he tensed as the older man sighed and Lucius watched them both with a intrigued gaze. That almost sounded like a lover's quarrel, if he wasn't mistaken and he knew he probably was.

Harry waited a moment, "The goblins will wait for me no matter how long it takes. Whatever they know is confidential, and they value their clients, so they won't give away what they learned to anyone. We have time in this regard."

Tom paused at that, "So, you are more concerned with your healing and whatever the Order or the Ministry does?"

Harry nodded, "The Order will try to hunt me. Albus knows something of me and my heritage he does not like; enough to warrant murder in his eyes. He also knows quite well that I fight to survive no matter the cost, and that will aggravate him when he can't find me anywhere. It will make him prone to mistakes out of a paranoid desperation to locate me. Those who are of his elite will do whatever he asks. Should they find us…"

Harry trailed off as Tom stood stiffly and Lucius watched the interactions between them with interest. Potter and his lord seemed to have some level of acceptance to the other, though how; he did not know.

"The Ministry is more concerning, as they have resources to search for me outside of this country if need be. More so than the Order does, and they will do it. Fudge may hate me and fear that I want to take his job, but if he did nothing to try and find me; the people of Wizarding Britain would revolt and start a civil war."

Harry eyed Tom, "They may not understand that I may once have had the power to end you, but they still do see me as someone who can potentially bring peace to the world they know. If Fudge left me for dead; his career would end in flames."

Tom nodded, "I see. So, we need somewhere that the Order cannot find for you to heal at and far enough that the Ministry of Magic would be hesitant to wander into. That would require us to see how large the search is going to be."

Harry smiled as Tom raised a brow to him in question and the younger wizard then smirked, "I already have somewhere in mind, but I don't know if going there is going to help you much. At least not as much as I."

Lucius watched with fascination as Tom's eyes narrowed on Potter and that he had seemingly forgotten he was there.

"What the hell does that mean?" He growled in warning

Potter only seemed to smirk wider, "I was thinking that we might vacation to Bulgaria. The Bulgarian Minister knows who I am, and that I also have a friend in Viktor Krum from the Tournament. Who also happens to be an International Quidditch Star, and prodigy from Durmstrang Institute."

Harry then walked about with a sudden sway to his steps, "If we were to contact the Minister and plead for sanctuary, I am certain he would agree. Viktor would welcome me to his home to heal since he owes me his life. Barty controlled him to take out Fleur during the third task, and nearly mentally destroyed him."

Tom's eyes flashed as his magic was rising dangerously and Harry turned, "The British Ministry is at odds with Bulgaria ever since Fudge's pathetic diplomatic attempts failed. I am sure Lucius remembers the World Cup as clearly as I do."

Harry smirked as the blonde man did now as well, "Fudge certainly made a mess of things then."

Lucius then nodded, "Indeed. My lord, Potter is absolutely correct in that Bulgaria would truly give him sanctuary if asked. The Bulgarian Minister detests Fudge, and has since the World Cup…ignored any further requests for diplomatic meetings and or aid."

Tom then breathed in heavily and watched as both Harry and Lucius had ganged up on him now.

"Fine." He growled, "Lucius, see if you can meet with someone who can get you to see the Bulgarian Minister. We'll deal with the other matter at a later time."

The blonde stood and knew a dismissal when he heard one. He bowed and strode out silently. Tom waited until he was sure that the man had gone before he then growled loudly and pinned Harry to the wall as his lips then took over the boy's and demanded his attention. Harry moaned and realized Tom thought Harry was trying to make him jealous…

He sighed heavily and felt his unease creep in.

"Tom, what has you so distressed? Well, besides the fact that you are jealous of Viktor for no reason." He asked softly

The red irises seemed to still at that, "What makes you think I was jealous of him?"

Harry smiled and laid a hand to his arm, "Because I sensed how you reacted to my idea. I know you, I know how you think and how your emotions tend to react better than all of your Inner Circle by now. But Viktor is no threat to you for me. He is simply a very good friend to whom shares a love of Quidditch."

Harry smirked, "Well, that and we might share the love of dueling the other to work off steam."

Harry shrugged, "Besides, Viktor is strictly in to the female gender and thus has no interest in pursuing me. Though I do intend to convince him when we go to break things off with Hermione. After what she allowed to happen to me, he won't like it since he considers me as a friend, possibly a younger brother."

Harry waited as his words seemed to have sunk into the elder wizard. His arms had wrapped tightly around his waist as Harry allowed him a moment to settle. The older man then sighed and honestly wondered how much to tell him since Harry had no form of mind barriers yet.

Tom smiled softly, "You do know me better than my Circle does; that is true. So, you were correct in that something is bothering me. I don't wish to hide this from you, Harry, as I meant it when I told you we should attempt not to keep secrets. But, until you have some form of Occlumency shields to surround your mind; I hesitate to tell this to you. The secret is dangerous to me if found by my enemies, and it would be to you if anyone on the Light suspected you knew of it."

He leaned his head to the younger man's shoulder and breathed his scent to calm his nerves, "You already know of my Horcruxes and much more; I know that is dangerous to me too in the current scheme of things, but I could not have hidden it for long with the lessons you had begun."

Harry simply leaned to him, "Then don't tell me yet. I don't want you to risk yourself at my expense for comfort. As long as you promise to tell me when you can; that is all I will need. Perhaps whilst we are away, we can train more thoroughly and frequently after I recover?"

Tom smiled now softly, "I think that sounds good and I promise."


	7. Meetings with Danger

**Chapter 5:** _Meetings with Danger_

After six months spent outside of Britain and healing mostly from his ordeal; Harry Potter returned to his homeland and had changed enough physically to no longer be completely noticed as he walked along the cobblestone paths of Diagon Alley with Tom beside of him in disguise. Though the citizenry had noticed his still healing body and the bandages wrapped about him because of it. They often whispered about him without knowing who he was and wondered if he had been fighting in the war. If he had joined the Aurors and Order on the front-lines of their skirmishes.

Harry was well-aware of the small skirmishes that had occurred whilst Tom and he we running about. The Dark Lord had not wished his partner to not know of them and Tom himself had refused to lie about his activities; Harry had not minded that and the honesty between the two of them, even if it hurt, was what allowed them the tightly intertwined bond they had already.

But as much as the populace was intrigued and curious over them; neither wizard had dared to linger long enough for anyone to ask.

He would never admit it aloud; but, Harry was glad to be back home in Britain. Don't get him wrong; the traveling they had done whilst running from the Order had been fun for him. He had never before been outside of Britain; he had reveled in the knowledge that Tom had admitted to only ever having taken him with him personally and not for diplomatic reason, but because he had wanted to. He had seen a lot and learned tons about his culture as a magic-user and that of others. But, Harry had grown tired of the running and simply wanted to go back to the Manor with Tom.

They had been to Bulgaria and cemented an alliance for Tom with the Bulgarian Ministry, as well as several vampire clans that had inhabited a forest there. Tom was still wary of that one though; one of the vampires _had_ tried to turn his lover when Harry had been separated from his side and had nearly succeeded if not for the coven leader noticing what had happened.

It turned out that he had very delicious smelling blood; the more powerful a witch or wizard was, the more potent and fulfilling the blood was to a vampire. His was equally as powerful and alluring as Tom's own, but Tom had this...aura of doom that kept the vampire at bay. The particular vampire that had attacked him had recently lost his mate. He had got hurt badly trying to protect her, and not fully recovered, when Harry's blood had practically sung to him. Harry had been helping fledgings when the screams had been issued as the creature attacked him.

Caught unaware and without their wands to defend themselves with as they had been forced to relinquish them to one of the elders within the settlement, Tom's rage and wand-less abilities had nearly destroyed the chance for diplomacy, but Harry had managed to calm him down and reassure him that he was alright and had not been turned nor injured.

The vampire who had attacked, after he had regained his control, had later apologized to Harry and Tom for his actions. Lord Voldemort simply glared and had possessively held onto Harry's waist as the younger man acknowledged the words with a silent nod and stood stiffly in the embrace. The vampire hadn't said anything, but both knew that he had understood Tom's possessiveness of Harry. Mates tended to be that way over the other, and he had not in the least been bothered by the red eyes following his back until it disappeared from his sight and Tom felt that he could relax again.

Viktor had graciously welcomed them and had been surprised to see his accompaniment. Then worried it was all a trap and tried to convince him to seek other aid. Harry had outright refused. They had a rather heated argument as Tom pretended he couldn't hear them down the stairs, and Harry told him of what had happened when the older boy finally chilled enough to listen.

He had listened too, and then had understood and agreed that what Harry had done was for the best. He was honestly shocked at the behaviors of the British Light wizards. He was disgusted of their actions too, and had promised to break things with Hermione as Harry requested because he hadn't wanted to risk him or anyone with a repeat if they did not approve of them.

Then, once they had finished, the Durmstrang graduate easily settled into showing him and Tom all about magical Bulgaria. They had enjoyed the history that was freely given and shown to them along with the sights of the monuments that marked the magical people and places. The foreign foods were always interesting and Tom had been amused as Viktor and he watched without trying to laugh as Harry scrunched his face at some items before trying them.

Tom's rather unique appearance had garnered them some odd glances; especially when Harry would be a bit free with his displays of affection, but Tom hadn't minded them nor cared. In fact, if Harry hadn't been wrong, Tom almost seemed to revel in them and be increasingly pleased that the attention was for him and him alone.

Viktor had simply been pleased that they were enjoying his homeland

He had shocked him later when he managed to bring Fleur to his home and away from her wedding plans with the rest of the Weasley family. Harry and Tom had learned of her being the mate to Bill and had discussed how to possibly handle it. Viktor had arranged it secretly so they could talk about what needed to be done. The former Beauxbatons Champion had been a bit seemingly overprotective of Harry though.

She had almost managed to dare to draw her wand on Tom as she put herself in between them with her nearly on top of Harry. Tom's eyes had flashed in warning to her presence when he entered and the growls he had emitted were nothing short of jealous, possessive, and absolutely angry; Harry had had to quickly get her to move beside him and had stopped her summoning her fire to keep Tom away.

He had explained everything to her and had not dared to leave anything out of the tale.

The slightly older than him Veela woman hadn't wanted to believe it; not at first and not without having stayed the next day or two to observe them, but then had seen how Tom acted to him in moments. She was forced to realize the truth and near silently admitted to Harry that they made a good pair. She then timidly apologized to Tom for her protectiveness.

She hesitantly explained that Harry was liked her younger brother and he had saved her sister's life once. She invited them to France to stay next since Tom hadn't been sure where to go when he had learned that one of Albus's dogs had seen him in Bulgaria; they had not seen Harry as a small mercy. Fleur readily admitted that she could not stay while they visited her home, as she was staying with her fiancé and his family.

Harry had asked of her to talk to Bill away from the others and see if he could be convinced to remain neutral. Fleur's eyes told him that Bill would never be able to remain like that if Harry told him the story and neither would she or her family for what he had done for them. Even if it would potentially pit him against most of his own blood-related kin. Bill had lines he did not wish to cross, and what they had done was far exceeding them.

So, after a couple of weeks in Bulgaria, the duo plus several house elves were packed and off to France. Turns out Harry had been correct, and Fleur was the elder daughter to the French Minister and her husband.

Appoline Delacour was a delightfully cheerful and kind woman, though fierce if you ever saw her angry and let's just say that both Tom and Harry never ever want to make another veela mad by accident ever again. Harry's story sort-of…stoked the fire and then set it ablaze without warning.

Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, was now in school as a first-year at Beauxbatons and enjoying her time immensely there. Appoline took time to personally show them several historic places in Wizarding France. Harry had asked of her when Tom went to look more closely at something, why she was trusting of the man he had come with even knowing who he was and of what he had done over the years.

Appoline had simply smiled and her answer had surprised Harry.

Harry recalled it so clearly, "Mister Potter, while I cannot say that I am completely comfortable with this; it is not my place to judge you nor him. It is clear that you and he have now found a way to stop fighting the other and that you both want something to come from that. Magic does not lie. She does not judge anyone, and she does not favor. If what we wanted is meant to happen; then it will because magic will ensure that it does."

She then eyed her hands, "I have never agreed to the British Ministry's way of handling problems. Nor have I ever agreed fully to Albus's ideals or the Dark Lord's. There are good points to both sides, but we have to find a way…to connect them. Peacefully, and without losing the purpose they are meant to serve as."

Harry had merely stood there like a stump to that and nodded as Tom came back and they went about their day.

After another few weeks there, they were in Germany and then Italy and then India. Harry believed that India had to be his favorite. The culture was so different there and rich. Exotic and refreshing from the mundane of his normal. But the best part of all of this was that Harry was journeying this path together with Tom as they made new alliances and other important things for when they returned home. Beyond that, Tom had been teaching Harry anything he wanted to learn and he was a great teacher too.

He smiled sadly, "I have a feeling I won't be hiding for much longer."

Tom frowened to that and wondered why Harry felt that way now of all times.

It had taken far longer than either recipient had wished; but they had expected the wait to be longer than this. Harry was finally on his way to the bank to meet with the head of his accounts. He was currently under a glamour charm of rather unique and complex design, as was Tom, who had now refused to let him go with simply Lucius as his guard.

Both were unnerved with the situation enough to be wary and alert. Harry's lack of sight; it did them no favors and the young man had needed to grit his teeth in order not to shout at Tom when he had tried to tell him to not fight if one broke out.

Harry knew that Tom was only trying to keep him from harm. Injury that would only add fuel to a fire if it became more than permanent for him. But Harry was already boiling inside from what had been allowed to be done to him; he wanted his revenge and no one…not even Tom would keep him from it.

Tom looked to him warily as Harry walked in complete silence this morning, "I know you're angry at me Harry, but please try to understand my perspective in this. I don't want you hurt worse; if a fight breaks out, I want you to escape to the manor and send reinforcements."

Harry snorted, "And why do you think they will listen to me?"

Tom sighed, "I don't actually, and I know we're risking our necks more than I like, but this needs done. We need to know how deeply Albus's betrayals run and how far his depravity has gotten. Just promise me you will do as I ask?"

He stepped close and pulled his face to his; not caring that he was out in public nor that Harry actually saw through the glamor that everyone else saw. He caressed the cheek and Harry stilled slightly.

"You are too precious to me now to lose like this." He told him softly, "Remember, there is no one but you who can calm me as you do. No one but you who can make me reconsider my options when needed without reprimand for it. No one but you who can be by me like you are."

Harry then breathed, "And what of me, Tom? Am I only a belonging to you? Do you merely cater to me in order to fulfill your goals; because in spite of those reminders and the beautiful sentiments in the words...right now, it seems likely. You have not even tried to consider my side of this argument and no matter how I have tried to speak to you of it; you always find a way to distract me or change the topic."

Tom simply stared and Harry breathed softly. He knew he had his lover's attention now.

"How do you think I feel when you tell me to run and practically abandon you to their mercies? Running and abandoning my allies is not something I have ever been known to accept or to do no matter how dire the situation I find myself in. It has not ever been in my personal nature to run from a challenge. Simply because I have new allies does not mean that my habits and behaviors regarding them is going to be different."

He pulled away as Tom saw the shaking of his body and how tense and anxious it had become because of this.

"I need you more than you know, and I cannot…I simply cannot and will not fathom on what would become of me if you should vanish again for some time before being reborn. The others you command would not act kindly; not after a while, and so how damaged do you believe I will be upon your return should that happen? Not all of them would consider doing something like that; I know that, but you cannot stand there and deny that all of them should know their place and know better?"

Tom growled low and quite nastily to the thoughts as Harry surveyed his reactions with keen senses; the dark lord in him knew the words to be true though, and it was true that it had been something he had not considered. Harry, as of yet, had not fully taken his place in rank beside him. His followers would have no reason to follow his commands in his stead.

Harry then turned to him and walked back to his embrace, "I cannot lose you as much as you cannot lose me. No one but you truly would understand the horrors I went through after being left to fend for myself during the summer's earlier half. No one but you knows more of me than even those I once called my family. No one but you ever will know me like that. Not if I continue to have a choice in the matter, but if you disappear; then I may not."

Both were aware of the staring that they had garnered, but they ignored it.

Harry's voice was a shadow of a whisper, "If you're gone, there will be no one here to stop them from doing whatever they think is best for me. I know your followers, Tom; none of them are what I would call good. If they thought my body was free for use…they would use it. I know what some of them have done in the first war, and this is only the start."

Tom's limited emotions were at war with him. Harry had some very good points. His men were not exactly good people; he was well aware of that. He also knew that many of them had done things that he would not have sanctioned had he not gone insane. He wanted Harry safe, but which option was better? Where was the middle ground here, if any?

Tom breathed slowly, "Let's drop this for now. I will consider what you told me as it has made an impact. You are very correct in that many of my men have done things I would wish not upon you from them in my absence. Let us go speak to the goblins and be cautious so there is no need to fight."

"Lucius is supposed to be there ahead of us to secure the speaking zone and ensure that your presence goes unnoticed to anyone else there."

Harry nodded, "And how are we to get there? Besides walking in the front door and forcing the glamours to drop?"

Tom smirked, "For you dear one, the goblins have decided to bend their own laws. The urgency is that great, and so while we walked; I waited until I knew enough time had passed and I am to apparate you into the office we shall be talking in."

Harry smiled slightly now and then appeared sad, "I never really liked the fact that I was famous for an event I barely could remember. I hated utilizing the fame that I had because I felt like I was abusing the memory of my parents sacrifice to be selfish."

He then eyed Tom, "But now, I think they won't mind if I need to use it in order to survive and to live a life free of the imprisonment that you broke me from."

Tom merely smiled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around Harry before they were gone in a slight pop.

* * *

When Tom and Harry arrived; they had expected to see an ornate office and goblin war axes and the like, but the were instead in a exquisite foyer of white marble, gold and jewels with an elder goblin awaiting them. Lucius was nowhere to be see and the older man quickly held onto Harry in order to keep him on his feet. He still wasn't exactly used to side-along apparition. The elder goblin who awaited them and saw the bandages on the boy; even after six months of healing time, frowned as his teeth were pulled to a snarl. The heir of magic was abused so horribly that even he was enraged to see it.

He approached them cautiously and so that he did not make them think this was an elaborate trap. That they had been led to danger by the goblins.

"Dark Lord Voldemort; it is an honor as always to host you here in the halls of the goblins." He bowed by way of greeting him and then turned to Harry, "Heir Scion and Young Master Potter; I welcome you to the Inner Halls of Gringotts that few wizards ever have seen and give to you and your chosen the hospitality of the goblin people in these trying times." He spoke soft and quiet; though still rough-sounding, deadly and lethal

They had acknowledged the elder, but wondered why they were brought here first as he began to walk and motioned for them both to follow. Tom was wary, but did not protest and did not begin asking questions that Harry was sure was at the tip of his tongue. The elder then began to speak as their steps fell into time with his and they followed him to wherever they were supposed to be.

"You are both now standing in an ancient place that has not been accessed by wizards in over a hundred years. Even few goblins are permitted entry; for this is considered very sacred grounds to both your ancestors young master and my own nation. You're standing within the Halls of Ascension; where I now stand as a shaman to your clan and for my people. I stand on the forefront of telling you what you desire to know about your destiny, heritage, clan and more. However, you should know that what you ask of us to answer will change this war you wage forever. Once you choose your path, young heir of magic; you have no choice but to see it to its end."

The goblin paused, "Even if that task means you end your life to see it through. No one wants you to need to do so; not those of us who remember the promises made and then forgotten, hoping for a restoration of times long past with new ways to ensure prosperity."

Tom then honed his gaze to the goblin and held his breath, "Heir of Magic?"

The words were spoken so softly that Harry nearly had not heard them. Tom's voice was that of his persona of leader of the dark; Lord Voldemort, and as Harry's partner, Tom Marvolo Riddle; Heir of Slytherin. Harry acknowledged they were one and the same, but Tom had never forced him to use his self-made title. He had even admitted once that Harry was the only person alive that was freely able to use his birth name.

While Tom had hated his real name and still did on most occasions; and he could have changed it, he had not wanted to let the only thing given to him freely from his mother be tossed aside so callously. The side of his family that had given life to his gift of magic.

The goblin approached them with cautious steps in his slow stride, "Yes, you heard correctly. You, Harry James Potter, are destined in far more to this war than you freely know. You were once destined to banish evil. You did so at one year of age. But, magic works mysteriously, and few can foresee how. The night you banished the evil from Lord Voldemort; its taint left a mark upon you that allowed you to change the course of wizard history should you need to."

"By the magic in your blood, you already had power enough to do so on your own; had no one tried to restrain it. When I said I was a shaman to your clan; I meant the portion of it the goes back to the fabled Peverell lineage you own. Albus feared your powers as much as the dark lord did because of the supposed prophecy. But, the wizard who defeated Dark Lord Grindelwald feared them for reasons that could not be changed even if he meddled with time. Mother Magic would never allow it nor would Lord Death."

Harry was listening to this with open ears and an open mind; never noticing the conflict in Tom as the goblin continued to speak.

"Antioch died without marriage or heir; surprising given how he was eldest and arranged marriages were almost expected at that day and age. Cadmus; while he had had an heir of his own...his greed for power and hastiness to unlock the secrets of the Hallow Death gave to him killed the child and thus ended the line. A true line of lineage ended with his greed. You and your children, as the heirs or heiresses of Ignotus, are to be the only legal claimants to the title of the Peverell legacy and able to take the mantle as an Heir, Heiress, Lord or Lady of Magic. Illegitimate branches of Antioch and Cadmus might exist, but even if they do, they would never be able to claim the titles. Blood ties would refuse it and know of the broken bonds within."

"That lightning bolt you wear in remembrance to that night so many years before is no mere scar. As you may already know, it is more of a physical manifestation of what happened that night. It not only beholds a darkness to you that has not corrupted you as it should have to anyone other than you. But, it has aided you in your survival all these years. It has afforded you protection from an...unexpected source.

Instead of corrupting you and forcing you to become a shadow of what you could be, the black power merged with you and afforded you powers that have yet to fully be mastered. Powers that the Dark Lord himself bestowed upon you when the mark was created and your mother's sacrifice initially sheltered you from the killing blow. Ancient magic utilized to save you and force his dark power to do something that it normally would never do. For part of him is now always and forever will be in you."

The goblin eyed him, "Keeping in mind that Lady Potter utilized ancient magic and some that others would question heavily to do what she did. Many mothers have likely pleaded for their families to be spared, but only you have ever survived the ordeal. What she did likely took weeks of research and more weeks to actually do to shield you. What she utilized wasn't simply Mother's Magic. It was that, but it was combined with several blood magic ward rituals and runes that had been drawn into the very floor of your nursery and then were hidden by illusory spells."

Tom seemed to tense at that and wondered how he had failed to notice them then. Harry's hands trembled as he forced himself to remain proudly standing straight, "Tell us what wisdom you have and how you can teach me to help us use these gifts."

The goblin beckoned, "You are the last heir of the Potter lineage. The last scion to the older Peverell title that was yours before the Potter name existed. Magic burns in your veins as no other on the earth. It cannot corrupt you in tainted darkness nor blind you with the overwhelming light. You can and very well could command the very existence of magic from anywhere."

"Albus feared the powers of the Peverells because he knew what they were capable of in the right or wrong hands; yet he was also jealous of them and desired them for himself. At one time, he had wished to integrate the powers to the Dumbledore line through marriage. Then it could not be because the Peverell blood was...persnickety. It always chose its own partner by telling its owner they were compatible and it would feel correct to them. And also, Ariana had been murdered."

"But the ancient magic that runs in your family would not give itself to him no matter what he tried either. Albus had then resorted to manipulating your family for his own gain now that the line had seemed to vanish the presence of strong, independent and willful heads. The Potters had been his staunch allies for years, and he slowly annihilated the line down until Lord Voldemort came and killed the last several generations. "

The goblin paused as he silenced, and Tom and Harry watched as the expression to him softened some and looked almost happy.

"The old alliances were getting desperate for a signal that the promises made to them so long ago had not been forgotten by Mother Magic. With the death of Lord James and Lady Lily and you having been spirited by Albus to be reared in hiding; we had no way to confirm if you had access to the old magic within you. But I am now ahead of myself. Then, after years of begging, the innumerable amounts of prayers of the many former allies to the Peverells, and the lack of siganl; we were ready to give in to despair."

"The Ministry and its corruption was getting out of control. Albus was meddling as he always does, and the followers of the dark lord continued to act within shadows; playing games while waiting for the war to come to its peak. So, we waited our time when the prayers were answered. Mother Magic finally ordained to hear our plea for deliverance from the shadows of Ministerial corruption and the overwhelming enslavement that the dark lord had begun after he lost his mind."

Tom and Harry were rather shocked by the story, and overwhelmed by the impact of the situations that lingered from it. There was far more to this than either of them had realized.

"When you were born; the heavens ordained that the stars shine brighter than any summer sky had seen in decades. Sentient magic was humming with vibrancy and life. Waves of raw power rumbled over the land and gave its call to those who knew how to answer. Mother Magic had ordained and blessed us all with the return of the one who would one day become the Lord of Magic."

"A child born of old and new magic that had merged together in harmony; powerfully gifted and undeniably present. Your newborn presence to the world had been acknowledged from the moment you entered the living realm. The old alliance prepared to greet you with gifts and good tidings. But, that never came when your mother and father had died. When you were basically kidnapped and left defenseless in a muggle world where most of us could not get to easily."

Tom and Harry were speechless now and knew not what to say; let alone think.

"So years past by as we waited for you to return to the world that was your own. Albus had planned to ensure you were loyal to him from the very start, and for some time; you allowed it blindly. The old alliances had taken pause to that. They had no desire to side with him; not after all he had allowed done to the namesake you had been gifted with and because of what he had allowed to happen to them in the absence of a true Peverell.

What he has done to you now will ensure that Mother Magic herself oversees his endless torment when he dies. He has ensured that all the old allies of the Peverell will answer your call to arms when asked without fear nor hesitance. We are many, we are centuries strong in power and number and we have awaited the moment of your return."

"It may take time to convince them all that you truly have broken from Albus's hold, but I don't think that many of us will take too long to convince if your partner beside you is present for those negotiations. Most of the old alliances; we tend to lean more towards the darker aspects of magic, but that in no way means that we fully and totally agree with the Dark Lord's methods."

Harry smirked as Tom made a face to that. The goblin halted before a plain black marble alter and Harry breathed slowly as he felt the magic radiating from it. He pulled away from Tom and slowly walked to it as his beloved watched in suspicion and curiosity.

"I can feel the magic here so easily." He whispered softly, "So powerful and familiar; and yet, strangely distant and vague. Like a soft voice telling me to come and a yearning to go."

The goblin eyed Harry, "It is time, young lord."

Tom then snapped to him, "Time for what?"

The goblin eyed the dark lord with wariness, "It is time for the return of the Lord of Magic. It is time for Master Potter to accept his birthright to the Peverell legacy he alone has access to and to take their powers as his own. To ascend to what he should be. I have guided him as far as I can. His ancestors will now do the rest. But to do that, he had to ascend..."

The room was quiet now and all of them seemed to hide their emotions.

Harry hesitated, "What if…"

Tom watched in concern as Harry fought himself.

"What if I am not worthy of such a gift? I may have been chosen before all this, but now I am weakened and blind. While the physical injuries heal, my lack of sight will not and so how do I finish my path when no one way can light be found within the darkness?"

Tom's emotions rumbled at the insecurity and he moved to embrace his lover gently. Harry curled into him and wanted the warmth it offered.

The elder goblin then stepped aside to them, "This is more than a simple pass of powers, young lord. As soon as you grasp the sword in the alter or the alter itself; your soul will feel a resonance, and your spirit will be sent to other realms. Any binding upon you and your magic will be broken instantly. You will learn, grow, and mature from this while not aging. Your magic will become as free and unrestrained as it should be; all of the seals that Albus has laced into you will become unmade.

Your physical body will be mended to that which should be here now. I do not know if that means your sight will return. You will meet with the ancestors of your past and they will give you reasons to fight and continue."

The goblin then hesitated, "The Heirs of the Peverell name also have a duty to the Lord of the Underworld. Lord Death has wished to speak to you for some time and also seeks your audience. He does not need to wait for you to be ready to come, but his respect for you as the heir of Ignotus has made him stay his hand. I do not know what Death wants of you, but I know that he will also ask of something from you."

"In this regard, I am merely the mediator between the Lord of the Dead and his Champions."

Tom paled to that and his hands shook. Harry knew why Tom was now so afraid of what they might learn; this was a lot already. However, he stood straight and walked away from Tom as his gaze seemed to now protest. Harry smiled, "I will be fine. I must ascend; if this is part of my calling, then I do not wish to ignore it. I will return to you."

Harry stared to his eyes even if he couldn't see the blood-colored irises that were so afraid right now and reminded him, "No one but you"

Tom's grip loosened and he hesitantly let go. He watched as his lover walked to the alter and sighed; simply feeling of the power it radiated and tried to relax.

"I have so many questions;" Harry said in a near whisper, "Will they all be answered if I do this? I want to be able to live as free as any other. Even when I now understand that my very existence was never going to be normal."

Tom then saw something he knew was impossible, and his blink of surprise had made it vanish. A glimmer of emerald flickering in determination without the usual dullness to his beloved's gaze.

He then forced himself to stand strong for Harry, "You are stronger than anyone else I have ever known, Harry. I have faced many strong and very capable witches and wizards; yet you have always exceeded them and surprised me. You still are since you are not shying away from this calling. You might have once, but now you still wish to be strong. Not only for yourself, but for me and all who will rise to follow us in the days to come."

Tom then paused as his lover merely stood there tense.

"You really are special, you know? Meeting with Lord Death personally while I stand here and merely shudder from the thought of such a thing." Tom told him with a smirk that gave Harry a small quirk of lips and he paused, "If anyone can survive this; it is you. The boy who made the most feared dark lord remember what it is like to need someone there. Someone of equal power to force him to acknowledge that people are not simply tools and he cannot simply kill them all or he would have no one to order around. To remind him he is not always right and needs a bit more direction."

Harry's throat lumped to those words as Tom spoke quietly; remembering their quarrel from the streets not merely an hour or two ago.

"You have undoubtedly brought back so much to my life that I tried to get rid of; thought I had never needed or wanted, yet desired all the same. You have done so much for me, so now it is time for me to allow you to return some to yourself. I honestly admit that I fear what it is you will endure in this time away, but I promised you the safety of my powers and I have upheld that. Now, you must become more than simply my beloved. You will return to me as both my partner and as another wizard that will make the foundations of our world shake."

Tom smiled was more than Harry could handle from the sensation, "One that is going to be completely mine."

The purr of the tone sent shivers down his spine as Harry smiled one more time to his lover as he nodded in full agreement. Then he turned and gripped the sword; not knowing what to expect. The reaction was immediate. The sword erupted with a electric blue light and magical energy erupted in the room. It exploded in flashes of dark blue and white light as Harry screamed and was forced to his knees.

The Dark Lord's face drained of color as he tried to go to him, but found he could not pass the ancient barrier that had formed around the alter. The goblin stood slow and Tom's magic began to rise as danger was beginning to show within his every movement. His steps that of a predator and his magic controlled but highly lethal. His red gaze narrowed on the goblin and his voice was growling in fury, "What the hell happened? Why can I not go to him? Is he going to be hurt from this?"

The goblin sighed, "Yes he will endure much more pain from ascending to his place, but those pains will also be washed away when he is cleansed of all magical impurities and he is blessed as the next Lord to Magic."

Tom snarled as his magic crackled with anxiety, "His injuries are barely healed from when he was as close to being dead as he has ever been. He is still weak physically, and you would put him through this?"

The goblin eyed him, "Be calm Lord of Serpents, the young lord is strong. Did you not feel his power explode just now? All of that raw power released as the seals were ripped away from his core? Trust in him, believe in him; for he will need it to keep his spirit strong while it is away from his body."

Tom breathed slowly to calm his rage and finally he looked like he was in pain, "I cannot lose him; not after everything we both have gone through to be where we are now. He will survive this, he must survive this as he has done so many times before now."

The elder goblin remained quiet as he surveyed the dark master; Harry's bond to him was already so strong due to the betrayals and because of the dark wizard taking him in and healing him. Doing a job that he had never thought to be doing. Tom's emotions were also returning already, and he vaguely wondered if that had been Death's wish.

"Where is Lucius Malfoy?" He asked suddenly

"The Malfoy Patriarch is forbidden from entry here, so he is waiting with Director Ragnok for your return upstairs. The director will not speak of the heir's assets without him present; permission given or not.

You technically are forbidden from this hall as well, but because Harry's magic has chosen you now that the prophecy is voided and you are his partner; you have been given permission to cross the initial barrier. Thus, an exception is made for his comfort. It is done whenever a Peverell heir or heiress has one and is not married. Ascension rituals are not common now, but when they were; the witch or wizard went through them between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two."

"Spouses were always allowed through, regardless of whether or not the pair loved each other, but since you and Heir Potter are not bonded...the exception rule was used. The ritual is an ordeal; I will not lie. They are trying, and his soul will need the presence of someone to comfort it. The stronger the bond to the one on the outside; the easier the ritual can go for the one ascending."

Tom eyed him, "You seem to know a whole lot of this?"

The goblin nodded, "I am old; older than most goblins. I am also a shaman ordained to remember that which was lost and to then ensure the knowledge is given to the one who was chosen for this task that Mother Magic needs done and to whom Death oversees through his chosen champions among the mortal realm. Master Potter is far more special to the wizard world than most will ever know. You should know that."

Tom nodded as he knew that now more than he wanted to admit aloud, "How long until he returns?"

The goblin sighed with something akin to uncertainty, "I cannot say. He will be put through many trials as his soul travels to heal itself of its shattered state. Shattered meaning to heal from the wounds of his past and more. To make him strong again and have the resolve to do what needs done. This will not change his desires for justice or revenge, it will not turn him from you; not unless he wanted to be away. It will simply allow him to become the Lord the world needs now."

The goblin then looked to the alter, "Death may help him along this journey. He has always favored the Peverells, but much more Ignotus and his heirs than the two older brothers. The young lord has suffered more hardship than anyone his age should ever know personally. This could be days to finish."

Tom's gaze then hardened in resolve, "Then we wait. I will not allow myself to leave here until I know he has come back to me. I want to see the grin on his face as he smirks in triumph. I want to feel the magic resonance he has upon his return and to bask in it. To know that this resonance will turn furious with rage when he goes to fight outside again."

The shaman then nodded in acceptance, "I agree that now that you have come back to a saner mind; you are good for him, but I caution you to take care not to try and control him. When he returns; he will not like it nor allow it."

Tom wondered about the words.

* * *

It had been nearly a week and Harry had yet to return to the living realm. Tom had become agitated and anxious. The goblin shaman who had not given them a name seemed unconcerned by this and Tom wondered if this was normal. Suddenly magic crackled furiously and Tom snapped his gaze to where Harry was; only to have his gaze widen in horror as he saw what happened. Harry's body was disintegrating into magic particles and evaporating back to the earthen ley lines.

"No….no, no, no," Tom called to him desperately, "Harry, please don't go… not now?"

Tom watched the barrier fall and he bolted to the alter where his lover had just been and fell to his knees. He eyed it despondently and his fists curled with anger as his magic lashed out at the sword. Tom was then thrown back and he felt a rush of energy as he eyed where a portal opened.

He held his breath and watched as a young man reappeared from within the depths of the blue-black mist and his throat caught. He was tall; nearly six feet and had the frame of a duelist. He stood tall and proud, confident in his gait, and there was no doubt to his magical power. Power that felt familiar; though Tom was sure he had never met this man before.

He stood there patiently, and Tom saw the lengthened hair that was now dark as the blackness of the inside of the portal he emerged from, except for the tips of two places on the front. Those two places were now pale white and gave a ghostly impression.

Tom then was drawn to the smile that appeared to his face and the older man felt his pulse race in anticipation. Those emerald eyes; he knew them only too well, but now they were glowing in the light and yet still were blind to the world.

"Be calm beloved." He spoke softly as Tom recognized the tone.

It was within a voice that held so much emotion, "I am not gone; Death has granted me a new form though I have accepted my loss of my sight. I will never see your face again, nor will I ever know the looks of our children as you do, but I take comfort in knowing that I will feel their magic and emotions as I do for you. The loss of my vision was meant to happen as I found out; I will learn to see in another manner and have already begun to comprehend what this new ability will grant me."

Tom's body shook, "Harry, I thought…"

His lover smiled with utmost gentility, "I promised you I would return. I have come back home healthier and more whole than I ever have been in my entire life. You can see that with your own eyes and you can feel it in my mere presence."

He stepped to him; no noise echoing his stride as Tom stood slowly and embraced him for dear life. Harry hummed in pleasantness, "I missed you."

Tom's eyes finally softened as he held him more firmly, "And I you."

Harry nodded, "Death has a request of me to give to you. I ask of you to please hear me out before you say no."

Tom stilled and nodded as the young man backed out of the warmth, "I have ascended fully. I may be blind; but no longer do I require the training you needed to give me. My ancestors and Death have ensured I know what I must do."

Harry then looked to the floor in hesitance, "But, I cannot walk this path alone and remain sane. Death knows this and has offered a solution that benefits me as much as you should you agree. Though there is always a risk to this as well."

Harry stepped to the edges of the high balcony as Tom watched the grace with which he walked now. No more awkward teenage movements even if he was only sixteen.

"I am…now as you are; immortal and unable to die a normal ending for mortal beings. A benefit that came with the ascension; one that happened to all Peverell family members, except any squibs that were born, only when ascended and their magic fully matured and tamed. Lord Death though; he is angry at you for the many Horcruxes you have made over the years. Souls are not something mortals are meant to own and command that way.

He wanted to strip you of them long before now but had hesitated when he felt a link in yours to my line before you ever made me yours. After that, he began to watch you more closely; undecided on how to handle this situation. I begged of him to reconsider how that would affect me when I returned here to you and he acquiesced."

Tom stood frozen to this spot as Harry spoke, "He has agreed to allow you to keep your immortality; because of me, but not in the form you chose to make it in."

Tom's gaze narrowed, "And how does he intend for me to retain it if he refuses to allow me to have one of my horcruxes; which you now know of, so I won't beat around the bush and try to find ways to hesitate."

Harry then stepped to him again and laid a hand to his arm in comfort and with a softness that made Tom relax slightly despite his situation.

"Death has offered to take the horcruxes and destroy them for you. In doing so, you regain your emotions without needing to feel remorse for the deaths caused to create them. But, if you want to remain immortal; then you need to decide if you can accept me by you for forever. We will no longer worry of time or age; eons will pass by and we will remain as we are as all else withers and fades before new life blooms from it."

"Though we will no longer be subjected to aging; you and I are far apart in age now and we cannot allow this to cause chaos that will undo what we are trying to achieve. By agreeing to this, you are saying that you will willingly bind yourself to me for forever in mind, heart, body, magic and soul."

Harry sighed, "If one of us dies prematurely through one of the very few unnatural methods that could cause it beyond a direct hit from the Unforgiveable, so too does the bonded. However, we will always find the other again in our reincarnation or next life. Death has assured me of that much, though I think he was rather irritated by it too."

Tom considered this; the powers of the Peverell were like mere fairy-tales now, but Harry stood before him proving their existence.

"What happens if I should refuse?" Tom asked cautiously, "I am not saying that I am; I simply wish to know what will be the consequence if I decided to?"

Harry eyed him with scrutiny and his gaze hardened as Tom swallowed thickly.

"I would be forced to walk away from you in order to fulfill my task; slowly losing my sanity and eventually just…vanishing from this realm. Forever. You would be stripped of the Horcruxes by Death when I vanish, and that will hurt you miserably as your mind is forced to desperation to find me; never being able to."

"Death agrees to strip them from you without harming you should you agree, and I can say that I would not wish the painful way on anyone. I watched him do it to some other wizard in another country; the wizard was also dabbling in arts Death had wished lost to time."

Harry then rubbed his arm as Tom tried not to panic over this, "I am no longer weakened and helpless; I am trained in magic that most do not remember today, and I am more than ready to emerge from my supposed exile and death to make the world tremble. I want you there when I do, but only if you wish to be there by me as an equal."

Harry looked to him, "I don't plan on dying so soon again."

Tom breathed slowly and tried to think. This was all so surreal…

He then decided that Harry was worth the pain of this. He had vowed once to not abandon him as he had been.

"So, how does this work?" He asked slowly as Harry smiled radiantly to the words

"I will summon Lord Death at a special location we go to when I am done with my business here, and he will draw a slight bit of magic from you to summon the horcruxes from wherever they are to him. He will then destroy them, and you will be inundated with the emotions you lost; more so than you feel now with how some of them have returned already."

Harry breathed, "Then after the influx passes, you and I will need to be bonded to the other in accordance to the old traditions and in accordance to the laws surrounding the rite of Ascension. Once this is done, we speak to Ragnok again to legalize and formalize the bonding. And sort-out my estate if there is anything left to it to sort."

"Then," Harry breathed soft, "The we are to seal the bond permanently."

Harry smirked, "I am sure you'll love the new feel to my magic. I am different now and our bond would not cement because I had not ascended; my magic would not accept it."

The goblin shaman had not spoken since his return and then loudly cleared his throat and startled Tom though Harry had not reacted.

"Master Potter, if it pleases you, I would call it an honor to bind you and the Lord of Serpents as one?" He spoke in a gravelly tone

Harry smiled now and crouched down to eye level, "I would be honored to have the rite done by you as is custom for my heritage. I need to see Ragnok first though, to legalize my titles and ensure I am the only one who can oversee my estate alongside of Tom."

"Head to the Old Grounds for the preparations that need done in the meanwhile, as it will take time to gather everyone Tom wishes present there for this event. If anyone?" Harry questioned curiously

Tom smiled, "As much as many of my followers would love to witness this; I think I prefer to let them miss out. I want to see you and only you as our lives are joined together for this life and the next should it come to pass."

Harry's smile widened he nodded in silence. He beckoned Tom forward and they fell into step together so easily. Both were content to be around the other and both were now wondering how long this war would last with these changes.

* * *

Returning to the surface had taken longer than they thought. Ragnok and Lucius were speaking amicably as they felt the waves of magic and stilled. Ragnok grinned, "So, it has come time for it to be made real as was promised too many years ago."

Lucius then raised a brow, "What was it that has come to pass?"

Ragnok smirked as the doors were thrown open and magic sizzled everywhere. Lucius tensed and stiffened to the huge aura. He then froze as he saw who was there. His lord walked with a smirk in his triumphant crimson gaze and the young man beside him…

"Potter, what in the name of Merlin?" He said now as his thoughts escaped him

Tom growled nastily as Harry laid a hand to him, "Be still; he is no threat to me nor you."

Lucius quirked an expression, "And how is that when you are blind?"

It took only a second but Lucius was suddenly thrown into the nearest wall and pinned there with magic as Harry hovered before and daggers made of raw magic in the form of black fire were being held to his delicate throat. Tom's eyes had widened dramatically and his other parts had reacted to the sheer display of magical dominance Harry exuded

Harry's smile was one of sweetness laced in poison as those lightened eyes that glowed with otherworldly knowledge and beheld the Lord Malfoy with disdain, "Perhaps I am blind Lord Malfoy, but I have ascended and I am not the same weakened boy who came here a week before. It would do you well to not try and antagonize me. I am liable to make sure Lord Death sees you sooner than he wants to, and I would feel bad for making him put up with you and your insufferable habits."

Harry then let Lucius go and floated down gracefully to where Tom stood with the Director and made himself comfortable beside him as the blonde tried to quickly get himslef back together from the shock.

Ragnok grinned, "Indeed you have ascended well. It is a magnificent sight to behold. The years of prayer and hope in waiting for this moment made it all worth the promises made eons before. I bid my most gracious welcome Lord of Magic."

Lucius stiffened and was stunned, "The Lord of Magic."

Harry smirked, "Indeed. It seems that the notion of Peverell blood in me was more than mere rumor or stories for children. Do try not to piss me off in future; it could be hazardous to you. From me or your lord."

Tom smirked as Lucius beheld the man who had had his loyalty for years, "He is now ranked higher than even you, Lucius. Since he also happens to be my partner; our magic called to the other and we answered it. Now that I could see clearly of the bond and both of us were more than accepting of it. Though Harry has always been my equal; long before this. His survival and feats practically screamed it."

The Malfoy patriarch merely remained observant and silent as Harry and his lord sat down and the younger wizard held himself as any pureblood. It would figure that the boy was chosen by magic itself for some task more than once over and that his lord was destined to be by him eternally. Both were powerful; there was no denying it. It made so much sense after the whole prophecy fiasco.

Ragnok then sighed, "Your assets and estate are a mess and I am deeply sorry that one of our own allowed it due to unchecked greed. All the stolen items and money have been returned to their proper place in each vault they belonged to."

"Albus must by now know what has occurred and is trying not to panic. He has, over many years, taken much from you in terms of books, documents, artifacts and we assumed he had your permission. We tried many times to contact you and ask, but we were always stopped. So, we have little time to act in before he and his Order flood the alley to cause a scene and I fear we may have even less than I feel we need."

"First, sign these and accept your birthright. Become the Lord Peverell and give Albus his reckoning. I want to see him fall hard as much as anyone else who does. By signing these papers, you also agree to the lordships of all other titles you hold, but the Peverell one is the oldest and supersedes all of them in importance."

Harry read them over and was rather impressed by the listing of exactly how much influence he would hold if he dared to actually use it. It was no wonder that Albus was afraid to let him choose his own way. He feared what Harry would try to change that he did not like; he was being more of a control freak than a diplomat.

He signed them and waited for the next set and Ragnok pushed them to him, "These are emancipation papers. You are sixteen, and close enough for this not to be questioned by most, but will grant you an advantage to those who seek to control you because of your state as a considered minor."

Ragnok then seemed tense, "Keep in mind that once these are signed; you are legally considered an adult and able to make wise choices for yourself. You are supposed to be accountable to the laws that your kind hold to. If you aim to do anything less than lawful; don't get caught because if you are captured, you will be tried as an adult and your punishments will be one that any actual adult could have."

Harry nodded and silently scratched his signature to the parchment and slid it back to the goblin who knew the silence was an agreement to not say anything of what he had advised to him.

Ragnok then pulled a box from his desk, "I prepared for the eventuality that you would ascend to your rightful place among wizard-kind. But the ascension rite is picky, and even if Mother magic chose you; the rite could have failed. Every Peverell heir goes through the rite, but not all of them become a Lord or Lady of Magic. The ritual itself decides if they are worthy of said title. All gain something from it, but not everyone gains equally. You're a bit of the exception, as your ascension was preordained and expected; Mother Magic assured it when she chose you and Lord Death chose you. You would not have been harmed from it if it had failed to do what it was meant to."

"Other than you would have been denied the training you have had, the form you now own and the complete healing from all previous injuries."

The goblin eyed the box with reverence, "This ring is a symbol of your line's strength to survive even when on it's dying edge. You are the last of your line, and yet you have survived through all odds. The blood is stronger in you than many I have witnessed pass these halls in decades."

Harry seemed displaced now as the words shook his core, "I know that the path will be long and hard for me. It has been already, and I accepted that when I was determined to ascend and get the answers I needed and had been withheld."

"But I promise you Ragnok; I will see the alliances of old come through this once more and set the world back to the way it should be."

Harry smiled now, "You and yours will not be forced to remain here. You will be allowed to roam and to raid, so long as you and yours do not threaten our world. Goblins are warriors and we have forced you to become tame. A behavior goblins do not initially have."

Harry stood regally and went to the window as his dull eyes looked out as if he was facing the warmth of the sun, "The allies of wizards of old will rise once more. We will be a nation of power and we will once more be the envy of all the wizard world."

Harry turned to them, "Merlin and Morgan set down the lines for us and we have blurred them too much. It is time for magic-bearing people to consider what makes them feel like they are witches and wizards."

Ragnok then grinned as sharp teeth showed to let the room be aware Harry had said just what he wanted to hear. He stood and walked to him; his small round eyes filled with hope.

"Kneel then Chosen Child and receive the legacy bestowed upon your line with the honor we, the goblins of Gringotts can give, and know that when you call to us for the bearing of arms against your foes; we will come with every able-bodied goblin. We will be chanting our war-shouts and have our armor gleaming amid the sun equally to our axes."

Tom stood beside Harry as he kneeled and began to speak.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black Peverell, do hereby swear that magic will be restored to its genuine and rightful place among wizards. I swear to uphold the laws set to us by Merlin and Morgan as they were meant to be held. I swear upon the legacy of my ancestors that the magical balance will return to normal and that I will continue to watch for signs of corruption to Mother Magic."

"I vow on the name of the Peverells that as the next Heir of Magic, I will fulfill my calling and ensure that magic never fears of fading from our midst. Her gifts make us who we are, and we; her chosen and beloved children, have hurt her by forgetting and abusing that which was given freely."

"I promise that as the Heir; the alliances of old will each come forth once more and aid me to ensure my task is done. They will fulfill their promises and in return; I will ensure that the wizards who once scorned them return theirs. Promises that once were broken from fear and greed will now be upheld and never again lost to time."

Ragnok nodded, "Rise Lord Peverell, and accept this ring as yours. Let all know of whom you are and let all see the power you wield."

Harry stood and took the ring. He placed it on his right middle finger and waited as the magic activated. He then gritted his teeth as he was forced to not scream. Tom was concerned by the actions and Lucius watched this with both interest and curiosity. Big changes were ahead if the words spoken became reality.

Harry finally released a breath of relief as the magic settled and he smirked in a victorious way and Ragnok nodded, "May Death always be at your back, Lord Peverell."

Harry smiled to him, "And may the gold always flow, Ragnok."

The goblin bowed and then went to a large cabinet. He then pulled a sword and a set of daggers from inside. He then walked to Harry, "Our smiths, as wizards are highly aware, do not sell armor and weapons to magic wielding humans. You are the first in many centuries to receive such grand gifts from the goblin nation, and we want you to take them."

Harry frowned, "I would accept them Ragnok, but please be aware that I cannot see your fine weapons. I wish I could, but I accepted the loss of my sight when Death refused to heal it. He told me why and I had to learn to not let my anger be seen from the reality that I would never see the dawning light or the fading twilight."

Ragnok smiled, "You need not to see them to know of their fine craftsmanship. You will feel it when you use them. The enchantments on these blades outdo even some of our other masterpieces, and I dare say that Master Godric would agree were he here."

Harry nodded, "I know where his sword is; if you want it back?"

Ragnok then considered before he sighed, "I might have once, but we forged that blade for Godric so that he may protect that which was his to. I cannot in good conscious ask for the blade now; not when you may need the powers with in it."

Harry nodded, "We should go. The shaman awaits me and Tom elsewhere for something else."

Ragnok smirked, "Yes. Do try not to offend the spirits of the sacred grounds you have chosen to do this at. Also, once your powers settle fully, I suggest you see the high elves of the Emerald Grove; they will yield tremendous help, but they will be the hardest to convince. They have become…unamused with the lack of respect from humans and will likely try to get out of the alliance."

Harry nodded with a quirk of his lips and Tom wondered how they would leave here without detection. As they considered, the alarms went off and Harry's form froze. Tom saw the action, "What happened?"

Harry paused as he walked a bit before sneering, "Albus has rallied the Ministry on finding out I was here and have ascended. There are at least four platoons of Aurors in the foyer and nearly all of the Order with Albus in tow."

The faces in the room winced and paled.

Harry thought before he sighed. He walked to the door and smirked, "No time like the present to give them a show of why you don't try to kill me. I think you, my dearest dark lord, have already learned that lesson five times over."

Tom growled, "Don't push it Harry; you don't want to see what happens when I go into an all-out blood-rage."

Harry's smirk only widened, "I don't? Oh dear, that won't be acceptable. I suppose then that I must do this myself."

Lucius paled as Tom's gaze flashed in rage as he reached for Harry, but the young man simply…well, he wasn't sure what it was, but had effectively evaded Tom and his grasp."

Tom snarled, "You are not going out there alone. I already nearly thought I lost you today, and I refuse to witness or endure another attempt."

Harry then simply smiled as a new smirk formed thereafter, "Then I suggest that you…catch up to me soon."

Tom reached for him, but Harry used his new power and was nowhere to be seen. Tom then growled ferally as his red gaze went into a possessive gleam before he stalked out of the room. Ragnok was now grinning nastily and hastily headed to the door, "I am not missing this fight; it will be one to remember forever."

Lucius then breathed a collective sigh of relief and warily headed after his lord and his…lover. Lucius winced; that was going to take time getting around in his head. Potter was over fifty years younger than his lord. Yet, he had accepted the bond.

The Malfoy Head knew Potter had been grateful for his rescue and had wanted to get his revenge on those who allowed his death to come to him so easily. But when in the few short weeks after his initial rescue that he had been there with his lord had they…become more than simple allies.

Lucius was almost positive that they had been intimate like this before they left for their extended holiday, so the real query was how and when?

He vaguely remembered the vivid image of his lord that day in his chambers and the pure look of possessiveness that he held Harry with as his presence calmed his magic and he had been allowing him to lay over him like a pillow. Potter's grip on his lord had been too tight and possessive to realistically have been real.

He should have noticed that before; Potter had been listening to them speak while acting asleep. He admitted it too.

Lucius paused now as something struck him. His master had mentioned that the boy had not only been brutalized, but also raped…

His eyes narrowed and knew that he was one few in the Inner Circle that knew more of Tom's past than most did. He was sure Harry knew more than he did by now, but his master had not been treated kindly as Harry had not been either.

Lucius's eyes then seemed dim in sadness. Had Harry begged of his lord to make him forget? Had he been that desperate to not remember? It seemed likely, but he wasn't sure when his lord would have indulged this. Harry's former injuries had only begun to really mend only days before the decision to travel had been finalized.

His thoughts halted to a near dead stop and he paused when there was a loud boom from the foyer. What was going on?


	8. A Battle of Wits and Words

**Chapter Six :** The Battle of Words and Wit within Gringotts

Albus Dumbledore was now fuming as the teller at the bank was trying to convince him that Harry was not present. That he had left some time ago and had not been inside the establishment for some time. Most eavesdroppers around them were listening in greedily; Harry Potter was considered as MIA and supposedly dead, so why was the Headmaster asking of him? Was their savior truly alive, and if so, why hadn't it been written in the news? Surely that news would have been good, for the morale of wizarding Bitain was currently very low.

"Do not try and lie to me again. I can feel his magic here, so I know that Harry is definitely still within this building. It is still far too strong for him to have left the area." Albus tried again and the goblin hesitated.

Then there were loud shrieks of shock and surprise as a young man appeared out nowhere. Entering the foyer of Gringotts from a portal that had opened like a ripple in an invisible pond. He was tall and confident; powerful, and felt as lethally dangerous as he looked.

Albus's eyes hardened when he realized who stood there before them all, "So. I see that I was correct, Harry. You survived your latest ordeal, and now have ascended as was supposed to happen; it explains the unrepressed feel of your magic."

All gasps quieted as heads turned to the figure and he scowled, "Yes, I survived and you should have known better than to leave me like that. My continued life is also no thanks to you and the Order; whose promises to me were as fragile as glass. Do not try to play me for a fool, Headmaster. I know what you aimed to do when I was sent back to that hellhole you wanted me to call my home, and so I was saved by one person I never expected to come to my aid. I decided then that if you wanted to kill me; I would show you why you cannot. There is only one person who can, and now he will never do it. Nor will I."

Albus's gaze was calculating, "Lord Voldemort came to your aid, then? I was correct in assuming that the foretelling of you and he was fulfilled already, which is why I acted as I had. Think of me what you will, but I will all in my power to see this world safe."

Harry smirked and raised his head for all to see the blind eyes as gasps issued among them, "Indeed. You assume correctly. The Prophecy of Lord Voldemort and I is fulfilled. He learned of this and then felt my distress as I lay dying. He came to me and found me barely clinging to life and fading faster than ever. I was blind and had no way to find myself a way out of danger that time.

I had been tortured; bodily broken from what my uncle allowed others to do to me. From what you and yours condoned and did not intervene on my behalf as you promised me you would. I was and very much had been used as somebody's plaything; unwillingly and to more than one person. It left a mark to me that now will never be forgotten and is partially why I cannot in good conscious do the task that you had forsaken me for."

Albus's face paled and Harry smirked wider, "So, you are not ignorant of what I speak of. You do know how similar this is to another person you know and failed to intervene for."

Harry then floated up off of the floor for several inches; his magic so effortlessly carrying him as whispers went around and he scowled some more, "I do not take betrayal lying down; and you now have done so twice personally to me. Many more times over to the lineage of my ancestors; tell me Albus, how desperate were you when you decided to try and seize the power of an ancient line that would never accept you as its leader?"

Blue eyes flashed with anger and danger to the words, "You know not of what you speak."

Harry smirked nastily as his hand then illuminated with a sphere of blue fire as he eyed it momentarily seeming bored, "Unfortunately, I do. I ascended to where I should have been prepared by you to be, and I know all there is to know of what my lineage has learned. Because you left me; I am under no obligations to serve the Light any longer. I bow to no one. I am Lord of Magic and Heir of the Peverell; Soul-mate of the Dark Lord Voldemort and you, Albus Dumbledore, are a liar and line thief."

He smirked as his eyed glowed ferally, "This world will never be safe so long as you live in it to meddle."

Albus was about to answer as Molly stepped forward in rage, "How dare you Harry; we took you in and gave to you our home. We nourished you and helped you grow."

Harry eyes eerily looked to her directly as the fire went out and he crossed his arms. Then he seemed bored again as a scowl formed again, "Oh really? You say that you helped me grow and gave to you your home out of the kindness from your heart? Then if that was true; do you wish to let everyone know exactly how much were you being paid to harbor me? From money that Albus smuggled and had stolen from my vaults before depositing it to yours? Money stolen from an orphan who had more than enough to give if he had simply been asked?"

Harry then smirked, "You really are lucky that I am Ron's age Molly. For if I had not been, but older; more than half of your children would never have set a foot inside of Hogwarts to learn and graduate. You were so desperate for the money and notoriety that you lost from your Prewitt heritage. You resorted to stealing it from a baby who had lost his home, his parents, his godfather, and much more in no more than a few days."

Molly had instantly silenced her tantrum as her children looked to her in disbelief; had their mother actually allowed that?

"What's worse? Oh, that the person you stole from was absolutely fucking defenseless and his 'self-appointed' magical guardian gave you the all-clear. You're no better than Albus currently."

He sneered, "And don't even get me started on the plans I know you had of dousing me in love potions to make me marry your daughter. Not that they would have worked; I have a certian immunity to controlling spells like the Imperius and potions such as Amortentia. If the strongest of their category could not sway me, you had no hope of doing it either. Tom's own Imperius cannot hold me, so you would have been like a silk ribbon for me to untie."

Harry then turned to Hermione as the hall's audience had become quiet and his gaze was furious, "I gave you my trust. I gave you a way to find yourself and become social to others without fear of being ostracized for your overwhelming demeanor about rules and studying. You repaid me by siding with thieves and murderers; you had better pray to Merlin and Morgan that I never find you on the battlefield."

He sighed, "I had hoped that you at least were smarter than this. Books and authority figures are nice to have Hermione, but only if they are honest, truthful and actually give a damn about you. You should know better than anyone that an author can lie and is why we cross-reference materials. You have to have some street smarts to survive the more conniving people in the world."

"The Dursleys are as prime an example as any. I am glad Dudley killed himself. I am even happier that Petunia followed him. Now I will never return to that pit of hell ever because the wards there will never return. I am going to make my uncle wish he had killed me soon."

Hermione paled as Harry turned to Arthur, who held Ginny in his arms protectively and he smirked vindictively, "Cowering against a man who could never protect you from the darkness in the fist place and now encroaches his family once more; I am disappointed, severely so. I saved your life from the darkness of my mate once; my reward was to be left to die. You and your family have forgotten that you owe me a life debt because of it."

All the Weasley's paled as Ginny's tears silently fell before she spoke.

Her voice was quivering, "I never forgot what you did, and I never have forgotten what I owed you for that; but, what could I have done when everyone else was against me and would not hear of what I had to say?" She said aloud for the first time in months, "I wanted to scream in outrage to what was done. I wanted to protest, but what power did I have to even compete? What reason did they all have to listen to the rants of girl who was supposed be in love with you?"

Harry scowled, "Those are simply excuses. You know that if you had really tried; that you could have convinced some of them to your side of the opinion. Convinced some of them to try and persuade the others to wait. But you also still felt I was dangerous, and danger is more present than ever."

He smiled maliciously as the room shuddered and made no sound as his power washed over them, "You should be grateful that I don't enjoy the female body for my own pleasures. If I had, I could have condemned you to a life of service as a concubine to the Potter and Peverell Houses in repayment for the life-debt you owe me. It would not matter if it was willingly or not, and refusing to uphold a life debt would bring your family much dishonor. Your family can barely afford to lose its little amount of honor left."

Ginny went quiet as Harry looked to the room and snarled, "I will not allow the trespasses made to stand. I will ensure that justice to those who betrayed me are deserved and given. Should you act against me; I will allow you to watch as all you hold dear burns and becomes ashes. The Old Alliances will be restored; the promises made will be granted and anyone who dares to get in my way will know exactly how dark I really am now."

He eyed them all, "The Order is few in number and while it has people of distinguished ability; it cannot compare to an immortal, never-mind two. If the Ministry dares to act against me; I will return it to dust. The corruption of the government hurts Mother Magic so, and I am her champion as much as Lord Death. My name is famous through all wizarding societies; you will find hard to ally with anyone once they know I am against you all."

Albus had had enough and drew the Elder wand; Harry smirked and snapped his fingers. The wand then flew to his hand as Albus paled more now.

"Thank you ever so kindly for falling into my trap and not resisting your rage Albus. In doing so, you see me as a threat and dared to draw that which was mine first to attack me with. Thanks you for returning to me the last of the Hallows, Albus." Harry smirked snidely, "Especially since neither you nor Gellert Grindelwald ever deserved to behold this wand. It is mine by birthright. I am Ignotus's heir, after all."

Rage surged through Albus like never before and he drew his older wand and tossed several spells at Harry. The boy merely raised a hand; the spells hit an invisible barrier and dissolved. Harry smiled, "That was lovely."

Albus raised a brow, "How so?"

He floated higher as crackling medium blue fire surrounded him and stares were now in place of whispers.

"You many fight me here and now if you think you can win, but be aware that each spell you throw at me and I absorb; they will only extend how much magic I can use against you for longer. They revitalize my core and heal me of injury." Harry smiled vindictively, and Tom appeared from shadow as his red eyes gleamed eerily in the darkness

A sudden stillness rippled the hall at his appearance there; unexpected to see but not at surprising with Harry out and about so freely.

Harry smirked now to him, "So lovely you caught up to me, beloved. I began to wonder if you would and was just chatting with this rather unfortunate set of…target practices. Enjoying their reaction so much that I didn't sense you."

Tom smirked as his brows rose, "Uh huh? Not likely, Harry. You knew I was there the whole time as I watched you and to see what you would do. You merely ignored me, and now you are so going to not have any fun when this is over? I do not like to be ignored even if I was highly amused by your antics with these people; never mind that you decided to try and play a game of catch me if you can with me."

Harry then pouted, "But we have somewhere to be after this, remember?"

The onlookers were shocked to see the Dark Lord so emotionally open. Albus's gaze, however, had hardened and turned suspicious to the new behaviors that Tom was showing so freely. It should not have been possible; given the dark lord's personal history and methods of his survival. Had Harry somehow freed him from that existence and restored him to another form of immortality?

Tom then smiled with a vengeful look to Harry, "I haven't forgotten of our rather delayed plans for the moment, but really Harry…there are just some things that you do not do in order to get me to follow you."

Harry then seemed amused as he smirked and considered the words his mate spoke. Then with a rather inviting look as he ignored the gasps of disbelief; he floated over to him and draped himself over the dark lord as all eyes widened in shock. He then allowed his magic to take a rather alluring feel and Tom hissed at him as Harry's eyes glazed, "So, does that mean that the dark lord is going to punish me?" He purred

They whole foyer was now stunned in absolute silence to the very intimate display of affection between the two. Tom had stiffened slightly before his body relaxed as his arousal was springing to life. The overwhelming power of his mate was undeniably attractive, and he growled low in warning to Harry; uncaring of the large audience before them, "Oh dearest one, you just wait. I am going to ensure that you scream so loud that even the dead feel it."

Harry smiled with a winning smirk as he allowed his hips to be subtle and graze his beloved's while he teased the man's arousal, "Then I look forward to the punishment for what I did."

A reaction from nearby had finally erupted. Harry smirked as Ron was bellowing about his poor eyes and ears being molested with very unpleasant things.

He turned to them, "Sorry to cut this short, but my mate and I have somewhere important to be and can no longer afford to play with you all."

Albus then seemed to smile in triumph as both Harry and Tom narrowed their eyes at him.

"If you believe I will allow you to leave here freely after all that you have admitted to us and said; then you are very much mistaken. I am disappointed in you Harry; I had thought that you would know better than to succumb to Tom's more persuasive measures."

Harry growled now loudly as he felt his mate tense and become angry, "I did not succumb to his persuasive words for he never needed to convince me of his sincerity to save me when he came to my aid; I felt it in his magic and his words, you old goat. I freely of my own mind allowed him to take me away when you left me for the dead to find. I was battered and broken, a mere shell of who I saw myself as; for I was covered in bruises, lacerations, whip marks, broken bones, torn muscles and I had been bleeding out enough to stain the world red."

His fury in the spit words had forced many faces to pale and gasp as emotional upheaval seemed to begin in many of them at who to believe.

Harry's eyes glowed with anger and power as his magic crackled around him, "My body was already mostly cold when he arrived, but I was still barely alive. I could hardly move at all; never-mind trying to escape. My spirit was too weak to want to live after I had been used so thoroughly, and I had the damage to myself to prove it. I asked of him to grant me death mercifully. If he did, I would have handed him the world."

"I was ready to accept death if the pain ended, but Tom came and reminded me of why I am who I am. I am Harry James Potter, and no matter how hard the odds; I always lived to survive. If I had to let my former enemy heal me to do this when the ones I called friends and family has abandoned me, then I would let them."

Harry smiled viciously, "Besides, even if I died; my mother is simply waiting for you to die. Hell hath no fury like a woman who has been scorned, Albus. She trusted you to protect me and them, but you failed, and you did so on purpose. You wanted the Peverell line to end, but if you truly had; as cold as this is…you should have simply killed my pregnant mother and my father. It would have been far simpler, though hardly morale. Killing and murder aren't exactly morale to begin with by normal standards."

Harry smirked, "Not that I have many of those left after what you allowed."

"Now we shall be going." Harry said simply

Albus raised a brow, "You cannot leave. The apparition wards are raised."

Harry smirked and raised a hand. A blue-black hole appeared as Harry approached it with Tom beside him. His smile was purely full of smugness and malice, "Who presumed that I needed to apparate to leave?"

Albus paled to see the portal while both smirked as they vanished within and it faded from existence.

Molly turned to him; shaken by the words Harry had spoken to them.

"What was that thing he summoned, Albus?" She questioned

The Headmaster remained staring at the place both Harry and Tom disappeared from, "He has ascended to the title of his heritage as I feared. He is the Lord of Magic now, and his ascension heralds the coming of change to this world. His power is now far beyond school levels and he will need no more instruction. His own blindness will not even be a handicap we could exploit."

"That black hole he opened was…a portal to the underworld." He said quietly, "As the heir of Ignotus Peverell and Lord of Magic; Harry is considered Lord Death's earthly champion and would have been given his blessing of safe passage between this world and the next if needed. Apparently, that blessing is extended to anyone Harry brings along with him willingly and does not intend to harm."

"We will now have to wage war against a Dark Lord who is aided by a true immortal. Harry ascended, so he no longer ages and no magic can truly corrupt or harm him. He now has all the hallows too. I owned the elder wand. I won it from Gellert in our duel, and now Harry has taken it as his. Harry has Death's cloak; I gave it to him years ago, never imaging this sort-of scenario. Tom had the resurrection stone, and has likely given it to Harry now."

"Those artifacts will no doubt amplify his power more. We will need to make sure we all act more cautiously from now on. Harry will protect Tom with his life if necessary, and Tom will do the same back. I can see how much their magic had merged; though the bond is not yet sealed. Which is good; we have time to plan a capture and convince him to return to us."

Ragnok then appeared and snorted, "You won't have time to do that now."

Albus eyed him, "Why?"

Ragnok grinned, "Why do you think they left in such a rush? Harry could have said nothing and simply wiped the floor with all of you ingrates. Giving me the best sense of satisfaction as I watched my workers clean your blood from my marble floors. Instead, he wanted to play and toy with you all after the ascension rite was done. I also will not deny that I did not enjoy seeing you be torn down several notches from your notoriously high pedestal.

As for Harry and Lord Voldemort; they are already practically bound as one since their magic merges together so effortlessly. Harry is free from the seals you bound him with as an infant and now he is fully emancipated. Lord Peverell has taken Lord Voldemort to one of the old Peverell ruins. To see a shaman of some kind to formalize the bond."

Albus then was angry as his magic surged, "Which old place?"

Ragnok shrugged, "Don't know. I may be the director of the bank, but even I am not allowed to enter the Halls of Ascension. Only one of the oldest of the bloodlines can with one person of their choosing, and within the place there is another shaman to guide the heir or heiress."

Ragnok's eyes flashed and gleamed as a smirk formed, "The old alliance is still waiting for his appearance. We have been waiting for years with bated breath and had been holding onto our own gifts to him that will signify our readiness to once more march with him as he changes the world. Now he has returned to his world as he should have been from the start and he has become the Lord of Magic. I will enjoy watching you fall Albus, for you have been meddling in matters that need not concern you for far too long."

"This is treason of the highest degree, Ragnok. The Ministry will not let this pass if you act on it." Albus warned

Ragnok growled viciously, "No. What wizards did to this world eons ago was treason Albus, and now you all will find out how much when Harry has more allies at his command than you, Lord Voldemort, or even Gellert Grindlewald ever had in a combined strength at his personal disposal."

He sneered as the hall listened greedily to their argument for more information, "The goblin nation was a part of that alliance and when Harry gives the call to arms; we will march as we did once before. Before the wizard world became a feared of what they knew not how to understand. When the wizards murdered one of their own in the form of the Heiress Nocturna Lyris Peverell, Daughter of Ignotus and she who was called the Lady of Heavenly Light. When the wizards had broken the promises made to the magical races from our alliance with her."

Ragnok then showed his canines, "Luckily she was smart enough to hide her son from harm and allow her line to continue on. The goblin nation cannot forgive the betrayal. Traitors are the worst of the worst, and they deserve to die. We cannot forgive you for what you have done once more to the line that spared our world from annihilation."

Albus, his Order, and all the Aurors on the scene were quiet. They soon left and each mind wondered what would come from this showdown.

* * *

The portal reopened in a place that had Tom breathing heavily; this place was overwhelmingly filled with magic and felt sacred even to him. It appeared that the place was some kind of ruins that were in a vast forested area near a waterfall that had the most iridescent and sparkling blue water within he had ever seen.

"Harry…where are we?" He asked hesitantly

The younger man merely smiled and beckoned him forward further into the woods with a hand. Tom followed his lover without more questions and hoped Harry knew where they were. They walked amid the area for another good ten minutes before Harry sighed with the sensation of utter contentment and relaxation to the ancient feel of the magic here before he broke his silence.

Neither wanted to talk of the confrontation at the bank, or the repercussions of it.

"We are on another area of grounds that is meant to be revered by my ancestors for the healing powers of it. Not sacred to us, but very important. We once called it The Falls of Purity; for the water here is so clean and is so purified by magic that it was known at one time, to heal any ailment, and it very likely still does even now after centuries upon centuries of disuse.

The waterfall is located at the back of an ancient settlement. The large falls pours out to an enormous lake that is divided by seven small ravines and several ponds. All of them runs throughout the whole of the village before meeting the lake-shore in smaller rivulets. The homes of the former residents were built around the water and in some places; atop of it, to keep from obstructing the flow. The caverns beneath the falls contain purified springs as well and many people have tried to find this place, but the magic of my line has endured and kept it safe up to even now."

Harry's demeanor was placid as he spoke and Tom was genuinely enjoying this time alone with his soon to be husband.

"There is a reason we were forced to hide this wonder away from the world. This place was known for its great beauty and healers. Our advancements in healing, medicinal potions and more were far beyond that of witches and wizards outside of here. This village was prosperous once for fishing too. But due to greed of witches and wizards from the outside and the pressures on the Peverell family from outsiders wanting equal access to it, we were forced to abandon the place and to make it inaccessible to all who once knew of it besides anyone of our own line.

The land was ours, so we wanted to protect it in case the healing waters were ever needed to be used again. It was purposely forgotten to keep the water from being completely used up for trivial reasons or to seem as a simple legend to keep adventurers seeking wealth from finding it and exploiting the powers of the water. Not that no one ever did try to seek it because many have tried over the years; they just never succeeded."

Tom listened in great interest to his mate of the lost history to a clan that was now barely surviving to stay fixed in the living realm; a clan that he had forced like that alongside of another over the years. He hated that he had something in common with Albus like this and knew he had much to atone for; for the many losses that Harry had suffered somewhat needlessly at his hands, but he also wanted to share in Harry's newfound confidence and strength with seeming to overshadow him with his own.

Harry smiled some now as they walked and enjoyed the lush scenery, "I brought us here because Lord Death wanted you to be here when the Horcruxes were destroyed. He suggested it and said that your body would not handle the…destruction of them quite so well. Being here amid the healing energy would help infuse new magic inside of you to keep you here long enough to get where we need for the bonding and sealing of ourselves."

Harry then flushed, "First, we will both need to cleanse our bodies amid the water without engaging other activities. But, we are also here because the Lords and Ladies of the Peverell are to witness the first sealing of a Lord of Magic in many centuries. Albeit, it will take place in another area of this forest and is another reason people are forbidden entry, but I will have to have their blessing and since this is also where many of us are laid to rest; we are here so they are closer than anywhere else."

Tom then paused as Harry stopped and eyed him curiously, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No. Not exactly; I just wonder what your ancestors will think of me being the intended bond-mate for you. After all that has been done to them from me, even if it had been meant to occur partially due to the former prophecy. What will they do to us if they decide to refuse to bless it?"

Harry frowned, "I do not know the answer to that; but, I will make sure that they see how much I need you beside me. We do not have a luxury of time; Albus will be more cautious now, but he will not wait for us to be ready."

Tom nodded and continued, "I can't imagine myself now without you there. It is odd. I was never one for attachments and valued my independence. Perhaps my horcruxes are a part of why, but even before them; I was always one to work alone unless I had to work with others."

Harry smiled, "I understand. I always had others before who would stand with me, but in the end of all we went through; it was only ever I that really stood before the true enemy. They never understood the danger, and when I told them all of how this wasn't a game…they merely told me to quit exaggerating or making things seem worse than they were."

His eyes then looked to the tree tops, "I tried so hard for so long to be something I was not. My journey through my spirit when I ascended had allowed me to realize that. Even if I had not been betrayed like that; I would have seen them for who they were and left."

Harry looked to him softly as Tom held the gaze with soft breathing, "I would have eventually still found you and convinced you to take me to your side. The road for that would have been longer without the betrayal; so long in fact, that one of us potentially could have died trying to reach it."

Harry's gaze then dimmed more than Tom ever thought was possible, "I have no regrets of how we came together, Tom. I prefer this road than to one where either you or I die and leave the other wanting something that cannot be gained back."

As they reached the threshold of the waterfall, Harry basked in the flow of magic while Tom watched in complete tranquility for the first time in ages that his beloved felt so at ease here. So at home with his calling and his power. He too felt the amazing energy here, but Harry looked so happy and vibrant amid it. They walked to the water's edge and Harry then gave him a reassuring smile before he turned to the opposite direction. He closed his eyes and concentrated before reopening them and waited.

Soon after, another portal opened and Tom stiffened; he knew who would come through, and that made this harder. Lord Death entered silently and looked to the pair with indifference.

His voice was raspy and cold; bitter like the wintry wind of the coldest night in Yule.

"My Champion, you have heeded my directions and brought your bond-mate here. I will fulfill my bargain to you as I promised. But know that if he should ever try to recreate his soul-containers; I will ensure that he comes to me in endless pain for the trespass. Souls are not the dominion of the mortal realm; while you both are to be immortal, you are both still of human origin and thus, you are not meant to control the souls of others in this way. Horcruxes are a branch of magic I have wished to eradicate from the earth, but I have yet been able to. Many upon many wish for life eternal and some; if not most, are unworthy of such a treasure."

Death approached Harry and walked very closely to him. He did not flinch and try to shudder away, but merely stood there and waited for him to speak again. Tom watched as Death used a skeletal finger to caress his cheek and something inside of him burned now with anger. His words were said in a tone of indifference but both knew better than to believe Death did not have a motive for what he had just done. His words to Tom made that abundantly clear.

"You might belong to him while here on this plane Dark Lord Voldemort, but Harry will always belong to me first and foremost. As the heir of Ignotus, he will always be my champion. Should you do anything to hurt him and break your promises to him; I will be there to see you personally to the realm of the underworld. I will be there to grant Harry comfort in the darkness of my power."

Tom growled now in jealousy as Death turned and smirked, "Don't like that sentiment do you, Lord Voldemort? That even if you are to be the only one for him among this world; that even I can still be there if you are not? That your partner will still always draw others to him regardless of whether or not he would want them."

Tom froze again as Death walked to him and stared to him with his endless black eyes, "Do not give me a reason to take you from him. I can grant him my powers, my comfort and all he could need to live in fulfillment to his destiny, but none of it would compare to as if you were here. He has my Hallows; he can summon me to his side if desired, but he won't if you are there for him when you need to be."

Death then stopped, "I am at a crossroads with my opinions on this match between the two of you. I was angry when you decided that you would live forever by means of Horcruxes; for you had held so much potential and then wasted it by corrupting your body and mind all for a slight boost in power and a grab at temporary immortality.

Temporary because if anyone found those soul-containers and destroyed them first; you were as good as mortal. I also realize that you were not yourself when you made the first one, even then, but still you should have seen the consequences of what having so many would do. Never mind that making even one would have violated a trespass to garner my attention."

Death seemed to sneer in malice, "I wanted to strip you of them and force you to acknowledge the wrongness of the magic you used and have abused. I wanted your soul; what was left of it, to scream out in agony for the torment you put on those you used to create your vessels. To show you the exact amount of pain, agony, and despair you caused them by removing them from you to do so."

Death then walked back to Harry and eyed him with a contemplative look as he also gazed back to Tom, "But then the true bond between you and my champion became known; to you and him in the realm of mortals, as much as we deities felt it among the differing realms we preside over."

A skeletal hands curled with tension, "I was angry; furious, in fact. That my champion would be claimed by someone who had abused magic so and had caused Mother Magic so much sadness. This bargain I made is more for his sake than your own; I have no qualms of letting you die."

Tom paled as he backed up some and Death smirked nastily, "But I know what that would do to Harry, and I will not allow it to happen. You are in a precarious position and I hope you understand the gravity of what is being offered to you."

Death then eyed Harry, "I also hope you are not making a very large mistake, Lord Peverell. I cannot express how serious this decision is. He will be left bereft of the soul-containers and his emotions will return fully. He will still be the dark lord you know, but things will change because of the effects from this; just as your ascension has changed things for the war ahead already."

Harry smiled, "We both understand the seriousness of the issue, Lord Death. Both Tom and I know that if one of us dies; the other will follow. We have…accepted that, but neither of us intend to seek you and your domain for some time. There is much we have left to do."

Death looked to Harry and seemed to know the meaning in the words as he nodded and then looked to Tom, "This will hurt, I will not lie. But it will not be as painful as I could make it."

Death then allowed Tom to come to Harry, who wrapped his arm around him and Death raised a hand and drew on Tom's core. Harry gripped him when Tom's knees began to buckle and he tried not to scream. Death remained impassive to his display and continued to draw energy. One by one, each of his Horcruxes appeared and then Tom watched in horror as Harry then fell and gasped as pain surged through his head while he gripped the scar he had left there.

Bringing the older dark wizard to his knees with him, "No…" Tom wheezed, "You can't do this to him. It will hurt him; possibly kill him."

Harry merely smiled slightly before grimacing, "It is alright, Tom. I will be fine. Death knows he cannot destroy me in the same manner as the others."

Tom gripped him now and forced Harry to face him and feel his anxiety, "I cannot do this without you Harry. Promise me; promise me that you are not intent on dying here like this just to spite me."

Harry made no outward expression; whether from not knowing how to react he was unsure, but he nodded in compliance.

"I promise you. I am not going anywhere, Tom." He said softly

Death then extracted the souls from the vessels and set them free to return to the realm of the dead. Tom watched as they screamed with rage, anger, and more to the way they had been summoned. He watched as many priceless artifacts then were obliterated and turned to dust; Death having spared his family ring from obliteration, which sheltered his fragmented soul along with his Hallow embedded into it. The Hallow and the ring remained; but, Tom had felt the fragment's release and its return to him.

Harry remained the only one in tact beyond this as Death then walked to him. The spirit separated them on opposite sides of the water's edge and Tom watched as he cradled Harry gently before lying him beside the edge of the falls. The spirit obviously cared for his champion and Tom grit his teeth; trying in vain not to let the display rile his jealousy and possessiveness though he did not wish to admit that he was indeed jealous of Harry and his lack of fear to the spirit. That he was jealous of the spirit for being able to be so close to what was his.

"Such agony he has given to you already, Harry. I do not know why you insist on staying beside this man even when I do know why you must, and I do respect that it is your choice. However, this is going to hurt you far more than those objects because your body will not be destroyed as is normal, so be prepared and do not let the pain overcome you."

Harry nodded silently as Tom was gasping in agony behind them; unable to even move now though he desperately wanted to be closer to Harry, and to hold onto him as they shared this pain together. Both did. Him, for inflicting the magic on his lover in the first place, and Harry simply to know that they remained with the other.

Death drew on both of their cores this time and began extracting again. Harry screamed out in such suffering from the black magic that was being lifted from his body and Tom was forced to reign in all of his anger to the sounds that felt so raw coming from Harry. The bond between them crying and bleeding for relief as he tried not to let his rage overtake him.

Death could not be stopped and Tom knew he had no chance of survival if the spirit fought back.

Then the sounds of labored breathing and pained coughing came from Harry as Tom managed to lift his head to see what was happening. Sorrow filled his gaze after so many years without it. His eyes widened in shock. Blood was coming up into his beloved's throat and leaking at corners of his lips as his skin had paled far too much to be good for him. Harry then managed to turn his head slowly and smiled as Tom wondered why before a panic set in. He wasn't dying now, was he?

The spirit then stopped drawing on their magic and surveyed Harry first as his magic was released. Tom watched with a growl coming to throat as Death sat beside Harry and spoke softly to him. A hand caressing his hair in comfort; as if that were normal…and reminding Tom of what he could do if he failed to keep his word and his promises now.

Then after some time, he stood and walked to him. He eyed him with suspicion and something Tom thought was disregard for his person.

"Both of you are stable for now, but you have a very limited amount of time to seal your bond. As soon as I depart; you must go and help him undress so you both can rest in the water for an hour. You already are aware that you cannot be intimate here; the violation of that would be catastrophic to both of your cores." Death told him, "Harry is weak enough as is currently, and he will need your magic in order to aid his to get you to the next place. He won't be able to summon it if you refuse to cleanse yourselves within the pure water of the area.

You will be and presently are in charge of ensuring he does not collapse in magical exhaustion. If he does, and then expires from it due to you not noticing his condition; do not expect me to grant you mercy when you die for what favor I just gave and only to have it shoved back in my face as if you decided to spit on it."

Death then simply faded away into the black shadows of the night sky as Tom heaved himself to his feet. He felt heavier than before; like lead, but he would not let Harry die. He hadn't before when the boy had wanted to. The short distance was more taxing than he believed it to be; Tom wondered if that was also another test in his direction. To see if he would actually manage to get to Harry in time or to see if he cared to at all.

As he reached his lover; his face was pale and he seemed to be short of breath.

Tom's gaze softened, "Harry, it's done. The Horcruxes are no more and I am as whole as I suppose I can be."

Harry nodded, "Yes. All but a small part of you Death left with me. Though not in the same state it was created as."

Tom paused now, "Why?"

Harry smiled, "I cannot say. It may have something to do with what the goblin shaman said before of me now always having a part of you with me. Even if most of what was there has been taken back, and a mere miniscule fragment remains."

Tom seemed displaced, "Can you stand?"

Harry then tried to move and merely groaned in distress as his muscles did not want to help and gave way. He shook his head, "I don't think so. The magic taken from me has rendered me too weak."

Tom smiled softly, "Then allow me to care for you now as I have done in the past weeks. May I?"

Harry knew what Tom asked and smiled to the gesture. Beyond the fact that his mate had been born in a time where men were raised to be gentleman; Tom was one normally. To him, it was because he cared...and to anyone else; he could use his charm to get whatever he had wanted. He was simply asking to allow him the choice instead of forging ahead when they knew they had to. He nodded and his lover's hands began to remove the robes of his younger mate. As more fabric fell away from him and his new body was exposed; Tom's breath became labored. Hitching to the sight of him and caressing him absently.

"Tom." Harry warned in a firm tone, "We cannot allow ourselves to indulge yet."

His red eyes seemed to know that and understand what Harry had said. However, the hands kept roaming sensuously across his body as they learned the map of his new shape, "So beautiful Pet." He whispered, "You have always been so. Now, you are the only one I will ever allow like this beside me. You are the only one who can make me know pleasures of this kind and want to submit to your whims."

Harry's breath became frozen.

"Tom..." He whined weakly

Tom nodded; he knew now wasn't the correct moment for this. He forced his body to lift Harry's and then he gently lowered the now naked young man into the water. It sizzled as Harry's own magic came into contact with it. Once Tom was assured Harry was settled; he undressed and cautiously lowered himself to the water. It's warmth surprising given the seasons.

Tom kept close by, but still distanced from the resting and exposed body of Harry mere feet from him. He hadn't wanted to risk and tempt the fates. The hour long wait as the water healed them and restored their core was done in silence. Harry took this time to consider how to go about this next part, as the water would give him a massive boost; but his core, unlike Tom's, would not be restored fully. His was far too large now to do that.

Tom eventually rose and dried himself before going to lift Harry out of the water. He watched as his beloved stood on his own, while looking as graceful as a newborn foal trying to stand up for the first time, and managed to dry himself before summoning his clothes and redressed with little effort needed to maintain his breath. It had not taken Harry long to regain his balance and grace from before as Tom was rather amazed at the healing powers and properties of the water as he too dressed. Once they were done, Harry turned to him with a soft nod and smile.

"I need you to focus your magic on me and let it stream from your core to mix with mine as I direct it to open the next portal. Apparition won't work to where we are headed. I also cannot guarantee that the portal won't try to collapse on us; I have only ever made them a few times."

Tom only silently made the gesture as his magic freely came from him and allowed Harry to absorb it. Tom openly gave the magic over to his partner and Harry readily accepted it without hesitance or fear. The new tinge of darkness from it a marvel; the Horcruxes having distorted it over the years. Harry hummed to the sensation, "The feeling of this magic is just marvelous beloved; though, your magic has always been something that has had a draw to it. Even when I continually fought with you...I was drawn, but resisted. Yearning for something forbidden and not comprehending why."

Harry smiled as Tom seemed intrigued to those words, "I wish you could sense it as I do, but I would not wish you blindness in order to be able to."

Harry then focused and soon a portal appeared as he made Tom go quickly. He did not know if it would collapse if he could not sustain it and neither of them wanted to risk being separated on the opposite side of the gateway.


	9. From the Keepers of Magic

**Chapter 7:** _From the Keepers of Magic_

As they stepped out from their latest portal, Tom and Harry breathed a sigh of relief to be alone together. But the sensation did not last as they felt the presence of many; yet saw no one there. Tom was unnerved and cradled Harry closer to him while his arm was wrapped about his waist tightly and as he was pointed to a bare stone alter in the middle of this clearing beyond a gated and fenced area.

"Where are we now?" He whispered softly, "I can sense so many eyes that see us here; watching, waiting, but yet; they cannot be seen by me."

Harry only hesitated a moment, " This is L'Menvis d'Vesdrac as the High Elves would call it."

Tom stopped and looked to him with something akin to awe and hesitance, "The Path of Souls?"

Harry nodded as a sad smile crept to his face, "Yes. The name is rather ironic given our situation and is truly fitting. It is here within these mountains beyond the forest that my ancestors rest in eternal slumber when immortality has become too much for them or because they simply feel the job of watching over the balance for them is done."

Harry seemed subdued now, "Lord Death peronally ensures no disturbances interrupt that rest with his own magic; you cannot sense it, but I certainly can and let me say that I pity the fool who would dare to try and trespass here. Let alone desecrate it. I am unsure of how he uses his magic to protect this place; all I can garner is that our resting place is not to be found by accident and anyone who does come here of their own decision and is not of my blood...they will pay the ultimate price. Muggles cannot find this place and any magical race would treat this ground with respect and caution; unlike our fellow witches and wizards.

For those lords and ladies who have given of their lives to preserve magic; even if it makes their soul closed off and empty; Death rewards those who adhere to their calling and follow it until it ends."

They had resumed walking as Tom listened to Harry quietly and tried not to think about what was ahead of them.

"It is here that my ancestors will witness the rise of their next Lord and his chosen. It is here that we will become blessed by them and you will be bonded to me for forever to receive a part of my immortality as your own." Harry flushed a light pink to his now pale cheeks, "We will be bearing all for them to see of us. To judge and more. They will be the ones who decide if you are to receive the blessing we want. I will make sure they understand how I need you despite what has occurred between us. But if they refuse…"

Harry trailed off, and Tom paled to the notion of losing him forever.

He still walked forward; towards where they needed to be, and Harry calmed the storm inside him as he too allowed his presence to comfort the younger wizard. As they reached the gate that opened the way to a meadow; a spirit sentry appeared from nowhere and brandished a wand to them as an aura of danger was felt.

"There shall be no trespass on the grounds of the Immortal Peverell Family. Return now from wherever you come from, or be returned to Mother Magic." The sentry warned

Harry had Tom gently let him go as he then stood before the sentry. Wariness was within his every movement he made while the ghostly eyes watched Harry with equal wariness.

"My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black Peverell; I ascended to my position as the Lord of Magic and now seek the acceptance of my ancestors to my bond with the one whom both my magic and I have chosen to stand beside me." He told the sentry

The sentry then semi-relaxed his stance but did not yet allow them passage, "Present to me the ring of the Peverells and I shall allow you past."

Harry nodded as he then showed the ring to the sentry. The ghostly specter eyed it and then nodded. He bowed low in apologies, "You and yours may pass, Lord of Magic. May the blessings of the immortals be yours always."

Tom was stunned to the words the sentry spoke; it seemed more than simple to use such a phrase. Harry then moved forward slowly as his lover followed and watched him with caution. Harry was still tired; and there was more to do.

* * *

As they entered the central sanctum, Harry walked tall and proud as Tom walked beside him. They were met with a very large array of specters in this place. They parted before Harry as he walked by and allowed Tom to merely follow. He knew that had they the choice; they likely would not have. Tom, in this moment, was beginning to see clearly of exactly how much influence Harry had.

By the bare alter stood the ghost of a woman and a man whom Harry only guessed were some of the oldest of the founding line to the Peverells. He approached and kneeled before them as did Tom while they waited recognition. The ghostly woman smiled now softly, "Rise Chosen Son of my Blood, and speak to that which calls you here to us."

Harry raised his head and stood, "I have ascended and have accepted the call for the Lord of Magic's return. As it was preordained by my birth, and within coordination of the fulfillment of a prophecy that gave rise to the pathway of change; our world is on the brink of a war that could very well annihilate the magical people once again. Lord Death, in answer to Mother Magic's request, sends me to seek the blessings of my clan for my chosen. He is mortal now once more and will not share my lifespan if he is not blessed by our powers."

The woman eyed him, "You speak true and honest. Yet, you also ask of us to bless one who has hurt you so grievously and abused magic so severely that he should be stripped of his powers as a wizard? Left to die a death without the comfort of the power he once owned."

Tom shook in fear that was hardly noticeable to all but few as the words rang in their minds. Harry laid his hand to his arm but did not dare to gaze away from the woman's spectral form as he made a saddened look, "I know all too well what he has done to me and to many others. I know the severity of what I ask, and I am quite aware that this will not be an easy choice for the ancestors of my blood clan to make. But, I need him beside me to do as I am bid by Lord Death. Is it not enough that he knows now of how badly he acted and has changed?"

The woman's lips pursed, "Changed though he may be my lord; it is not in the way it was meant. Death bargained for you as his champion. Your chosen did not have to feel remorse for his actions to those his rage, cruelty, and corrupted darkness harmed. Nor did he want to; he still does not. I do not need to be alive for me to sense that."

Harry scowled now as his anger became felt and the ghosts all stilled but did not dare speak, "Would you want to feel remorse for a man who thought of you as no more than a demon simply for bearing a gift and because of the choice made by the mother who used the father without regard to his own emotions? Would you desire to feel remorse for those who abandoned you and left you to die even while not of this world? To feel remorse for people who took advantage of your weakened mind and violated your body?"

Tom stilled as the woman eyed him, "I would bid you to remember Lord of Magic; that true freedom of a person comes from one who can forgive the actions of others; even if they remain as bitter enemies after that and do not like the other. I do not say that the actions you and your chosen have gone through were trivial; that would be insensitive and wrong.

However, revenge and violence can only go so far and it will not always give the sense of peace or satisfaction you desire once done. You now will command power beyond all, and if you continually choose to seek revenge for every infraction; soon history will once again see the Peverells as a danger. They will rise up and fight you."

Harry nodded, "I am well-aware, and I only wish revenge on those who have personally done me harm with their betrayals of my trust to them. I do not seek to ruin the world because of a few."

The woman was about to speak as the man then stepped to her, "He knows his destiny and they have chosen freely of their own accord to walk it together. I feel the change in the magic. You need not worry."

The woman eyed him, "Very well Father."

Harry eyed her, "I suspected as much. You are Lady Nocturna Lyris Peverell; she who was called the Lady of Heavenly Light. Murdered and betrayed by the members of the Wizengamot of the Ministry of Magic when her powers failed to protect the people due to her weariness from prior battle. They thought you had forsaken them; that you had allowed them to die, and so they ended your life to try and preserve their own."

She stilled as the man paused and Harry turned to him, "Which would make you Ignotus Peverell. The founding father of my clan and he who walks beside Lord Death as friend."

Tom breathed heavily as he realized that he was standing before the two founding figures of Harry's whole line.

Harry then bowed to Nocturna with a sad smile, "You know that what you ask of me and of my chosen is simply not an option. We are not Light wizards, no; by far we are probably as dark and as disgusting as you can imagine us as. I cannot forgive what was done to me; doing so would only allow them to think they could do it again and get away with it."

"I am born of your blood, but I cannot be what I am no longer inclined to be. I ask of you to please reconsider my request."

The spectral woman was silent, and Harry feared her refusal of it; he kneeled before her and pleaded.

"Please…I need him here with me." Harry asked of her with a weak tone

Tom was silent now as his eyes did not comprehend the gravity of what Harry was doing in begging of them to consider this. But, he did not like to see his soul-mate begging before anyone for anything. Unless it was him and only him.

The woman then floated to Harry and gently placed her hand to him as he lifted his face and she smiled, "People forget that I was as much a Peverell as any other. I may have been gifted in healing and was called a lady of light; but, I was also capable of dark magic if I had to use it."

Harry's breath quickened and his heart pounded loudly as she nodded to him, "I grant to you and your chosen the Blessing of Magic and acknowledge that this is a beginning for a new reign. Rise Lord of Magic and bow to no one. You do not need to beg for anything, nor to lower yourself to others for what you need done."

Harry stood, "You were testing me?"

She nodded, "Yes. I had to ensure that your ascension had not altered your ability to judge after all that has happened to you. I was also ensuring that any influence Lord Death has upon you while here in this realm was not affecting how you reacted or responded. He tends to be...mischievous and likes to play with mortals more than he'll say aloud."

Harry smiled now and then smirked to her, "That I do know. Lord Death certainly is never bored."

She smiled and turned to Tom, "Stand next to him and take his hands to yours."

Harry smiled as Tom did so without a moment of hesitance. His gaze was now surer of this than it had been. The confidence that had been renewed to him was plain to see.

Ignotus stepped forth, "I call upon the Lords and Ladies of the Peverell. I call them from their eternal slumber to witness the rise of the newest lord and the rising of his eternal chosen as the fates have long ago decreed. I call upon them to see the bond between them and to witness its sealing as is done in times of old and tradition."

Harry and Tom soon were surrounded by so many ghosts that they had lost count of how many were there. But they both shuddered as they felt all the eyes on them in curiosity and anticipation for the rite to come.

Ignotus then turned to them, "Lord Potter-Black Peverell, you who are my son in name and in familial blood, I stand witness to your rise to power as the next protector of magic. As the first lord of this clan and of magic herself; do you willingly choose to bond to the man beside you? He who calls himself as the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

Harry smiled now widely, "I willingly choose of my own sound mind that I wish to bond to the one beside me; not only because I do care for him and cherish him as my partner, but also because I know that Mother Magic intended for me to stay here by him and chose for me to do this in order to see her restored. I choose to walk by him and support him eternally and faithfully, as he does and will do for me. That I will be there for him when no one else can be, and despite my disability, I will allow no threat to harm him if I can prevent it."

Ignotus nodded and gave a small smile as he turned to the dark lord with a serious look now, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Salazar Slytherin and the Lord of Serpents; son of the Gaunt line, do you willingly choose to bond to the wizard by you? He who is burdened as the Keeper of Magic and will be until the time of his reign is as the keeper and protector is over?"

Tom had never felt anything so profound before but nodded; showing no sign of fear or hesitance, "I do so choose to bond to the Lord of Magic willingly. Of sound mind and body. For forever shall his place be beside me as mine is by his. For forever shall my power be his to share."

"Mix your magic now and fully allow the bond to come together in a way that was meant to be for all magical people at one time." Instructed the specter, "Let all the sentient beings here see the strength of your powers as they merge into one and let the world feel the resounding sound of the magic that gave this world its birth. The bonds between the soul and magic made into living emotion."

Harry and Tom let the magic flow between them as both released the full capacity of their reserves for all the spirits to see and to feel. The eruption of the magic made a large and blinding explosion of lights while the ground began to rumble and shake. Reverberations that echoed with a joyous cry and went out for miles around them. Wind gusts from nowhere came and shook the old trees in the ancient sanctuary as they groaned in the force of the gales. The water of the purified lake far down the mountain was eerily glowing a electric blue as it bubbled and gurgled with life in the answer to the call of magic in the area.

Both wizards felt the fire of the lava within a distant yet dormant volcano respond and wake from slumber; but still responded in peace and without causing ruin. Power was rising from everywhere as the ghosts nodded to another. They all knew it was going to happen eventually; that one day a witch or wizard would come here and have gifts that most of them had but not on this level. There was no mistaking that these two would one day ensure the world regained its equilibrium.

Any whispering voices paused as the sun came to shine its light directly upon them and outlined their magic so easily to them. Shadows danced in the lights and both merged without fuss or trouble. It was as if Mother Magic herself was answering them. She who gave magic to them and who could so easily take it away.

Nocturna smiled with grace and gentility as she basked in the feel of the overwhelming raw energy that the two emitted and was revitalizing the earth before them, "Chosen Son of Magic, this bond is yours to have and to keep. Now the bond between you will be both of yours to cherish immortally. All present have witnessed the power of you and yours; all here bless you and give unto him the blessing of the Peverell to receive the gift of deathless life from you. May you both be seen as worthy of the gift we have bestowed to you and walk with the wisdom of ages."

Harry then turned to look at Tom fully as he eyed him with a soft smile and leaned forward as he captured his lips in a desperate need to know that this was real. Tom eagerly returned the kiss as he too felt as equally desperate, and both moaned as the magic burned and heated between their bodies. Ignotus then roguishly smiled as Nocturna tried to scowl at her father for the lack of respect to the rite, "Shed your earthly garments and seal the bond. Before the eyes of the Clan, you shall consummate the renewal of promises that were made. Before the world, you both will become one."

"In the shared bond of Magic between you, in the Souls that were intertwined and bound for good or ill, and in an Eternal Spirit that continually drove you both to seek the other for a kind of fulfillment that simple pleasure cannot soothe."

Harry only flushed slightly as he raised his hands and began to undo the robes of his lover. He knew that there was really no need to feel so embarrassed. This was not the first time they had seen the other, or it had not been for his lover. Harry merely knew him by feeling his magic and allowing it to guide him. Tom was smiling genuinely now for the first time in days. Harry was alive; he had ascended to his place among the war and this world, and now they would be by the other forever.

"No need to be so nervous, beloved." He purred, "It is not like this is the first time we have fully indulged the other."

Harry then flushed more brightly as a moan threatened to bubble up. His body so easily reacted to his words, and his hips thrust against the answering hard on that was there. No longer caring for slowness; their clothes simply vanished into thin air and Tom gently laid him on the ground by the alter. Both ignored the sensation of eyes on them as Harry allowed Tom to hover over his body and tease it. His hands so cool against burning flesh. He moaned and mewled with every new touch, and Tom reveled in the fact that this wizard was his and his alone.

Tom then caressed a cheek softly, "I do honestly wonder if you had your vision; if you would still want this? I am by far, not handsome as I once was. The rituals I did and the creation of my former horcruxes had seen to that. The return of the soul fragments will not restore what was lost in their creation."

Harry lay panting and his hands reached out to grab his face, "I walk in darkness now and have no need for the light to show me that which is only meant to be for partial comfort, my lord. I know what you looked like at sixteen; the memory having been burned into my mind from the diary for eternity. I could and probably can guess what you aged to look like from there, and I could use that as something to cling to, but I won't."

Tom watched with heaviness to his breath as Harry's fingers caressed his face with tenderness.

"I won't cling to that image. For, that image isn't you. That is not who Lord Voldemort is and it not the man I know has the power to stay by me." He whispered softly, "I witnessed you rise again in my fourth year; I was a part of why you even rose to start with. I saw what you had become with my own eyes then. I never feared you nor thought of you as disgusting. I may have desired that the ritual failed to work somehow, or that perhaps you should have drowned then, but I have never backed away from you without due cause."

Harry thrusted against Tom easily as his hips gyrated back and both felt magic building between them. He pressed close to his body and rubbed it with all of him. Tom's breath sounded as though he was unsure he believed all of that. Harry forced himself to press close as he cradled his hands to his face and caressed the alabaster skin there with reverence and devotion.

"I can still remember from the bowels of my mind and can see the image at the edges of my eyes of the white skeletal skin. So pale and lustrous that it glows underneath the moonlight." He whispered softly again with a more lustful tone as Tom panted and continued to try and please Harry, "I remember of how entrancing the sight is despite the fear it causes to those who are very afraid of you.

I recall the crimson eyes that reflect the hunt for blood; the eyes that still do since the first time we met, and ones that I wished to understand more of even when I knew that I should not have wanted to do so."

Harry's voice died down as Tom merely continued to move with this younger wizard and draw out more pleasure for them both as the mana surrounding them had now become so present that both knew that the people outside these walls felt it and were panicking over what it could mean. Tom was fully aware that this was more than a mere show. It was a show from Harry as his lover in a tribute and testament to his power and his betrayal; a testament to what he would do to survive.

Harry then moaned as Tom's hands scraped his back and not exactly in a soft way. He felt the blood begin to surface and his own nails gripped at Tom with iron grasp. He hissed loudly as those same nails dug into his skin and sent fireworks through his blood. Tom's gaze was smoldering as Harry lay before him and breathing heavily due to the exertion of their activities. His fingers curled sharply around his mate and ensured Harry knew he could not run if he wanted to and that he now was forever his.

"You are now mine, Harry James Potter." He hissed soft as Harry groaned and bucked while sanguine eyes roamed his form possessively, "I will never allow you to use another. I expect you to come to me when you need relief. I expect you to share your pain with me as I will attempt to learn how to do with you."

His hands slid so slow down his sides that Harry made a strangled mewling sound and Tom smirked with smugness, "The sounds you make before me like this are so exquisite, pet. I will never tire of them. I will never tire of seeing you spread before me and begging for me."

Tom then lowered his head to his neck and licked the shell of his ear as his cock slammed into Harry's prostate and the younger of the two cried out in absolute ecstasy. Waves of magic came off of them and sent the specters reeling from the sheer power the two shared together.

Tom growled low, "I will hunt anyone who has dared to harm you down. I will ensure that they know pain as they never did before. You are mine and I will ensure that the whole world knows that; that they accept it."

Harry moaned as their bodies kept moving and Tom; his lover was truly something. Harry hadn't been sure that he would ever feel anything akin to passion like this. There was no denying that his body reacted to Tom because of their magic being compatible, but he had not been sure that he would be able to emotionally commit to this if Tom could not ever show anything emotional back.

His doubts had been cleared the moment he agreed to destroy his soul-containers for him. It proved just how much he had come to care for him.

"I own you now Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry panted with a small smirk, "As much as you own me. I too will allow no one to harm you and I too promise that those who do will be repaid for it."

His breath was hot against already enflamed skin. Harry then felt Tom slam in and held still as his walls clamped down and both cried out their release. Magic surged between them; acknowledging the bond now that Harry had ascended and sealed them together as several more waves of raw magic poured out from their core.

Breathing heavily and exhausted; Tom slowly and gently pulled out of Harry's body and allowed him to settle some as both regained their mental faculties from the high the just shared. They simply stared to the other before averting their gaze and stood to redress after casting some wandless cleansing charms.

As they looked around, both were surprised to notice that most of the ghosts had vanished. Only Nocturna and her father remained. She approached them with a smirk, "Your powers together are simply stunning. So stunning, in fact, that it sent the others packing back to sleep without my father or I needing to enforce it."

They both smiled and nodded as she then bowed to them, "Walk carefully Lord of Magic; Albus is already scheming. I do not know what it is he thinks he gains by trying to end our line, but I do know that if he succeeds; the world of magic will one day simply become extinct."

She then paused, "You and yours are free to go and do whatever needs done with our full blessings. Do not worry over the dark magic; the world needs reminded of why it is needed. You should also expect some rather interesting guests at home soon."

Tom rose a brow to that as Harry merely was nodding and the woman smiled, "But for now, the shaman awaits to legalize the sealing. While the bond and the seal are permanent, and they can in no way be undone; if you do not legalize the bond, they will try to separate you other ways than breaking the seal."

Nocturna looked away, "That is how I became so weary. The match my magic chose had angered a great number of the noble families who had wished to join their names to my own. While they could not undo the bond; forcing me away to go and be a combat healer without the full legalized bond for so long from my bond-mate taxed me and I had barely only just given birth to my first and only son a few weeks prior."

"The bond when fully merged; it sees the pairing as married and so the legalized part is mostly for formalities, but there are parts of your magic that will be easier harnessed if the bond is acknowledged legally."

Tom and Harry were quiet as she spoke. They knew that her story resonated deep within them as they both had a past that was similar in ways.

She then smiled sadly, "Do not let what happened to me occur again. The fate of our people and magic will not last if it does."

She then floated to her father who nodded to them once as they vanished and Harry watched them go with a sort-of discontent.

"Come on Tom, the goblin shaman is waiting for us." He said quietly after a moment

His lover looked to him, "How are we getting there?"

Harry smiled now, "You should know that. Now that our magic has recovered and our bond sealed; I will open another portal."

Tom merely nodded and Harry did as he said; they walked through it and the elder wizard repressed the shudder of fear as they passed through a portion of Death's domain.


	10. Albus's True Face

**Chapter 8:** _Albus's True Face and the Order's Plans_

The Order of the Phoenix and various others whom had joined them from afar due to the seriousness of the issues at hand with regards to the war they waged and how the tides had shifted; they all sat quietly in the large kitchen of Grimmauld Place and were mostly silent. They all were keeping their thoughts to themselves amid a home that truly did not belong to them and were not at all unaware of the imminent dangers they were in if they continued to stay there without the actual owner's permission.

Even with many of them having new problems of their own after the day's revelations; that was the problem with their headquarters; who the owner was. Most of them felt some form of guilt about using the home after what they had just witnessed and learned of Potter. Of what he had endured, gone through, and given of himself alongside of sacrificed for them because of them and their decisions…and because of to whom they had pushed him to in the efforts to survive.

However, those thoughts were also just as quickly shoved away after what they had all seen had become of Harry now that they had turned their backs to him. Many of them had not found the idea easy to do nor likeable; but, they had all thought that Albus knew what was best and had trusted the man to guide them and keep Harry peaceful to them.

A decision they were all questioning now. They were all nervous and skittish; as they should be one might think, but that did not mean they would simply surrender either. The Ministry of Magic had yet to contact Albus with a formal response to what the Aurors had seen, heard and felt.

It was likely they wouldn't respond to him directly; the Ministry and Albus still not having fixed the gaping breach between them. Harry's defection wasn't going to help matters for them in this when the Minister learned it was Albus and his decisions that led to this nightmare.

Waiting like this made them all more nervous; feeling like sitting ducks. But, they had nowhere else to call their own as a safe Headquarters. Realizing that Harry was now the newest Lord Black upon Sirius's death, and could walk in anytime he wanted to didn't make them feel safe though.

"Albus, how are we to fight them if they're as you say; that they're immortal." Molly asked him; the fear for her family clearly evident

As she said that, another massive wave of raw magic pushed over the house and caused them all to shudder in fear and revulsion. This had been occurring for the last several hours and none of the members to the Order liked the sensations it brought. They all knew what it meant by now, or at least most of them did; that Harry and Riddle were…otherwise engaged with the other and had tried not to think on it.

Albus sighed as his blue eyes were hardened, "The problem isn't that they're immortal; they can die, just not in a normal manner. Their immortality will only last so long as we have no way to combat it and work against it. That makes thing far more precarious since both Harry and Tom are not dumb; far from it even if Harry had never truly shown his true intellect, and both will be extra cautious."

He then eyed the table a moment, "The real problem here is that now Harry knows of his full power; a totality of which I never intended to let him know about due to the dangers. I was proven correct; for he turned on us when he realized we left him to die… and beyond a doubt; he did not perish as he was meant to in order to fulfill the prophecy of him and Lord Voldemort."

Albus stood and paced as all watched with anxiety, "I am going to be truly honest with all of you. About many things that I have spoken little of. This war is now going to be far more of a war than I anticipated when I knew Tom would return. I am, as the leader of the light, going to reassemble myself from the days of fighting against Gelllert Grindelwald more than ever before."

"I will make choices that seem cruel and harsh; many that some of you will not like. But, if we are to survive and come out of this alive…I beseech of all of you to consider what will happen if you don't. I tell you all this now since Harry will eventually expose it to try to incur doubt among you."

Albus saw the nods and he then smiled grimly, "In another path of being truthful; I had always thought that to fulfill the Prophecy of him and Voldemort; it meant one of them would have to die against the other to make sure another could finish the remaining one. Harry was younger wizard without time to grow as much as needed to win and far-less knowledgeable in arcane warfare and combat; expendable, despite his power and blood. I had tried to give him the best I could; knowing that he was on borrowed time."

Albus's blue gaze dimmed now, "But what I considered as best wasn't so for him and I made one too many errors due to assumptions that I should not have. I have had too much experience in dealing with Riddle; I should have known better than that."

Albus's face went blank as many made incredulous looks that this man had been preparing Potter for a sacrificial lamb to the Dark Lord. It was laughable at best, but no one there found the thought funny.

Albus's eyes turned to the fire with tiredness, "I am almost glad that Severus was not at the bank nor here now. He made a vow to Lily to protect her son and another to me to do the same after her death; a vow I knew that he would not be able to fully keep, and now with the way things are…I do not know what he will do. On one hand, Severus still would see Harry as Lily's son, and that would be dangerous to us and make him a liability.

On the other, Severus hated James so much and that hatred was then put onto his son irrationally. He will have to be told eventually, but I want to try and wait to see how such information affects him. Perhaps I shall engage him in a theortical-type discussion to see how he would respond?"

The large room had a look to it of sadness and reservation to such an idea. Not many relished that job Albus would have. Severus had saved many of them more times than they could count, but his demeanor and acerbic nature made it hard for them all to accept him. They had treated him with distance and suspicion because of his knowledge to the Dark arts. It was unworthy of them; they had to have someone who knew more than Aurors did to fully combat it.

Albus then coughed and drew their attentions back to him, "I definitely had no idea that when Harry and Tom both survived that night so many years ago…that the prophecy had been completed nor that Harry had cleansed enough darkness from Tom to allow him to grow. I had no idea that both of them were predestined to be the ones to bring the new changes together."

He tapped his fingers to the edges of the wooden table in thoughtful consideration, "It was why I tried so hard for so long to protect him. To prepare him for what I perceived as the long and arduous road he would need to walk. I was blind and foolish to the signs of trouble; thinking I knew them from my own battles with Gellert.

But neither Harry Potter nor Tom Riddle are anything remotely like him and I should have watched more closely. Other than a favoring of the dark arts, both of them were so different at first that our situation now seems unbelievable."

Albus sighed as Molly brought tea for them all and they listened openly at this heart-rending story, "But my efforts to protect him were not to go as I wanted. First Peter betrayed his friends to the Dark Lord and Sirius was framed for murder; imprisoned unjustly and without a trial. One more tragedy added to the large pile of them that I couldn't prevent without outstanding evidence. Proof that I did not have at the time and with the chaos in the Ministry; it was unlikely I would have ever had it."

Albus then stood and paced the room, "I considered placing him with a wizarding family; I really did, but I wanted him to grow-up away from the fame of the event. I wanted to keep him humble and unselfish, given what he would be tasked with. I wanted Harry to be around what remained of his family and I remembered of how warm and kind his mother had been in her life. I wanted to believe that Petunia would try to embrace her nephew for Lily.

But I am an old man and one who has forgotten of how bitter people can be. Petunia Dursley nee Evans resented the fact her sister had a gift that she did not and became cold to Lily after she left for her first-year. She mailed me and asked; more like pleaded at the time, to come to Hogwarts. With my polite refusal to her asking due to her inability to perform magic; she remained that way and refused to attend her own sister's wedding. She chose not to inform Lily of their parents death and denied her the right to be a part of their funeral."

So, it was of no one's surprise that she and her family hated magic. That they would hate Harry because of it. Minerva warned me of their antics and about her reservations of leaving him there with them. I had her spying on them in her cat form for several days prior. The night Hagrid brought infant Harry to me, she argued with me about this. I refused to listen, and the result was that he was abused there; far more than I ever expected of them to allow, and even if the wards I set once kept danger out, it would not have kept them from hurting him.

In point of fact; that issue had not even crossed my thoughts as I warded the home. I was more concerned of Tom's rogue followers finding Harry and kidnapping him. I tried to watch things there with subtlety, but my efforts were hindered by multiple factors. Once he survived the tournament; the blood wards had been stripped from the home and he was practically vulnerable then. But Tom surprised me by not attacking Harry directly, and I was confused as to why. It seemed he was waiting to gather more information on the war at present when the prophecy orb was shattered and he failed to possess Harry's body in the DoM.

The room was silent as they heard this horrible tale and Albus's gaze hardened again, "When Petunia and her son died; Vernon had nothing to keep his rage aside nor his old prejudices and other personal behaviors that he had hidden. I knew it would not be long before Harry would try to call on us."

His face frowned, "But I did not foresee that he would be too injured to ever do so. Nor that Vernon would dare to kill Harry's owl to prevent him from writing for aid. Harry himself feels we abandoned him. In some ways, we have left him to die even if it was unintentional as I had not wanted his death quite yet. To be honest; I wished there was a way I could have spared it while I had the chance, but I was steps behind Tom at knowing the truth.

Truth; it is a relative term. Most things to most people have their own meaning of it. But that truth I needed then would not have mattered because I would have eventually been forced to decide on a path for it as it was and Harry's behavior is not totally unsurprising to me. He has great magical potential; for dark or light, and now that potential is not on our side."

Albus paced some as he took a moment to sip his tea before sighing in anxiety and sitting down again. He eyed them all with a look of weariness.

"He knows of the powers within his blood and of his ancestors' intentions from eons past. He has answered their call for the hope for it. From ancestors looking for a better future for their clan. Not only that; he has fully ascended. All old blood ascends, or it used to, but not everyone does this equally. He has heightened his power, knowledge and abilities more than I ever have seen happen before."

"It seems that Harry was correct and that Mother Magic was favoring him once more." Albus said warily, "Also, the method I wanted to use to eradicate Tom with is no longer viable. His emotions are returning as is his sanity; or a version of it is. His soul has been made whole again with Harry using old magic to aid him. Magic that will allow Tom to retain his immortality, but from a new source."

Now all those there had nodded in acquiescence to his words. Most of the veteran members also knew what an ascension ritual was, but some of them there did not and so it was of no surprise when a female voice spoke and was curious.

"I am sorry if this is going to be something hard to explain, but can you please tell us of what exactly a ritual for ascension was and is?" Hermione asked

Most of the purebloods stiffened to this she had noted and Albus seemed to ponder if it was a good idea or not before he decided he had better before Harry saw her and told her as he ended her life.

"Hermione, you and I know that blood status does not truly make up who you are as a witch." Albus began as she hardened her eyes now to whatever this was about, "However, the old families do have a reason to believe that they are superior to half-blood and muggle-born magicals."

"It isn't only because of the ages of their lines and the familial pride of how far they can trace their bloodlines. It is not based upon their traditions that some of us have whittled down over centuries to make others more comfortable that made them so against people like you in our world; it is just another small part of their anger."

The whole room was now listening to Albus with rapt attention.

"Magic is a gift given to a small and blessed group of people. It is a source of life for us as much as it is a culture and a lifestyle. Our medicinal knowledge far exceeds the muggle medical technology. We have very few illnesses and diseases that we cannot cure, and those we do have that are rare; we have ways to make the patient be able to live full and comfortable lives with it."

"Our mana grants us many ways to be useful to everyone and everything around us without potentially harming the natural environment. Muggles tend to destroy much of what they touch, and you know this." Albus told her softly as Hermione stayed quiet now

"By taking away these old practices to make others who came in more comfortable with our world for the one that they would be abandoning; to them it seems like we are forsaking what we are. They have a right to the anger; I do not deny it, as many of the muggle-raised and half-bloods that come in bring new practices and ideas."

Albus then sighed, "That isn't a bad thing necessarily, but it becomes so when those new ideas are practically forced on us and our own ways of life are banned as illegal. Old practices that make magical people what we are and different from those without our gifts.

These ascensions that the oldest of the magical clans did; they are one practice that was eventually not done because of reasons that are aside this and is somewhat why the purebloods think themselves as superior as they do."

Hermione knotted her brow in confusion to that, as did Ron and Ginny.

Albus then grimaced, "The ascensions rituals are hardly ever performed anymore due to a lack of old names still within existence and with living heirs to them; even if they go by another name, their blood is still tied to the older one. The Peverell name is ancient and hardly ever talked of due to the fear of a name that used to be more fearful than that of the Lord Voldemort, and it is barely used as so few today can even claim a link to it; but, now with a new lord at its head and one so young and powerful, many will want to come to his side.

I tried for years to keep the fact that Harry was related to the line of the Peverells a secret because I knew Tom might try to kidnap him instead of kill him. I also was aware that with the current state of chaos in the Ministry; the backlash of such information could have caused a rash reaction that made Harry distrust not only us, but all the wizard world.

He could have renounced his magic from that and left. Nothing would be able to undo that.

It won't matter now that Harry is Dark; the people of the wizard world have, both here and internationally, known that when the name Peverell surfaces…great changes come. I fear what he wants to change and how the old alliances are going be placed in this gambit."

He stopped for a moment but then continued, "But, the most ancient lines of the purebloods believe in their superiority, at least partially, because their strong magic is also connected to something not of earthly domains… and is then increased one-hundred fold from it and it's made so by the patron deity of the clan with their blessing.

This rationale does not explain the presence of squibs, but we have yet to understand why this occurs at all. Regardless of that, many pureblood lines that cannot claim a deity as theirs; they fought for the right to marry into them and gain a link. A weaker one, but a tie nonetheless. And through many years of intermarriage; the purebloods that have not bonded into a line like Harry's have diluted their magic and dampened it down."

Albus gave a dry look, "In Harry's case specifically; he was boosted by Lord Death of the Underworld and the Fraternal twin of Lady Life. Twin Children to Mother Magic and Father Time themselves. The Peverell clan was the only one to ever claim to have such an extensive and intuitive knowledge to magic."

All of them watched as Albus seemed to gain a wistful expression before it closed out and was smothered by a mask of calm.

"To their clan alone; they can claim to actually be able to feel magic and its sentience anywhere. I know that to be true; Harry could do it even when others merely thought he was boasting. He felt and communed with Hogwarts in ways the Headmaster or Headmistress could dream about.

They were known to be able to see mana in its most raw form and to be able to bend it to their will no matter how darkly or lightly based. Harry's new disability will also not hinder him being able to see magic either; Death would have taught him how to do this without his regular vision."

Albus then seemed to smile with sadness, "I also know that Harry did indeed see magic this way before blinded. He didn't understand what he saw, but he did have the gift."

Hermione paused as did the room; they were learning so much more of their former friend than they thought they knew, "So how does that work then?"

Albus's gaze seemed to harden, "I do not know, not exactly. As old as the Dumbledore clan is; my clan emerged to our society after ascension rites began to die out. That and then there are other things that kept me from being able to do one personally. The Weasley clan, the Malfoys, and even most of the purebloods today cannot claim ties to blood lineage as old as Harry can to the Peverell name. The only one close enough that had been on our side would have been Sirius, distantly as a Black, but he would never have done the rite as his mother would not have allowed it and after he was older; he would not have wanted to."

Albus then seemed smug, "The Malfoys lack of ascension rites in question; it is due to the fact that they married into many lines in Britain over the centuries, but their own familial magic is still considered as foreign in origins. The Malfoy clan migrated here from France when the French people were persecuting the magical populace in the 1700's. So, while perhaps old enough to be able to consider it; they would not be allowed."

Albus then stood again and walked to a window, "Then, no one is allowed to visit or to see the Hall of Ascension beyond the goblin shaman who cares for it, the aforementioned heir or heiress who is to undergo the rite, and possibly one other who can help the rite go more smoothly for whoever the participant is."

Albus then eyed the room, "History would remind us that even if the heir or heiress was not so gifted before the rite…the ascension rite is an ordeal; tales told of it say it is very harrowing and leave the participant with memories that are unforgettable. It changes you inside and out. And, that once they have emerged; that they were now as lethal as anyone's worst enemy.

I am unsure of what they go through or of how it is done; it's likely different for every person and done differently also between clans and their respective shamans, but I do know that they are guided by their patron deity and the spirit does all it can to help its champion go forward once they are ascended."

"Harry's own ascension with his new power level; it is the color of purest white. Tom's own aura is a pale silvery-white that nearly mirrors Harry's own. Ironic, considering the magic they deal in. With this amount of mana and power, it has made him as close to a living embodiment of a god returned to Earth as one can be, and Tom is now a very close second to that because of their bond and Harry's own magic heightening his. Something I am sure pleases him greatly. People will come to see their abilities and just know that they are not of mortal make. Not anymore."

He then grimaced, "As much as blood status is merely a symbol of birth to most here; magical power and reserved mana…it is why you or any other muggle raised and or half-blood magical will never be able to truly match the oldest of the old clans and families, Hermione. You have the ability to research and retain knowledge as good as anyone here does, but book smarts would never be enough."

Albus's eyes hardened again, "Not when the old world was one where magical power was everything and dominated the control over nearly every aspect of wizarding life. The stronger you were, no matter to who you were born, it marked you. If you were born gifted but of common birth; one of the old families would either kidnap the child and blood-adopt it or pay for the child and do the same. The hierarchy of blood status came much later."

Hermione pursed her lips and was about to protest when Albus shot her a look, "I don't say this to slight you. It is merely fact; the numerical data is there to look at from this time period. Even I am outmatched in this manner; loathe though I am to admit it. Your magical core is too small to contain that sort of power and you do not have the sheer raw strength to your spells to be a challenge to one who does."

"While you might be able to expand your core some and the amount of bite you have to any spell; both Harry and Tom Riddle had that in them leagues over you from the moment they were born. Harry simply never showed that side of himself until now."

Albus then seemed sad, "Magic by itself is not judgmental. When guided by the hands of Mother Magic, however, she tends to be finicky and also tends to play favorites. Keeping in mind that both Tom and Harry are half-blood and are unique to the general rules Mother Magic has abided by for a long time. Harry because of whom his ancestors are, and Tom because of his unique genetics from the many dark rituals he has done on himself through the years."

"And in this regard, I think our best solution to handle them is to gather more allies for our cause at this time; ones that do not necessarily reside within Britain and can be easily obliviated if they cannot keep the secret. We do not need an instance of international magical panic to occur; the results would be devastating."

Albus then turned to Bill, "William, I do believe that your lovely fiancé has ties to the French Ministry, correct?"

Bill nodded quietly as Albus smiled, "Could you speak to her for us and convince her to take a more active role with us?"

Bill looked as if he was going to consider it and then shook his head, "No." He said firmly

Albus seemed confused, "Why ever not? I sure that Fleur would agree if you jus-

"No. " He said firmly, "I can't talk to her of this as Harry rescued her sister from the lake during his fourth year in that damnable tournament. Fleur was like an older, over-protective sister to him then and Gabby, Gabrielle, she owes him her life just as Ginny does; and because of that…her family will only want to remain neutral."

The silence was deafening in the room as Bill then continued on, "Fleur has already warned me that her parents are skittish about this arrangement between us and because of my part in the Order.

Because the young man that saved their daughter is a dark wizard now and that Fleur's mate is a man who practically condemned him to die while silently knowing the young man was like a baby brother to her. I honestly don't know what you expect me to do when her family is so suspicious as is."

Bill then grimaced, "The fact that she is eldest child to the French Minister and her spouse is likely irrelevant when in regards to family and to keeping it safe. She is a quarter veela, after all."

Albus grit his teeth internally but nodded, "I understand."

He turned to Hermione, "Have you heard from Viktor again about his potential alliance and if we can expect aid from Bulgaria to the Order? Not necessarily the Ministry, but at least to our faction?"

The young woman shifted uncomfortably as Ron seemed to glower in the background to that. Hermione still had refused to acknowledge him and his crush on her. Not that he had gone out of his way to make it obvious, but still.

"Yes. I do have news about it, but you won't like what I have to say." She told him

Albus gestured for her to continued and she sighed as she wondered how to start.

"Everything seemed to be going well for the first few months. I had almost managed to get Viktor to consider speaking to you personally about joining. I wanted to wait on the aid part until I was sure that he was going to come and talk to you. That idea of mine all fell apart a few weeks after Harry disappeared and then we found out that he had survived but was missing."

Hermione eyed the table, "I had no idea at first of what to think of the letter. It was odd for his standards. But I should have known better and reacted quicker to what he sent me. Harry was as close to Viktor as he was to Fleur; all of the Champions who went through the hell of that tournament had a bond to the other and were close, and at the time of the letter; Viktor all but said things were over and he wasn't going to visit me after all."

She took a breath, "I hadn't understood why and had gotten quite upset to the sudden turn of events. My lack of understanding at first of why he would do it was blinded by my emotional grief. Now, I do know what happened. Harry was saved by Riddle and was allowed several weeks to recuperate before they began to…move about while the Ministry of Magic continued to aid our search for him and the man-hunt was on."

Albus hardened his gaze, "What do you know?"

She bit her lip as the attention of everyone was all on her, "Our disregard for Harry and his reputation among our citizens is going to have far-reaching consequences. Ever since Minister Fudge made an ass out of himself to the Bulgarian Minister when the World Cup took place; our diplomatic chances to get aid from them grew smaller and smaller.

For the Ministry, or anyone else."

"The Bulgarian Minister is, for lack of better terms, on good terms with Harry due to his friendship with Viktor and his family. Viktor was contacted by him and Harry; he apparently stayed at his home as a guest for a few weeks."

The table cringed as Albus went numb.

"That's not even the worst of it." She said soft but with angry eyes, "Harry was there in the accompaniment of the Dark Lord personally. By himself, with no one else there as diplomatic emissaries. Beyond the two house-elves that had come with them to oversee his healing while the dark lord was away from him, Harry was the only one allowed to be there with him and the Dark Lord kept Harry close to him at nearly all times whenever he could."

"His returning sanity seems to also mean that he is gaining an understanding of emotion somewhat. For I am sure you can guess now, that he was ensuring Harry recovered while we frantically searched Britain upside down and inside out. He was spotted with Harry briefly several times before they moved onto the next travel destination, and the two seemed to be relaxed until Riddle became aware of the watcher and forced them in another direction."

Her gaze seemed hollow, "The Dark Lord brought Harry along because he wanted to and did not trust his own followers to care for his welfare if left to them. Harry; he was not there because of his potential as a diplomatic aid to his cause, his fame and reputation, or his magical powers.

Bulgaria won't aid us; not now after they saw first-hand what we allowed done to Harry. Also, with their pact to Riddle and Harry, aid seems very unlikely. I only learned of the more intricate details recently."

She nervously tapped her finger to the table, "Beyond this, the two of them have managed to gain an alliance with two or perhaps three vampire covens in the area. The coven leaders seem to…adore Harry for some reason."

Bill snorted as heads turned to him, "I can assure you of that at least. I was recently in Bulgaria to look at some wards to some ruins an exploration team found. Vampires and other part-creatures there have more rights than here in Britain and they're able to hold jobs so long as they do not endanger anyone.

I was not aware that it was Harry they spoke of so fondly at first. It wasn't my place to ask and it wasn't till the day I was preparing to return that one of them slipped up and used his name; but, it could have also been on purpose, as a way to rile me and go back to the Order to rage over the fact that they had him."

Bill sighed, "But there is a reason Harry is favored by the Vampire covens. They adore him because he is the only known human being to be able to calm Riddle down from a blood-rage. One of the more difficult clans to negotiate with had witnessed it first-hand."

Albus raised a brow, "And how did he do that? Tom is not exactly…easy to deal with in such a state. I have had my share of those instances thrown at me to know."

Bill shrugged, "I don't really know exactly how he managed it. I only overheard bits of the story while there and you have to remember that I did not know this was Harry they spoke of at first. But, apparently the clans had required of them to hand over their wands for the duration of the negotiations. They did so, and then some vampire who had lost their mate…they had somehow decided that Harry's blood smelled too good to ignore and tried to…snack on him."

Bill hid a smirk as the table had paled to that, "Tom was not at the time, by Harry's side, and exploded in rage when he found out. His wandless abilities nearly destroyed any further chances for diplomatic talks. Harry managed to soothe the rage as the coven leader noticed what had happened fairly quickly and had the other vampire restrained by several of the elites. Harry was not turned thankfully."

Albus groaned as many pale faces seemed shocked that Harry had survived the attack, "That does sound like a very good reason for Tom to go and massacre a whole clan of vampires. Seeing how possessive the man is and how he sees Harry as his. It also sounds like a very appropriate situation for Harry; how he always told us that he never goes looking for trouble, it just knew to find him.

Now that I have belatedly admitted that the man has regained some semblance of his sanity since last time we fought; I am assured that they both will do anything to safeguard the other."

Bill then decided to speak again, "I don't know if this would count, but…even if Fleur and her family refuse to get in the middle of this; you could still try to persuade the veela community. As far as I am aware, they have yet to choose a side."

"The problem would be convincing them without someone else to aid negotiation, as Fleur's family has a massive amount of sway there. If they were to appear hesitant; it would make talking to them more difficult." Bill the grimaced, "The goblins, as all know, will go running to war for Harry."

The rest of the table seemed to darken in mood as Albus considered this, "Possible I suppose, but we would need to tread carefully. If Harry visited Fleur; what are the chances he could convince her of his new goals?"

Bill winced internally as all eyes turned on him in expectance of a more reassuring response that he couldn't give; not openly, but he would let them think that they stood a chance at gaining this alliance. He seemed to then considered the words as he tapped his hand to his knee, "Harry is not stupid; far from it, and now that he has ascended…I imagine that his intellect would be on par to that of Hermione's own or even far higher from what little I know of the rite due to my studies to become a Curse-Breaker.

I had to learn of the old-world cultures, traditions and rites, and much more to be able to identify correctly any wards they could have used and to understand how they viewed magic. How I could learn to circumvent it.

Harry could easily do what I do now and he also has the pure and undiluted brutal magical strength to back his skills up if needed." Bill then seemed to tense as the rest did, "He knows now, or should know, of the culture of the veela and their mates. How their bonds work; so that in and of itself gives me somewhat of a safeguard if he should try and reach out to Fleur for such a negotiation.

He sighed, "At best if this were to occur, he would tell her his truth and she would be neutral. Harry wouldn't dare to lie to her; not if he truly valued the alliance she could give. She might come to trust him; at least until something happened to cause her to turn on him. However, I could not interfere with that until it does and Fleur or myself are at risk."

Bill knew that what he was doing was risky; the veela community would never aid Albus and he pitied whoever the man sent there to be the envoy for them. Fleur had already seen to the fact that the veela would side with Harry and he had agreed after he had learned of all the troubles he gone through at their hands.

He didn't like what the Order was becoming and regretted joining it. As much as he hated this; his family had gone too far in their search to try and restore the Weasley name and wealth of old. Harry had been a child, for Merlin's sake, and these people sat around planning his life and death as if he were a muggle robot.

He was spared total depression in the fact that Charlie would soon be seeking Harry to talk over something important and had not been in the know of all this. His younger brother that he was the closest to had heard of the happenings somehow and had refused to come home for Yule. Bill wondered if that was because of his own plans or not; he did not know and did not wish to assume.

Fred and George were also too loyal to Harry to allow these transgressions go. Harry had been the pinnacle piece for them to start their road to success and they had never forgotten it. The twins had not spoken to the Order since he had disappeared; knowing of their plan to kill their partner and friend, and had faked depression over his absence when declared as missing. Bill was quite aware that they knew what had had been said and done; hence their distance and faked emotions.

It was also evident to him that the two brothers of his were planning something, and he did not know what. He had an idea of what it could be, but figured he would speak to them privately later about it. As for the rest, and as harsh as it sounded; they had dug their own graves, so now they had to lie in them.

All eyes turned to a woman who had recently joined them. She was about thirty and had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep blue and she spoke with an accent in German, but was otherwise fluent.

Nicholine Andrews had been born as an Englishwoman, but her father's business had forced them to move to Germany while she had been a small girl. She had not been back here for months to report. Hopefully, she had something positive to say.

Her face was stoic, "I have bad news as well." Nicholine said as all turned to her and she sighed with nerves, "After the two left Bulgaria and France; they made their way into Germany. They were openly welcomed by our Minister as well. I am unsure of how this is, but Potter seems to have some ties that go beyond normal boundaries.

We had not been aware that he knew of anyone to contact there, but it appears he did. The Dark merely tolerated his acquaintance. In fact, I would have said the man was almost…jealous of Potter's closeness to whoever the young woman was. Even when their relationship was clearly platonic."

The room shifted uncomfortably as Hermione then spoke softly, "Harry has never been…judgmental on a person because of their gender. I once thought of him as being bisexual or simply attracted to a person who had certain qualities to their personality and could look beyond his wealth and fame.

That did not last; I found out he was gay not long after that because he had admitted to the person he was with at the time. It was merely on accident too. He had been…engaged with someone and I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Her cheeks flushed as the room went silent and awkward, "He never found out I had been there. I never confronted him about it; though, I should have. Considering."

Albus watched her with a look and made a note to question her more of this later as he then gestured for Miss Andrews to continue her report.

She merely eyed them with wariness, "The two spent most of their time among the Great Library with the odd female and it was merely being seen as the Dark Lord teaching Harry numerous things while their friend researched her own pursuits there. Of what they learned; I do not know. Wherever they secluded themselves to; it was highly warded to keep others away and no one knows for sure what they were studying and researching because of it.

Even the books they used were spelled not to retain memories of what they looked at or who last used them. That idea that it was merely for academic reasons did not last long though. Because the most troubling aspect of their visit was when both willingly asked permission to visit Nurengard Prison without the accompaniment of a contingent of Aurors."

Her eyed seemed angry, "Our fool of a Minister granted it."

Albus's eyes widened, "Why did they wish to go there?"

Her eyes hardened more, "I cannot say honestly what they expected to find there. I know that they went to visit someone who has a lot in common with them. Someone who knows their enemy well and would want to exploit any advantage. They went to see Gellert Grindlewald, Albus."

The utter silence that permeated was next to astonishing

She then seemed tired and drained, "I am still working on getting a transcript of the conversation they had there, if there was one to have. They may have circumvented normal protocol to protect their plans.

I doubt I will be able to at this point. It is delicate work for me and mine, as our Ministry is stricter about such information being given to foreigners. My department head is getting suspicious and I am still unsure if they are hiding one to begin with.

Also, the two have negotiated a tentative alliance with the purebred werewolves there. Meaning that all the wolves in their pack are born of other werewolves. I suspect that without any opposition; that they will have the ally in them by early January at best."

Nicholine sighed, "It appears that Harry is intent on restoring the Old Alliance and its way of life back to the magical international society as it should have remained, and at the same time is also bringing new blood to it. Magical races that were not included in the original diplomatic ventures of Nocturna Peverell are now being offered the chance through her descendant."

The young woman then sighed as her hands seemed to rub together as if cold, "It is hard for me to say where Italy stands in this drama. Harry and Riddle were there after Germany, but they did not do much of anything there that seemed too significant. Mainly began courting nobles among parties and all-out schmoozing."

"Something we all know that Potter hated doing before, but now seems to enjoy. The way the game of words and manipulations come and go. So many eager to grasp at chance to grab at his magic while unable."

A light chocolate skinned woman then sighed, "After Italy, they moved to India as well. Their powers are seen like living gods there. That they both speak parseltongue only adds credence to India's more traditional sector."

Albus had seen her shift uncomfortably, "Nakita, did something happen there?"

She eyed them sadly, "The Naga have chosen their path, and it is not in our favor. Our emissaries were turned away and threatened with death if they dared to push. Their powers too weak to fight a being who is half human and half snake. Harry and Tom were welcomed openly because the Naga knew that if they fought; death awaited them.

She then eyed her golden bangles with mixed emotions, "It is apparent they are both learned wizards. The Dark Lord obviously cares for Potter; he had the boy learn of our customs, pureblood or not, and of the Naga too. They came prepared to negotiate with the snake-people and the show they put on for them was all but mesmerizing."

Her yellow eyes glinted in the dim room, "For they both danced like the Naga and enjoyed the customs that they showed. Both of them fed like a Naga and partook of the traditional cuisine that most humans would decline; both of them fed on the flesh of a living animal.

A creature that they hunted and then killed for mercy and fed from as it lay there. Both of them drank like a Naga and tasted the same blood as they did when the creature was no longer breathing."

Nakita stood slowly as her hips swayed and all watched her warily, "For you all, this seems trivial and likely barbaric. However, it is far from it in my homeland. Both aforementioned wizards had felt comfortable enough to shed their normal clothes and dance as any Naga does; the sheer display of power and masculinity was dominant.

That practice among humans in India is all but forgotten to most; merely the nobles who wish to parley with the Naga do something akin to this. That they remember it; it adds more sway to their advantage."

"Not only did they dance with themselves this way, but they did so with the royal court present and all of the hand-maidens of the Princess for her upcoming majority in a rite meant to bring good fortune to her."

Nakita scowled as she remembered her own body's responses to them as she had witnessed this in her natural form, "Their parseltongue is erotic and like a hypnotic addiction to all. They spoke so easily and fluently that most of the Naga would do anything to please them as much as their monarchy.

They are favored there; Harry was even given the honor to 'cleanse' the scales of the Princess before the rite. Something that much of the males there were jealous of and any other human wizard or witch would never have been within reach to touch a Naga personally."

She smiled bittersweetly, "Cleansing scales to a Naga is a very intimate gesture. The touches and delicate refinement needed for such a job can be daunting. He was cleaning them with water from the pond of the palace, removing the loose scales and rubbing oils into the ones there to keep them from damage.

Tom was watching like a hawk all night after that; Harry needed his eyes on him, as the other males might have tried to do something if they had not been so…wary of the magic in both of them. Never mind how agitated he was from her choosing Harry for it even when he knew and understood her reasons for why and how jealous he was as he saw exactly how intimate Harry had to be without actual intercourse."

Nakita saw the surprised looks, "Clothes are not needed to a Naga; not when we are in our natural form versus the humanoid and shifted one I have now, and so both of them had removed their own attire and allowed themselves to be garbed in what the Naga would give diplomatic guests as a gesture of friendship."

She smirked, "I must admit; I am curious to see how they react to his new form if they thought him akin to a god before that."

Albus was silent as his temples throbbed; both Harry and Tom had already taken quite a large stride in getting things done.

"This is all very troubling. Nakita, did the Princess actually give her verbal agreement to them already?"

Nakita's eyes darkened, "Worse. She made the Blood Pact within her own Fortune rite. Knowing well that doing so would amplify their luck in any future endeavors."

Albus's eyes darkened too now, "Then we will have to try and reach out to the others of the Old Alliance. The ones that are not too willing to be his ally after all this time. They won't be easy to convince, and we may have to court them with precious gifts, but if we manage to sway them; it would be worth it."

"Has anyone heard from Remus lately?" he asked

Nymphadora then seemed sullen, "He's disappeared as if into thin air. I do not know why. I don't know if it was because he went to find Harry, and then learned of his new arrangements. Ones that he could not accept and decided to hide to keep from lashing out.

Or if he vanished for other reasons."

The room seemed unsettled as Albus nodded his head to that, "I want you to inform me if you hear of Remus. He has always had an impact to Harry as one of his father's few remaining friends that yet live. I fear that Harry may harm him though, if Remus left and abandoned him for his choices.

We are all angry for them; but, we must all accept that part of his undoing was at our hands. None of us expected him to survive. None of us thought that if he had that his anger would force him to act out as he has; not to the severe degree in which he has reacted to us."

"In the next two weeks, I will endeavor to learn the status of the Dwarven people and their feelings to the old alliance. Dwarves are a very…complicated race. They do not exactly welcome those who prefer their own gender within their society as dwarves are notoriously infertile. However, this disdain does not extend to wizards who negotiate with them even if they tend to make facial responses, odd sounds or something to when they find out.

Harry is…very opinionated. He may not take well to how some of them treat their own because of such issues."

Moody eyed Albus, "Albus, don't you think it would be wise to try and persuade the Elves of the Emerald Grove first? They are almost all healers and we'll need many of those?"

Eyes turned to him as Albus considered, "They would be a great boon. However, we have nothing as of yet to offer them that would make them want to hear us out. We will have to take the risk of approaching the dwarves first. Gaining access to their gems would gain us a way to get to the Elves."

"Many of them harness their healing powers from differing rare gemstones that are enchanted and embedded into a foci of their personal choice."

Moody considered that before nodding roughly in agreement. He had a point, but he still didn't like it. Potter only had to go there and announce himself as Lord Peverell; then he would be granted access to their domain for negotiation.

"I merely worry as Potter won't have to do much to gain access to them for what he wants. Not as much as we will have to do." Alastor reminded him

Albus nodded, "I know. I think, however, Harry will probably attempt to go to the Mountains of the Four Winds. He will try to persuade the elementals first; their unique powers being of more use to them of the moment."

As he said that, one massive wave of power rolled over them and all stilled as they shuddered. Albus sighed, "It is as I feared; they are bound now and nothing will be able to unmake the bond."

No one dared to say it aloud, but everyone there was very afraid for what was coming their way.


	11. Homefront Preparations

**Chapter 9:** _Homefront Preparations_

In two short weeks since the two had returned to Britain at the first day of December, Tom had allowed himself and Harry to settle the bond as needed. They had legalized it when it had been most needed and opportune, as well as sorted out Harry's massive fortune and humongous estate. A fortune that Tom quietly smirked to him and had whispered of out-doing even the Malfoy's; which, prior to now, he hadn't thought was possible. His assets were far more numerous and large than most would have ever suspected.

While they hadn't dared to take any form of formal honeymoon or personal vacation due to the Order and Albus already seemingly being on the move; they had isolated themselves away in the Manor for the next week after. Most of the followers who had seen them together and go into the same room had been curious of what was going on. Harry had changed from what they knew, but they dared not to ask or to hesitantly enquire.

It had also piqued their curiosity when no one exited the room soon and no noises could be heard from within after some time. That meant whatever was going on with their master and Potter had been private and secret. They had erected wards to keep all of them unaware and out of their business as much as away from the door in general.

As the long week continued and neither had re-emerged; Tom's followers had become agitated, with only Lucius seeming as if unbothered by the turn of events. He wasn't answering questions, and most knew not to play around with the Malfoy patriarch when matters with their lord was this serious. Though some, like Bella, had tried to use her connection as family to get answers. It had not worked out well…

Then when both of them had felt the magic finally meld them fully to the other as bonded, both powerful wizards emerged again, and Harry was brought before the Inner Circle to take his place beside Tom as his partner.

The audience hall had been decked out in an elaborate feast for the event of Harry's placement. The full Inner and Outer circle was there, among countless other allies and supporters of the Dark tide. The whole acceptance of Harry being equal however, was a bit hard for them all to swallow.

Most of them had not said much about the events that had landed before them as they were; they didn't dare with their master so close at hand, though Harry had felt all of the lingering anger, resentment, jealousy and outright rage to his position above them.

As much as he had felt the hidden desires, lust, and yearning to some of them as well. Tom was aware that some of his people had been interested to try and make him theirs. They had to be careful of them and watch for danger signs.

He did not blame them for their anger though; for they had served Tom loyally for far longer than he had done so. But, the newest Lord of Magic gave them no room to approach for an attack either. Most of them knew better now than to dare to attack him.

If Harry did not retaliate personally for the offense to his person…and one always underestimated his skills due to his apparent blindness, and then their master found out; they knew that their behavior was then watched far more sharply than previous and would give way to if they continued to serve or died in great pain from attempting harm to their new second-in-command.

Strangely, the only ones who had retaliated were from the Outer Circle. The Inner Circle had already once promised to protect him for the Dark Lord; though both were aware that they too had their silent grievances to this new situation. Lucius had not been surprised by his removal as second and neither had the others.

Bellatrix was the only one of the Inner Circle who had reacted once out of pure rage and jealousy that Harry had taken what she wanted for years and years, but the younger wizard had then done something to her that made her look like a dog with its tail between her legs. No one was sure what he had done exactly, and no one else was brave enough to try and find out.

Currently, both of their Masters' were locked into the War Room. The guards outside it stood very quietly and still. They were immensely tense and shaking from the radiating dark magic given off by them as they continued to argue out their next move. They could be heard arguing loudly; in English and in Parseltongue, and the sound of small mini explosions and shattering glass continued as it had for the last hour.

The two guards outside of the door, who were both of the Outer Circle, but were ready for elevation to the Inner Circle; they had eyed the other and agreed mentally that they did not ever wish to be at wand-point of either of those two. Their magic was alluring and seductive with a dark draw, but viciously malign and outright over the charts for the scary factor.

"No. Absolutely fucking not, Tom" Harry hissed nastily as another wave of enraged magic washed the room, "I refuse to change course now. The Elves have the best healers in the world and the Headmaster has nothing to use to bargain with them. The Dwarves will not cede their original desire to be a part of this. Albus has undermined their authority before and it has impacted their own economy enough for them to be silent to his pleas."

Harry then rubbed his temples as he tried to calm the storm his magic was making within, "He likely chose them to try to sway because he believed I would want to try and persuade the Elementals first. A presumptuous decision on his part and one that shows how he truly barely knew me at all.

The sheer temptation to be able to control the powers of earth, wind, water and fire to back our militant strength would be something he saw us do as predictable. He would assume this because I am younger and want to do the hardest task first because it will take the longest and become tedious.

I want to show him that this is serious and if he wants to win; he has to know how to play."

Tom's own fury then lightened as he paused and gazed to the map before them, "I just think that the Elves will be more…mentally exhausting to deal with. They have not interacted with us wizards for centuries now, and their people have become use to their own rule."

Harry eyed him with a look of consideration, "I know they will be. However, I do not intend to take them from their autonomy and force them under our laws. I merely wish for an agreement of aid in times of trouble that will go both ways. They would be given a say in our government for their people when we restructure it. I would request access to their healers and medical knowledge.

In return I would give them access to a mine that I own within the Black Family name and the Dwarves do not have a say in. From this mine, they can procure their own gems from it and not need to suffer the taxes of the dwarves for the importing of such rare raw materials in large quantities."

"The Dwarves may suffer some economically due to the loss of one of their main investors of what they procure, but the income for them can easily be replaced. There is no shortage of nobles who want the richest gems in their collections to show-off to guests or to be made into elaborate jewelry that is then enchanted with runes and other protections. Costly things to do with them, as you know by now."

Tom then leaned back and considered this. Harry waited to see what he thought and wondered if he had not made a good enough offer.

Tom conceded though as his own magic calmed some, "I admit that the bargain sounds good. For both sides of it. However, how abundant are the resources in the mine after so many years of not having people to work there? We cannot offer it to them and have it run dry within a few years?"

Harry smiled slightly, "As you know, the mine itself is quite large and would take time to potentially dry up if it ever came to that. I checked it personally with my sensory gift when I had the idea to use it this way and went to see it for myself. The mine will continue to produce resources for quite a long time if they do not get too greedy. I will ask for the mine to be over-watched by trustworthy people in their realm to ensure it doesn't.

The Elves value honor; like goblins, and to betray that would be a big no-no. Not to say that the Elves don't have people who go rogue either, but it isn't as common as it is here. Also, they would not like it if we wizards also tried to…help with the overseeing. They have had centuries worth of reasons to not trust us."

Tom leaned back into the chair once more as he considered all of the information now and Harry took advantage of that as he slid into his lap with soft purr of contentment and his nose nuzzled his mate's neck tenderly, "Besides, I already have their tiding gift from the mines when we go there. Three crates of emeralds, amethysts, sapphires and aquamarines should go a long way to garner favor, don't you agree?"

Tom smirked now as his eyes glinted with surprise at the forwardness of his planning; Harry was actually quite good at strategy if he wanted to be. As he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he couldn't help but to image that this alliance deal was going to be made as easily as the one with the Naga had been.

This was going far better than he had originally suspected it to be. He sighed with satisfaction and growled low when he felt Harry begin to suckle the junction between his neck and collarbone. Tom then bounced his hips and let Harry know he was already being affected and the younger male simply made another low growl in a very pleased manner.

His voice was so soft and captivating, "Don't you want to see their halls and all its splendor that is said to rival the oldest of the Peverell riches?" Harry breathed gently as his lower body teased Tom's arousal, "I want to at least see it for myself in the only way I can now. I want to see it as you please me there before the exquisite white marble, jewels, silk and open-area buildings."

Tom groaned as Harry smiled with a lure, "I want them to hear how you own me. How you make my magic react like no one else does. I want our power known and to remind them of what once had been and of what now was to return for them to be a part of."

Tom continued to imagine such a situation as Harry's delicate hands wandered about his torso and was torturing him with light touches.

His sanguine irises were clouded in desire as they cracked open and he lifted his head to capture his mate's lips in need as he bounced more to try force Harry to hurry up. His mate had merely smiled with that way of his and Tom's magic crackled with desire as he moaned in want.

Harry then allowed him to remove his shirt and explore his neck. He let Tom roam with his hands too while he enjoyed the sensations. Harry mewled loudly as Tom pinched his nipple and had lowered his mouth to his shoulder to graze his teeth there.

Both were too drawn into the other to notice the frantic quiet whisper shouts of the guards. Anyone who had need of an audience could have felt the magic there and should have known better than to simply walk in, but then again…some people didn't think correctly all the time either.

Their moment was ruined when the door to the war room was thrown open. No forewarning and no guards calling out. Lucius stormed in as they froze into place and the blonde instantly paused his steps. His mercurial gaze transfixed on the sight of a half-naked Lord Harry James Potter.

Tom growled angrily as Harry merely stood and summoned his shirt back. He then walked to the other end of the room to collect himself. Tom's gaze was murderous though, "If I ever catch you eyeing him like that again Lucius Malfoy, you will rue the day you decided to serve me. He is mine and mine alone."

"Apologies my lord." He said with a silky tone

Both knew that he was and was not sorry for having intruded and gotten a good piece of eye-candy, "But I have bad news. Urgently bad, in fact. The Ministry is gearing for an attack on some of our allies. Somehow, they learned of the Blood Pact made to the Naga and decided to go and eradicate them."

Harry froze now as his emotions went blank; his eyes devoid of any kindness and sympathy.

"Please tell me that we're not too late to help them at all?" He asked

Lucius looked to him, "They are moving in closer now, but have yet to actually make their final move to the palace; it would take us a few days to plan a counter and get there. The Naga already were prepared for the attack somewhat and had sensed their arrival to their shores. Most were warned to evacuate the city early and find shelter by Rabastan when we learned of their attack.

But, while the common folk of their race have hidden away, Princess Neha refuses to leave her home and is surrounded by the elite of her personal guard. She is yet unmated and if she were to perish; we would have to court favor to whomever was chosen to rule in the absence of a direct claim to their throne."

Lucius seemed distressed, "That would mean needing to make a new Blood Pact to the new leader."

Tom's magic surged out and nearly attacked the blonde outright for that news. Lucius shuddered as his master hissed in rage and jealousy, "I do not want Harry to need to go through that again. There must be something we can do to avoid this needing done again. The Blood Pact is a very intrusive rite to one's personal comfort and if the new leader was not in favor of us; they could harm him easily. Especially a male Naga."

Harry smirked and noted the possessiveness in his tone, "So, you're more concerned about a new leader who is male? You do realize that while the males of the race are stronger physically; the females tend to have far stronger magical abilities. Many fear the females more for their mind control talents.

Anyways, you know as well as I that we belong to the other. Even if the new leader were to try and take some forward advances; they would not have worked. I am all but immune to mind manipulation magic and it would need to be some powerful Naga to actually use brute strength in magic to force me down."

Tom's eyes narrowed on him, "But that doesn't keep them from trying, and I will not allow them to touch you so if I can help it. Princess Neha was only allowed to because we both knew that she had no desire for either of us personally; had she desired you for herself, nothing would have stopped me from destroying her and turning her scales into a lovely set of armor battle robes. She merely wanted the connection of the Pact to aid her people because of our strength."

Lucius was at a loss to this; he was not informed on Naga as they seemed to be, and so whatever they were speaking of was hitting his curiosity quite badly. He also knew that the topic was dangerous material to discuss.

Harry sighed and walked silently to the map of the overview to their faction and the war. His steps full of grace and silent as the most apex of predators. His gaze while unseeing naturally; he had learned how to use his magic to let him view the world. This could not be done permanently as Harry would tire eventually and become exhausted.

Harry eyes then lightened as a cruel smile crossed his face, "Lucius, summon Ragnok for me. The goblins want a chance to solidify the pact; here it is. They can get there underground and unnoticed. The Aurors and Unspeakables will not know what hit them."

Lucius's mask was firm at hiding any true reactions to his words, but he wanted to wince as he bowed and left the room. Once he was gone, Tom literally pounced and flattened Harry to the map table as his body covered his and rubbed him with fierce want.

"I do so love to watch you when you get all angry and malicious." Tom breathed as his tongue laved saliva to the shell of his ear, "Its so arousing pet, you haven't a clue."

Harry then whined and thrust up, "I want you."

Tom smirked as his red gaze roved over him, "Then you shall have me, pet. But not till later; we have someone down in our dungeons that was long over-due a visit from you."

Harry's eyes dilated, "Are you going to let me play with them?"

Tom's own narrowed, "In a manner of speaking. But you are not allowed to use yourself to torture him."

Harry's lips then smirked as his groin pushed against his lover's and a snarl emitted from him. Harry's hand then caressed his face and forced him to look to him; eyes that held so much devotion even though he had no true vision.

"Would you want to help me?" Harry enticed

Tom then eyed him, "Are you sure you want me to?"

Harry's face said everything Tom could ever have wanted in his partner.

"I would love nothing more than to show that fat bastard what he lost." He assured the Dark Lord, "However, Ragnok and Lucius shall be here in another moment. You might want to get off of me."

He smirked now, "And why is that, I wonder. I believe that I told you once that I had no intention of hiding our relationship. That if I wanted to kiss you, I would. That if I desired you in my lap for all to see, then you would be."

Harry then moaned loudly as Tom rolled his hips to his lover's.

He leaned down as red eyes clouded with lust gazed so intensely to him, "I will also fuck you raw in front of the whole damn audience hall if I feel so inclined, pet."

Harry's eyes once more dilated and he quickly jutted his hips upward to try and gain that much needed friction. He mewled in dissatisfaction as he only felt it slightly due to the fabrics that were in the way

"Tell me then my lord, are you going to let them see me with you in the most intimate ways possible? Are they going to be forced to watch as you dominate me and I ride you?" Harry whispered with a glazed tone, "Are they going to see all of me and of you that there is?"

Tom's eyes dilated to slits now as he hissed his pleasure to such a thing.

"Am I going to feel pleasure and pain for them to witness? Will you mark me as you do with them there watching? Yearning and wanting for what cannot be? Harry spoke with a low hiss as his trousers vanished and Tom slammed in now and unable to control his desire to this mate of his.

Harry's magic fizzled and cracked as Tom rapidly rammed in and out of his body.

"Yesssss…" He hissed louder now, "Yesss, right there

Tom's own magic now rising to the call of Harry's; he wanted his mate's body now and no one was going to deny him it, or so help them Merlin... he would make sure that they were deader than dead by morning. Tom had not noticed Lucius's return and how his gaze had dilated to the scene. How the blonde man was now aroused and wanting himself. Nor had the dark lord took note of the smirking face of Ragnok as they continued their carnal feast before them.

"You are mine, Harry." His voice rumbled with a fierce possessiveness, "You are only ever to be mine. I owned you the day you were born and will own you in death and our next life. Your body is my plaything and I will see no one else use it."

Tom's eyes softened for but a moment, "Not like it was before."

Harry mewled and whined his pleasure was heightening, "Harder Tom, or so help me…

His mate complied though, and the two silent voyeurs watched as the magic between them twisted, twined, merged, coiled and so much more together so easily

"Ahhh fuck" Harry panted in exertion as Tom slammed into his prostate, "Yessssss…

Lucius had always wondered what hearing the snake language would be like in such a situation. But the reality of it wasn't kind when it wasn't you who was experiencing it with your own partner. He was very aroused by the image of the two and in need of relief. The parseltongue only made his body cry more for it and for his imagination to run with him

Harry's eyes then seemed to glow with mischief, "I think you have someone behind you my lord, and he very badly wants to touch himself before us."

The voice was nothing more than a purr of sexual enticement as Tom's eyes snapped to where Lucius stood behind them and he smirked, "I do believe you are correct, pet. He wants to touch badly."

Harry then caressed his face as his body arced into Tom's with pure need, "Then let him show us how much he desires to please us. Let him offer his body to us in the only way he can. We offered ours to him freely and so he too can return the gesture; it is after all nearly Yule."

His eyed dilated, "The time of shared warmth and physical closeness to keep the winter cold at bay."

Tom smirked and turned their bodies to give Lucius a better view as the blonde looked like was about to faint from shock and fear.

"Lucius my friend, undress yourself and enjoy your eye-candy today. Touch yourself before us and let your own magic be one with Mother Magic again." Tom told him firmly as he thrusted into Harry's waiting body and the younger man moaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head

Lucius wasted no time in divesting his body of his clothes and laid himself at the feet of his lords. This was a privilege that no one had ever received before and he sure as hell wasn't going to deny himself this pleasure.

Tom watched as Lucius thumbed his erection and rubbed it with a firm grip. Harry moaned as he drank in the sight of his mate and of the blond lord who was so eager to please them. To give of his magic to the Mother and show his loyalty to her as much as them.

"Yessss…Luciussss." Harry hissed softly while Tom continued to wreak pleasure to his body, "Yesss, ssshow usss who you ssserve?"

The blonde moaned in desire as his cock hardened further and he rubbed faster, "I serve you masters, now and always." He managed to pant out as sweat began to form

Tom's eyes were pleased as Harry then forced Tom to his back and began to ride hard on his member, "Yes, that's right. We own you and your magic, Lucius." He murmured, "Now, give us your seed; show us your devotion."

Tom panted as Harry was practically bouncing on him and was so in tune to them and his magic as much as Lucius's that all they wanted to do was keep copulating. Both watched as Lucius lost his famed control and groaned loudly in want as his semen coated the floor and Harry sunk down as both let go. Harry spilled his own seed onto the body of his now naked mate as Tom's orgasm was embedded deep into his walls.

As the breathing continued to catch up to the owners, they noticed the sizzling mana everywhere as Harry smiled in pure lethargy and contentment. Tom slowly pulled out as he moaned in loss before quickly standing and cast a cleansing charm.

Lucius eyed them in wonder, "Why did you permit me to…"

Harry smiled with a serene gaze, "Because while you cannot touch either of us; that does not mean you should not indulge yourself and that neither of us cannot say that we do not appreciate the beauty in such an offering of devotion from you to us."

Lucius smiled now, "Then I thank you. Narcissa and I have never truly loved the other. We have learned to be affectionate when called for, but she is more of a friend than a beloved to me. I would enjoy such thing in a re-occurrence, but I am sure that my lord is not as open to that idea."

Tom smirked now, "Which lord is that you speak of?"

Lucius paused as if confused before his brow rose, "Both."

Harry smirked, "Then you're wrong. Many holidays we hold have parts that require bodily offering to it. In fact, you may join us with a partner of your choice and many of your fellows here on Yule. It's going to be the traditional feasting to tide the hunger of the wintering season, but then you all can offer a similar display as required and we too will. I am going to use all of the mana that comes from the sexual energies to reinforce the base's wards and create a rather nasty new ward and hex for it."

Tom's eyes narrowed, "Who decided that? And when was this decided at all?"

Harry smirked, "I did. It was decided when I formalized the final arrangements for our travels to the Emerald Grove to meet with our potential allies there. You will be there as I know you don't want to leave me alone in a room full of others like that, and the Elves don't expect us in their homeland until a few days after Yule to begin the negotiations fully. Besides, this a chance for you to prove to me of your dominance since anyone dumb enough will be able to try to make a move."

Harry didn't wait for his reply as he turned to the goblin with a shark-like grin, "Enjoy the show?"

Ragnok returned the grin, "Fantastically. Now all I needed was my wife to be here, but oh well. You summoned me?"

Harry then nodded in a solemn way and all the fun from before just died away.

"I am asking you as the Lord Peverell to aid me, Ragnok." He said, "The Ministry of Magic has dared to open fire on the Naga. I brought them into the alliance and the Ministry responded to the Blood Pact with an eradication crusade."

Ragnok's eyes then narrowed and glowed, "Tell me what you know?"

"Most of the common folk of their kind have evacuated and taken shelter elsewhere. However, Princess Neha refused to leave and is guarded by her elite in the palace at all times. She is younger than one assumes for a Naga heiress, but has yet to fully succeed to the throne due to a lack of a life-mate."

Harry then looked flushed, "When we were in India before to see if they would consider our alliance, I was honored to be the one to cleanse her scales at her coming of age ceremony and many of the males there became jealous at me for it; because I was already claimed by another and yet she had chosen me. I need you to ensure that she understands why she must hide on my orders and protect her from harm. I don't care how many Ministry aurors you kill to do it."

Ragnok grinned, "Blood so soon? This is better than I thought. First of all, I got to see you naked as the day you were born and practically on top of your mate while mating and I could feel the magic so deeply resonating that your wards were absorbing some of it. That, and I wanted to go and get my wife and bring her back here just to be able to rut."

Lucius choked and coughed at the goblin's colorful phrasing; never mind the actual contents, to cover his laughter as Harry flushed with bright red and Tom seemed amused

"Then you ask of me to gather a small army to fight. This is great for the forwarding of the goblin part of the alliance."

Harry nodded, "Yes well, good luck on the hunt then."

Harry eyed Lucius after Ragnok left, "You may go too, but do not forget about the gathering at the base for the Yule rites."

Lucius nodded as he then dressed back into his robes and both his lords watched him go. Tom growled low once they were alone again as he slammed his lips to Harry's in a purely dominant way to try and show him how his actions made him feel. Harry though, was already tired, and merely allowed it before letting go.

He wandered into the next room; which happed to be their bedroom through a connected door.

Their bedroom was really like a living apartment as it consisted of the full upper level of the house now. It was divided into rooms; the largest one being the den which was the only room accessible to apparition on the third floor; there were no longer any stairs from the second to the third level. Portkeys were warded against as much as many other things, and anything beyond apparition was pretty much out of use.

You were stuck and needed a side-along if you couldn't apparate on your own. Anywhere from the den though, and you walked.

"Harry, are you alright?" Tom asked softly as he entered

The younger man was quiet for a moment, "I'll be fine after a long hot bath and some rest. You did a good job of pleasing me today and I have used a bit too much magic as well. I had tried to add a new layer of runes around the proximity barrier that surrounds the house and grounds, but it was too draining." He smiled softly as Tom did not and Harry's expression darkened, "I hope that Ragnok can manage what I want and need of him to do."

Tom nodded silently and went to him. He wrapped his hands around his waist and lowered his head before placing a comforting kiss to his neck, "He'll be fine and so will our Pact with Princess Neha."

Harry merely hummed as his answer.

Tom then smirked as his hands roamed, "So, when did you want to tell me that you were going to commandeer our base for your Yule gathering?"

Harry smiled now as his body felt the pleasant warmth, "When I was sure that I could reinforce the ballroom sufficiently to protect the people as much as keep our activities hidden from those who would frown on them."

The older man merely hummed into his neck as Harry scowled, "Please Tom, we have too much to be doing right now. I want to rest and then see to those runes before I run out of time to properly finish them."

Tom paused and then hesitantly let go, "You'll be alright? Your magic has been gaining its true normal levels again?"

Harry merely inclined, "Yes. I shall be thankful when it returns; this lack of energy and will to do anything but sleep is driving me insane. I am much happier when I have something to do and can actively pursue it."

He paused and then eyed his husband, "You do realize that with me being the Lord of Magic and you as my spouse; that this Yule celebration is more than simply an offering to our old traditions in return for the required magic for what I want to use it for?"

Tom smirked, "Yes. Your display with Lucius earlier told me as much. However, I still am unsure how close we are to be considered as wizarding gods? Even that seems…overly arrogant of us to assume."

Harry smirked as he slowly undressed and felt the red gaze wander over his skin, "Arrogant for whom, exactly? You've never been one to not seem as if you held the world?"

Tom smiled, "True. But what are you intending to do?"

Harry waved him over and allowed him to sit at the edges of the large tub. He waited to see if the man would speak again. He did not, so Harry sighed in tension.

"While I intend to use the magic born of the carnal energy to create a new ward that is rather nasty; this is also about recognition."

Tom eyed him, "How so?"

Harry then hesitated, "Lucius is one man who seems to know when to let go of the past and embrace the new order. However, your others are not so firm in that regard. Many of them resent that I simply have taken what they have worked and yearned for; for years. That I simply walked in and usurped them even when they have dedicated their services to you for many years more than I."

Tom seemed to contemplate this, "They already know what will happen if they dared to try to harm you."

Harry nodded, "Yes. Most, if not nearly all of them, had pledged to protect me once and are bound by that oath to you and to me through you. But, that doesn't mean that they trust me to work for their best interests either."

Harry then gestured to him and Tom lathered a rag with soap and proceeded to gently wash his back.

"By using Yule to demonstrate a display of our power in such ways; it will effectively ensure that they feel our magic so potently and come to understand why we are paired together. It will force them to acknowledge that they need to let go of the past as I have done."

Harry smirked as his eyes then seemed to harbor a malign tint, "It will also force them to keep their oaths because of them giving their magic to us for the rite. They're bound to you through your mark; now they will be bound to us both.

They will become the first of the new way our world should see itself."

Tom smirked now as his mind considered, "You're pretty much going to turn them into magically bound vassals that adhere to no one but us; I think I can live with that, but Bellatrix may be a bit of a problem."

Harry snorted, "No she won't. She still retains her canine form and is practically stuck for how off she is; she barely had a chance of returning to her human shape, but I had thought I should at least let her try. In my opinion, it is better to let her be the bitch she is than to allow her time to try kill me; which would then kill you and she would go further from sanity in a perverted sense of despair."

Harry then sneered, "I wonder if she even realizes how badly off she is? Do you know that I caught her thoughts of her somehow managing to poison me in my sleep? I have to wonder how she'd accomplish that when you lay beside me each night?"

Tom stared at the pale skin of his lover's back, "You really don't like her, do you?"

Harry then scowled and made a hissing noise of irritation, "No, I absolutely abhor her. I want to use her canine form for my newest experiment that would prove to be fruitful."

Tom sighed, "And what is this experiment?"

Harry then smiled with malicious glee, "I want to create some new guards for the outer perimeter of the wards of the grounds. Have you ever wondered what a cross between a bitch like her would be like if you bred her with magic from dementors and hellhounds?"

Tom's hand paused as his gaze narrowed, "I assume that you are speaking of injecting their magic to her in her canine form? I seriously do not want to imagine you sitting there with that smile of malicious glee and a bowl of popcorn while watching as a dementor; lord only knows how, or another hellhound fucks her."

Harry then made a face at the idea but nodded excitedly, "Yes. I hope to prove that the magic of dementors is actually quite flexible and usable compared to things like magic from hellhounds and other creatures that only one of my own blood can normally get to."

Harry eyed him, "Bella is becoming unreliable now; especially since you announced me. I caught her planning my demise more than two thousand times in a mere week. Honestly, the canine form she has makes her more useful."

Tom then smirked, "Yes, except for one small detail you forgot. Bella is infertile and cannot have children."

Harry frowned now, "Well then…there goes that plan. Was she that way from birth, or…"

Tom sighed, "Bella fought off attackers who tried to kidnap her daughter. They wanted to take her away because she was a dark witch and during the war; the light felt that any dark oriented person shouldn't have children and families."

Harry's thoughts then paused as his demeanor changed, "What happened to her daughter?"

Tom's hands slowly washed his mid-back, "She was killed in the raid that destroyed the original Lestrange home. A part of her nursery was set to fire and burned; neither Bellatrix nor Rodolphus could get to her due to their injuries, and Rabastan was out on another mission for me.

As the wall crumbled; the toddler moved to a most unfortunate place to try and hide. The wall of flames fell on top of her. She was burned to death from the collapsed stone. Asterin Domina Lestrange, called the Star Lady because of her early signs of magic that seemed to grow stronger on clear star-filled nights, was born on September 17th of 1978 and she was only two years older than you, or she would have been."

Harry was quiet to this and knew not what to say; part of him felt vindictive towards Bella for her killing Sirius and said she deserved it; to lose her child. Which, was unfair to Rodolphus because Harry actually got along with him fine. But, another part of him felt sad and angry that he had not known that the Light had killed children as much as the Dark did when it was unavoidable.

Though he seemed to gather that the Light hadn't cared if they murdered children or not, so long as the passing of dark magic orientations did not keep going. Tom, he knew, avoided killing children wherever possible. His own circumstance was…difficult due to the former prophecy that they had hanging between them.

Harry then spoke softly, "Promise me that you'd never let anything like what we went through happen to our children?" He asked of him suddenly, "That if, for some reason, we die before they are grown enough to care for themselves; that some form of arrangements will be made for them so they can live in ways we were never able."

Tom's hands paused now as Harry tensed and then relaxed as he felt warm breath ghost his neck, "I promise. I would never let what happened to either of us occur to my own child. Speaking of children though, you haven't said whether or not you wanted to wait until the war was more than over with?"

His mate's tone was neutral but Harry could tell he honestly wanted to know the answer to that question. He admitted to himself that he had not really thought of it much, but now that he had time to ponder such a thing; he didn't know what to say.

Tom watched as Harry tensed some before calming and tensing again. He looked like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Part of me wants to wait until the war is done; so that they grow up safer and without the knowledge of us having so many enemies who wish us dead." Harry said slowly, "But, another part of me doesn't wish to wait. Because we don't know if we will manage to survive this war and I don't want to regret not having ensured our blood lines survived. That our magic survived this ordeal."

He then eyed him, "I also never expected to live long enough to have a family, you know? Before I came to your side, I expected to die due to years' worth of inexperience. Now that I can think on that, I do wish to have a family with you. But, I am also only sixteen and I wonder if I am rushing things. Am I still too young? Is this too quick?"

He sighed as red eyes watched him in concern but relaxed as he smiled softly, "I decided to just let whatever happened to happen. I can't change it, nor would I want to. Even if I feel I am not as prepared as I want; I have yearned for a long time for a family of my own, so I will learn to handle whatever comes from that decision. I have always been considered as far more mature than others of my age in most areas, so maybe that is why I also feel somewhat comfortable with the idea of children already."

Harry then leaned back into edge of the tub as his soul-mate gave a content feeling in his magic to this. Harry then smirked and eyed him, "Why so curious of this, anyhow? Are you trying to tell me that you want to make me pregnant?"

Tom stiffened slightly to the prod at him, "No, not exactly. I just wasn't sure what your thoughts on children between us now were. While I do wish to have an heir with you; possibly several due to the many lines we have…I also don't relish the thought of you in danger while heavily pregnant either."

Harry nodded as pout then graced his face that made Tom want to kiss him and then realized what Harry had done and scowled. He then smirked as he leaned forward and rubbed his hands onto Harry's abdomen, "But I cannot deny that I think you would look as equally sexy as you do now while carrying our child."

Harry moaned and then swatted his hands away; that would cause trouble he didn't want now.

Harry then seemed solemn as Tom removed his hands, "Not to change the subject, but we need to decide on what to do about Severus. He's a double agent trying to survive this war alive. He absolutely loathes me and despises my entire existence; yet, he has saved my life many times before. I wonder if he knew of Albus's plans, not that I believe he'd care either way."

Tom considered this as his eyes roamed the body of Harry as he stood from the bath and summoned a towel to dry off with. Severus was a problem he agreed, but the man was very useful because of his particular skill-sets.

"Would we be able to find him useful still?" Tom asked of Harry, "His skills in potions are next to unparalleled. While I know that you could easily take over his own job; I much prefer having you near me for company than buried in the basement among cauldrons?"

Harry smiled as he finished drying and began to dress, "It would depend on if you thought that you could trust him? I personally would not, but I am biased. After all, Severus did practically mind-rape me while trying to teach me Occlumency for Albus." Harry hissed low

Tom's eyes narrowed, "He did what now?"

Harry shuffled about, "Albus ordered Severus to teach me Occlumency when the dreams became too much. We had to meet privately and in secret; because Umbridge was creating hell in the school. Severus decided that teaching me the mind art was to tell me to clear my mind and then practically violate me."

Harry eyed the walls, "He never told me of the art and what it was, nor did he deign to give me materials to read. He simply hated me enough to tear into my head with reckless abandon and not care about the consequences."

Tom's rage began to come forth as Harry spoke and his hands shook with the utmost control to keep from lashing out.

"That bastard. I never thought that the lessons in the mind arts I gave him when he came to me would then be turned back onto something so precious to me in such a harmful way." Tom grit his teeth as Harry looked to him in surprise

"I assumed Albus had taught Severus?" He said conversationally

Tom snorted to that, "Hardly. Albus may be a master of the mind arts, but compared to myself he is still amateur. There is so much more to them than simply shielding your thoughts with images and learning to pull thoughts from others."

"Severus is one of three people among the Inner Circle that I ever deigned to teach some of what I know to. As you might guess, Bellatrix and Lucius are the other two. However, Severus had a…natural affinity for the darkly inclined. He was more level-headed than Bella and more composed as a teenager than Lucius had been."

Harry seemed to understand and nodded, "Well regardless, I would be biased so you need to make this decision on your own. Just let me know of whatever you decide before you act."

The rest of the day saw the Dark Lord in meeting after meeting with various people who were supporters and wanted to offer either new information that might have been useful or to offer their home to him for Yule.

They had been surprised when he declined and then told them of the Yule gathering here at his base with his mate and the circles. They were told of the feast and of the old traditions that were to take place. Most were surprised that the Dark Lord was allowing it; the man then snorted, and replied that if they wanted to stop Harry, they could try.

No more comments were made on that after he said it. Most of the supporters who knew of Harry's place there had kept as far away as possible to keep from his ire. His magic was on another level; just as the Dark Lord's was, and while they had to meet occasionally with him, Harry was another subject altogether.

Harry meanwhile took a short nap and then resumed his warding of the ballroom and trying to integrate new magic to the wards within the older runes. It was trying and vexing, and the many explosions followed by the shouting of curses in parseltongue had kept people out of his way. But by evening he was smirking victoriously and was too exhausted to care for much else other collapsing into the arms of his beloved and resting there until dawn came.


	12. Goblin Honor and Naga Determination

**Chapter X:** _A Goblin's Honor, A Naga's Determination_

Within the next few days that followed the alert of the attack to the Naga; Goblin Warlord and Director of Gringotts Ragnok Iron-Fist had taken no short-cuts in preparing for their move to India and had gathered a sizeable force to help with the relief efforts that may need to be done. They had all been warned and packed to march from the underground to the lands the snake-people inhabited in less than three hours of notification.

The old goblin general was focused and ready to give his life to solidify their place in the new world order that Lord Peverell would bring about. He was eager for the return of the old ways in new and more adaptable techniques that could be applied to every day life more easily. But, most of all, he was ready to return his people back to their customs and traditions outside of Ministry monitoring and to enjoy the freedom.

India's land was far different than that of Britain; precautions had been taken and executed in precision, but also haste. They had quickly made their way to the jungles and scouted out the palace grounds for signs of the Aurors there. Nearly two hundred men and women were at the place; his smirk was blood-thirsty and his eyes gleamed.

"They won't expect us to come and hunt them so quickly. I want the majority of you to simply go at them in a forward assault. Be mindful of their shields, runes, and wards. Several contingents are to tunnel beneath and issue surprises for them. I will go inside the palace with only three others and attempt to secure the princess's safety and assurances."

Ragnok saw the eager looks of the goblin soldiers as he watched the humans simply try to relax and plan how to take the castle while they had the chance. He smirked wider, "Lord Peverell expects of us to keep the Naga princess safe. We will do this and eliminate all who threaten his agenda, or we will die trying and know that our loss will never be forgotten.

"Now, one the count of three…one, two, …three!" He roared as his battle-axe gleamed and the frontal assault team roared loudly in response as the charged in with wild abandon and eyes that hungered for the taste of battle that had not been satiated for so long.

The Aurors who had been the closest to them had all stood straight up to that and watched in shock and horror as the goblins came from the shade of the trees. Armored in metal with runes for protection and grinning with mad looks to them as their array of weapons were poised to attack at will. They were here to fight and to ensure their task failed.

"Get those wards up now damn it!" Lead Auror Dawlish yelled, "Keep those damnable goblins at bay, or else!"

Many of them had never engaged goblins before and were nervous of this, but they all did as the leader asked. Wards went up but the weak human magic was not able to hold, and the goblin's charge did not halt; they merely smirked and walked through them. Their own runes negating the effects that these witches and wizards had wanted to occur. They then sent the wizards scrambling.

The aurors were confused as to how these goblins were using their magic and weapons conjointly when they were not supposed to be able to without a foci, but however they were…it was not a good thing. Men and women were screaming alike as spears and swords impaled flesh and bone. Screams were heard as purple or blue fire was burning through their battle robes and disintegrating them.

Dawlish was pale as he surveyed the sight of the battleground and continued to fight his way to the palace. He did not make it far before a goblin came in front of him and his eyes were laughing at the pitiful state of these wizards and witches.

They had grown lazy and complacent while the Ministry thought itself in control. Now they were all running like headless chickens trying to get out of here alive.

"Regards Auror Dawlish; we give you the regards of the newly ascended Lord of Magic. Lord Peverell has answered your attack to his allies. Now, you and yours can all die here like the worms you are and witness the rise of a new world from the afterlife." The smirk and show of sharp teeth had been made purposely to the veteran auror

Dawlish grit his teeth and grunted as his wounds pained him; this situation was next to untenable and was realistically not going to go well for them. They had not expected Potter to react so quickly nor to be as capable as a war-leader and tactician as he seemed to be.

It appeared that he wasn't to be taken lightly, it seemed. Dawlish knew of the boy's potential; all the Ministry did after the fiasco in his fifth year. But, Potter hadn't been one of the most intelligent children in his time at the school. They had underestimated what the ascension would do for him and what the Dark Lord would be willing to give to the boy now that they were bound.

He winced again as he fell to one knee and gasped in pain from his previous injury and saw the gleam to these blood-thirsty creatures. They wanted this; this new world Potter would bring with the Dark Lord beside him as the Lord of Magic.

The goblin merely smiled nastily as his axe cleared through his neck and barked orders for none to be left alive. Magic was going to be given new life and through the blood spilt; they would welcome it.

The goblins all roared loud and deafening to that as they moved swifter and more lethally. The tunnellers had caused chaos to erupt as the ground caved around many of them and plummeted them underneath the earth. Buried alive.

Kingsley was fighting for his life now as was Nymphadora beside of him. They could not believe Harry of all people had ordered this massacre. They hadn't wanted to believe him capable of such thoughts, but the sights were too damning. The screams ringing in their ears too real and the smell of the blood that had been shed today too tangible.

The dark-skinned auror was then distracted with a goblin who had a nasty poison-tipped spear and didn't notice that Tonks had been overwhelmed and pushed to the edge of a cliff. It wasn't until he heard her shriek and plummet the falls that he turned and went wide-eyed. It was his last error. That gave the goblin his opening and he ran the spear through him

Kingsley coughed blood and the goblin smiled darkly, "All who oppose Lord Peverell and Mother Magic will be given unto Death. Your soul is now in his hands, so may he find you worthy of the afterlife. You were an honorable man Shacklebolt: I regret that I must kill you because you could have done more, but you made some bad choices in allies."

"Wait." He breathed as the goblin paused and the man hesitated, "Is he truly chosen by Mother Magic and soul-bound to the Dark Lord? Did Albus truly try to raise him to simply kill them both?"

The goblin stood regal and his shoulders were taut as his face went stoic, "Lord Peverell's coming was noted to all in the old alliance on the day he was born through the flow of magic in the world. He was chosen before he ever knew."

Kingsley's eyes then looked haunted as the light began to dim in them.

"As for his bond to the Dark Lord? Yes, he is soul-bound to him. He has been since birth; but, the prophecy was somewhat legitimate. He did cleanse a part of the darkness in Lord Voldemort in effort to keep him somewhat stable until he could grow and come to understand his role."

The goblin snarled, "A role Albus hid from him and tried to keep from happening even if it could not be. Now that he is as should be; he is a god among mortals. His partner as close to a god as can be. They are to re-make the world."

Kingsley's frame slumped as the spear held him from the ground and then his breath stopped. Black and an icy numbness enveloped him as he welcomed Death to take him. He wanted no more part in this war; Albus had lied too much, the Ministry was too corrupt, and the Dark was now making sure balance was restored. But that balance would still favor the Darkness that brought it about, and he wanted no more pain from this.

The goblin lieutenant watched as the remainder of the force was trying to retreat to form a new plan and so he eyed the goblin leader and nodded his assent of the situation before the leader waved to let them go and try to prepare. Even if they returned with reinforcements; the wizards were out-classed in warfare skills.

* * *

"What are we going to do now, Anderson?" Mary cried softly for her lost friends and comrades, "We've lost Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Tonks and all the senior Aurors with us. We don't have the skills to fight these goblins; let alone them plus any nearby Naga that would join them. Potter knew that; it's why he sent them."

Out of a force of nearly two-hundred strong and talented Aurors who were the best and brightest of their classes; only seventy of them made out of there alive and all of them were recently graduated from varying wizarding military academies. It was by luck mostly, and that was only for the time being while the goblins waited for how they responded.

"I don't know what to do, Mary. I don't want to needlessly risk our lives more than I have to, but we are sorely out-matched here against these odds." He admitted softly, "They expect us to send for reinforcements due to blind panic and inexperience. It won't matter if we get them either; the goblin nation has had centuries of years to practice their craft in the arts of war. We're out-matched and out-numbered here by three to one as I said."

The group seemed solemn and Anderson then darkened, "Even if we were to surrender; they aren't going to let us go. You heard the leader. They aim to annihilate us. There is no use for diplomacy here."

Mary then stood and straightened herself as her gaze hardened to cold blue stone, "Then we'll fight. We'll die here surely, but…at least we can choose how and will go down as Aurors. Not be seen as cowards hiding in shadows. Not everyone gets a choice in how they die and will be remembered."

He eyed her, "And how do you propose we do that?"

Her cerulean gaze was frigid, "However we can." She then stiffened, "For now we set-up a watch and the injured be tended to. We will use this time to recover some and then tomorrow; we go and face the dawn with our pride and dignity held high."

He pondered that but nodded to it, "It is the best we can do. I don't want to call for more soldiers to join us; that would simply be needless death. We need what manpower we have at home to stay there to protect the citizens. I just hope that our bodies will not be forgotten about here and are reclaimed to be buried at home."

Neither said it aloud due to the fact that most of the others would become discouraged and upset by it; but, both Mary and Anderson highly doubted that any of them would be found after this.

* * *

Ragnok and his small team had easily made it into the palace and ensured the guards they had come in peace and at the request of the Lord Peverell. The males had seemed irritated by it, but they had allowed them passage regardless. It was not their decision to allow them stay or not; it was their princess's and they dared not to take decisions under their own wings.

Princess Neha was one of the most beautiful of the Naga that the goblins had thus seen. She was easily as tall as a human would be if she stood up and her scales were a royal coloring of silvery white, pale blue and and sea green. Her body was toned and she felt immensely powerful in mana.

Not like Harry did, or his mate for that matter; but, far more so than the other women beside her and all of the males within the room's vicinity. She sat poised upon her plain off-white stone throne amid the lush foliage and small water pond as her closest hand-maiden played her a tune on a harp as another danced to it and she smiled with a snake's smile to her.

The sunlight gleaming off of her dark hair and illuminating her yellow eyes with peacefulness. She turned as her guards entered and were followed by several goblins. She waved a hand and her entertainers stopped as they then disappeared through the pond of water. Ragnok approached her and bowed his head, "It is an honor to meet the princess of the Naga. I am Ragnok, warlord and leader of the goblin nation. I come to you on behalf of Lord Peverell during your troubling times."

She eyed him with curiosity, "And what does Lord Peverell want?"

Ragnok stood straight, "He asks of you to please consider taking refuge and evacuating the palace. My men have already killed most of the invaders by now. But we are not sure that more will not come."

Her eyes narrowed, "The Ministry would not dare to intrude upon these sacred grounds. It would be a curse upon them to."

Ragnok bowed, "I would agree if it was your country's Ministry that had invaded. But sadly it is not. The British Ministry is the one who ordered this and they do not have the same caution to them as yours would."

Princess Neha then sat still as she considered this, "Why would they send people here to hurt us?"

Ragnok's eyes hardened, "Because you allied to Lord Peverell and made a Blood Pact with him. The British people still are clinging to old prejudices that have hurt their culture for so long. They still fear the name of Peverell and its powers. They are still reacting as they used to. Many wish his death and the death of the dark lord who stands beside of him."

A goblin then approached Ragnok and kneeled as he then gestured. It stood and his face lit up with triumph, "Warlord, the aurors are retreating and we have allowed them to. They seek to try and form a new plan and General Bloodfang is sure that they will be fully dealt with tomorrow before the afternoon sun rises high."

Ragnok grinned now as his blood-lust was clearly seen, "Good. Make sure that none of them live and none will escape. Maintain a watch for more reinforcements; either from the British Ministry, or the Indian one if they would dare to respond."

The scout bowed before retreating and the Naga Princess seemed to be sizing them up with here pale golden gaze as her coils tightened and relaxed.

"A moment scout," She called and the goblin paused as he turned to her and bowed, "Do you know where they are encamped currently?"

The scout nodded, "They are resting and tending to their injured on the ridgeline of the western side of the great waterfall."

The Naga royal then considered, "How dense are their wards?"

The scout seemed confused, "Not dense at all. They are too preoccupied keeping themselves alive and healed to fully focus on reinforcing their barriers. Many of them are too exhausted and drained to even attempt it."

She then smiled as her gaze glowed with a malicious light to them, "Director Ragnok, I ask of you to call off your men. I will ensure the remnants of these filthy infiltrators meet death. Atsuko, gathers my priestesses and have them prepare the elemental ritual site. We will send them off to Death within the depths of the sea amid the cages of thunder and lightning summoned from the heavens."

Ragnok then smirked, "As you wish my lady, but I must ask if I am allowed to watch you perform the rite as they die? I want to see them suffer for the years of discrimination."

She nodded, "You may, as can anyone who does; I will ensure that our Pact to the Lord of Magic is sealed with their blood spilled and their demises will be our homage to his patron deity as much as an offering to the great god of the sea."

She smiled now, "Just as you have done when you aided my people. Now, if you excuse me; I have a great number of things to do before the rite can be performed."

Atsuko then hesitated, "My lady, I do not question your decision since it is your to make, but I do wonder…is it truly wise to have allied with Lord Peverell?"

Ragnok paused here as Princess Neha also paused and turned to him with narrowed eyes, "Why do you ask this now Atsuko? If you had had any reservations about this; you should have brought them to me before the Pact was made?"

The goblin however watched the exchange and saw the male's silence and knew why he did not want this alliance quite so much as the princess seemed to.

"You are jealous of him." He stated firmly, "You saw first-hand of the power that the Lord of Magic commands. You know that his core and skill now is next to unparalleled; and you feel threatened by another male of such power when Naga males typically do not have much magic."

Ragnok eyed them stoically, "It is true that he is immortal and is the one chosen by Mother Magic. I made sure that he found out of his true heritage when his own people tried to lie about it. I arranged for his meeting of the shaman and he has ascended; the world needs him to restore what was lost or magic is going to die. Disappear for good and all those left bereft of her gifts will go mad trying to understand why."

Princess Neha saw the stiffness to Atsuko and knew that his claims were true. Male Naga had very little magical power compared to the females. They were trained as warriors to balance that, but many of the males in their culture resented that they had to prove their strength to a female they wanted to even be considered as mate material.

Ragnok then sighed, "Lord Peverell, as you both know, is spoken for and the Dark Lord Voldemort will not hesitate to kill anyone who would dare to try and take Harry from him. Alliance or no; he would protect him with everything he has as would Harry to the Dark Lord. They are soul-bound and their bond is fully sealed; they will never be torn apart from the other, even in death."

"He is of no threat to anyone in the regards to the Princess and her choice of mate." Ragnok told him as the female Naga seemed discomfited by this.

"Atsuko," She hissed softly as he turned to her, "I asked of Lord Peverell to cleanse my scales because of his lack of need for a mate and because I knew that he would not come to see me in such a manner ever at all. He is firmly devoted to his mate; I sensed it in his aura, and I remind of you that his own mate is male.

He would not have looked twice to me." She hissed soothingly as he seemed to unwind to that a bit

She then continued, "I also wanted to keep all those who wished of me to choose them to be turned away because I knew in my heart to whom I wished beside me. But, I am not ready to bear the burden of a mate yet, nor that of a nest of younglings."

She eyed him with affection and tenderness, "However, I have known you since we both have been snakelings. We played together and laughed together. We shared joys and pains together and with each other. When I am ready to fully commit to a life with a mate; I had hoped that you would consent to be my mate. I have known for some time that I would choose you, but I don't want to be pushed into something I do not feel I am ready for on top of my responsibilities as the leader of our people."

Atsuko then seemed to relax as his gaze looked guilty and apologetic. He bowed to her and then smiled softly, "I will be honored my lady, if when you are ready; that you will allow me to make a home for us. I will wait until you say you want me there beside you each day."

Ragnok grinned, "Lord Peverell will be pleased to hear this news, and I also believe he will expect an invite to the binding. He might even be willing to perform the ceremony for you if you ask it."

Princess Neha smiled now genuinely and nodded as Atsuko merely inclined his head to the words.

"Atsuko, since my maidens and I will be busy preparing for the rite once you summon them, please keep Ragnok and his entourage company. Show them the halls of Naga and welcome them here as any ally." She told him

He nodded, bowed and left to find her hand-maids. They were both priestesses and servants to the princess; who offered their advice to her on matters with dealing to their country and oversaw that their traditions were followed accordingly.

She turned to him, "Tell me Ragnok, what is the Lord of Magic up to now? He is a most intelligent being for an immortal human? Though, I can't say that I have spoken to many humans, so maybe there are plenty of them?"

Ragnok grinned widely, "Humans tend to be a feared of those they don't see as similar or cannot relate to. They have differing views of tolerance, but in regards to most of the magical beings like us; as a whole, they tend to avoid us and pretend we do not exist until they can't."

The princess then nodded somewhat sadly as the Ragnok grinned ferally, "As for the moment though, the lord begins his final preparations for the Yule celebrations that are to take place in the Fortress this year."

Princess Neha smirked, "The traditions of old, or no?"

The goblin laughed, "The traditions of old brought to new life. He has already given to me a preview of the show to come and managed to convince his mate to allow one of his elite to partake in the offering of magic then. The Yule celebration will be larger, grander, and far more binding for the people who serve them than most realize."

Neha then hissed out a laugh and then her eyes glazed, "Tell the Lord Peverell that he shall expect Naga Yule guests once we finish the rite later this evening."

Ragnok grinned fiercely, "Should I also tell him to be sure to wear nothing around the manor at all?"

Neha grinned as her eyes lighted with laughter, "I fear Atsuko might do something horrible if you did, so sadly; as handsome and powerful as Harry is, I think you had better not. Besides, he's going to be eye-candy later as it is. Might want to let him have a reprieve."

Ragnok nodded with a grin before he became solemn, "After the Yule holidays, Lord Peverell is to journey to the Emerald Grove to persuade the Elves to reconsider their part of the alliance. He has already gotten their tiding gifts ready and the arrangements are made. The Dark Lord is to go with him, along with two house-elves and his right-hand as well."

The Princess noted that Ragnok had become tense and his warriors had seemed to gaze blankly to the walls, "Why does this bother you?"

"The Elves have all but made it clear that they want no part in this over the years and their reasons for it are more than easily justified. I fear that their efforts will be in vain." He told her, "The High Elves were forced to isolate themselves from the wizard world when Nocturna Peverell fell to betrayal and our original group was scattered about the world without any real options of recourse.

We had not expected it. The elves had not wished to withdraw totally, but they had not been given a choice. The Naga were not a part of the original alliance, so you likely do not know; but, the elven people were the first that wizards tried to eradicate after her death."

Ragnok growled low as his dark gaze seemed to smolder in intensity, "The humans who turned on us burned down the forests that sheltered them and had been grown from their hands and lives through centuries. They nearly eradicated a people with more magic and talent for healing than any other, and they killed children as unscrupulously as they had the adults. They hunted those of their own who had allied or sympathized with our plight.

The goblins and the dwarven people don't usually get along with the other at all, but we united to try and save the Elves. For Lady Nocturna's sake more than our own; in her memory of what was to be and then was lost."

"So many died that three races of the seven that were a part of this was nearly wiped off-of the playing board. The Elves, the Dwarves, and my own Goblin Nation. Which was quite a bit smaller at the time."

Neha seemed saddened to hear of that and Ragnok sighed, "I just hope that Harry won't be endangered by them. They might agree to meet to negotiate, but the Elves are notorious for verbal traps and manipulations. For double-sided speech; saying one thing and it meaning another completely."

Atsuko then re-entered and bowed to her as she rose, "Thank you for your time Ragnok, it has been pleasant. Now, if you will please excuse me."

Ragnok eyed Atsuko and the male gestured for him to follow. They moved slowly but in time with the other; even as steps and slithering sounds were heard.

"Tell me Ragnok, is Lord Peverell truly immortal?" He asked suddenly as Ragnok turned to him, "Is he truly as powerful as his aura says?"

Ragnok debated whether or not if the information sought after was wise to say. He did not want to make more potential threats from allies.

"General Atsuko, first I will only say that one has to consider what true immortality is and means. Yes, both he and the dark lord can and will live for forever by the other, and both of them no longer age as mere mortals do. But, that does not make them invincible. It is also true that they are more magically gifted than anyone else I know; the descendants of the Peverell lineage having always been favored by Mother Magic and Lord Death.

Mother Magic and Lady Life has favored and chosen her champions among the Elves and is partially why I am concerned over their future visit to the Emerald Grove. Simply because the elves value life and white magic more than other races; it does not mean they won't fight when they feel cornered.

Atsuko listened to the elder goblin and knew he made good points. Ragnok continued to speak, "Both Harry and the Dark Lord can be killed, but it will never be in a normal way. They will never die in a normal death such as through sleep unless they choose to go to Death on their own. They are too powerful and skilled to even consider such a thought.

But does true immortality mean you cannot be killed? Or does it simply mean that since the intended person cannot age that they will live until something does manage to kill them?" Ragnok asked sagely, "Everyone in the world; muggles, witches and wizards, and even the magical races all have their own perceptions of immortality. We all view it differingly and none of us have ever truly cared for the truth but for a few of us. Like the Dark Lord and Harry, the Elves too are immortal…but they haven't shared how they are."

Ragnok eyed the sky, "I think the Elves were simply made that way. They stewarded the world once before the humans came and began to take over. Other magical races, like vampires for instance, are made immortal when they are turned and no longer need to breathe the air."

"Goblins, Dwarves, Naga and many more of the races have extended lifespans compared to muggles and wizards. Wizards too; they live longer than a person without magic, but not nearly as long as we would unless they mate with one of the magical races and share the lifespan."

Atsuko seemed to consider this and noted that Ragnok had not totally answered his query, "I think I understand what you mean to say, but you haven't actually answered all of what I wish to know. I think you are hesitant, but rest assured; I would never jeopardize the alliance that Neha wants. No matter my personal feelings on the matter."

Ragnok eyed him a moment before he sighed, "Yes, they are genuinely as powerful as they seem to be. If not more. Their auras honestly reflect their powers." He told the naga warrior slowly, "They both were born with such reserves to make space for the massive power they have now. It was all preordained from Mother Magic many upon many years before either of them existed. But that power for them both is a curse as much as it is a blessing."

Ragnok eyed the hall, "For two people so powerful and gifted; normal displays of magic are boring and uninteresting. They really do have to continually find new ways to keep their boredom and lack of interest from making them lose control. It is why they are made for the other. Lord Peverell and Lord Voldemort, I mean."

Atsuko seemed to understand that, "Many male Naga would give their souls to behold magic such as theirs. My heart has always belonged to Neha, but upon their arrival to our land and our home in the palace; I do not wish to lie and to say that I felt nothing from them."

Ragnok nodded; now with a grin to his face, "You are not alone in that notion. Many people cannot do that without garnering a ill-advised curiosity from them over it. They gain the attention of all no matter where they are and who they are with. Their magic is a dark and seductive lull and its call is like a sweet song that boils through veins and intoxicates you with its words. They can tell how people want to be near; to be close and touch that which is considered divine to them."

Ragnok's grin then looked fierce as much as amused, "But as with all of that; neither Lord Peverell or his mate allow it. The others can watch as close as they want, but none will ever touch. Not unless allowed and that is rare from either of them. Yule is the exception right now."

Atsuko then grinned, "The sheer display of unclothed bodies and interactions should be interesting to see. Neha seems to find it funny that wizards are so reticent about their bodies and displays of nudity. What did they do before they had clothes and knew how to sew hides?"

Ragnok then grinned widely, "Most of them with magic merely used illusions to let whoever they were with see what they wanted them to. Meaning that is, if they wanted to be seen as thin and blonde, their illusions would provide that cover. It is one of the reasons, a large one, about why they have so many laws now on using magic to manipulate things. As for clothing they are reliant on…I haven't a clue."

Atsuko merely nodded in amusement, "I think this alliance is going to be fun for all of us. The magical races will get to see the humans act out their lives again and become amusing as they once were to us all. Sure, the naga do interact with the humans here…but, not often. Usually it is Neha and humans who wish to parley with her for something."

Ragnok seemed to understand, "Keep in mind that this alliance also is not viewed in favor of those in charge where Lord Peverell lives. We will be forced to fight for our freedoms again as we did once before. I do believe, however, that this time we shall succeed. The Dark Lord has been masterfully manipulating the British government for years and Harry is famous there; though his fame is now in question since he has revealed his darkness to them all."

"Regardless though, both of them are masters when it comes to the battlefield and utilizing their magic. I already witnessed them while afield multiple times since the first show-down at my own bank. Harry has adapted to his powers through the instruction of Death well, and now stands equal to none. He is above them, and he knows that. Yet; despite this, he still wishes to treat his allies as though they are no less than equal to them."

"Though his actions and emotions are also far more tightly held to him than they once were. He is far more reserved and closed-off than he was, and it has been helpful to him to be this way."

Ragnok's gaze hardened, "But still; the Dark Lord is less than pleased at times by that openness to their allies even if Harry is more reserved now. It has allowed others to think they had a way to get at Harry because it. They found out exactly how ruthless he is when he learned of it. One time, Harry even got injured due to the jealousy. His wrath was nothing short of suffocating as the waves of raw magic came off of him and was tinted in fury and shadows."

Atsuko nodded, "Mates protect the other ferociously, and not to do so would be like sacrilege to any of us. Ragnok, the Princess and her priestesses should be ready by twilight for the rite, but I suspect that Neha wants to get them while unguarded. She will wait for the night and the cover of the starlight to do this. Possibly because the night will amplify the water's power in concurrence with the high tide."

The goblin nodded, "Very well. Where shall my men and I stay while here? The palace is a beautiful place. I see why Harry seemed to like it so much from how he talked of it. But, I don't think two hundred goblins in here would go over well."

The general then seemed displaced a moment, "Where would you prefer to be then? I can arrange part of the grounds to be utilized for you?"

"That should be fine as long as you don't mind us building makeshift shelters and fires to cook on?" Ragnok agreed

Atsuko then shook his head, "As long as the fires do not get out of control; it is fine. For now, you and your elite should accompany me to the barracks and then if you want; you may join me on my rounds to scout around the palace."

Ragnok's eyes lighted, "I would love to. I haven't done any of this for so long due to the laws of the Ministry that I'm almost too anxious and eager for this alliance to get moving."

Atsuko then hissed his laughter, "I can imagine. I have heard of the laws and prejudices of the British Ministry. I too am eager to see what Lord Peverell and his mate are going to do about it."

Ragnok then growled, "I hope they burn it down and rebuild it anew in a way that all of us can live with it. The corruption right now in there is next to unthinkable."

Both of them continued on their way and Ragnok's scouts, who followed behind them, all sweat-dropped as they heard Ragnok say he wanted Harry to burn the Ministry. It wasn't that they did not agree; but, perhaps that wasn't the most diplomatic thing to say to a potential ally.

Hours had past swiftly as Ragnok and Atsuko made their round of the palace. General Bloodfang had been shown where they were to make their temporary camp and had all of the goblins preparing shelter and rations within moments. The smells of rice, cooked seasoned meat from a boar they hunted and some sort of local drink they tried had wafted across the gardens and lured many hungry creatures to them. Thankfully, their barrier runes were keeping them out.

The combined group of soldiers from the two races seemed to get along rather well by standard; Ragnok had admitted to himself as he watched Bloodfang grin wickedly as he showed off his excellent use of his spear to some of the younger naga and goblins.

He was just about to rise for to go and retrieve more of the fantastic boar when a female naga dressed in ceremonial bangles made of purest silver and garbed in white silk entered. Her pale green hair wreathed in rare pale blue hibiscus flowers that were hard to find in this region and her orange gaze was somewhat happy to see them all getting along so well.

"Greetings. It is time to send these invaders back to the depths. I welcome all who wish to see them go and ask that if you do come; to not make any sound as the rite starts. The noise can interrupt the flow of magic and might not work if that happens. Princess Neha has decided that she will lead the rite and be the one to seek the aid of the spirit of the sea."

The female then spoke soft, "For her people. For this new turning point for all magical races and for the reassurances that this alliance will be accepted and sealed for good with the blessings of the Great Leviathan."

"Now, follow me if you would watch."

Every goblin rose and eagerly trudged after her, as did most of the naga there. They walked quietly and swiftly through the lush foliage of the jungle to a temple that was hidden deep within and led to the top where Neha stood garbed in pale blue with white flowers wreathed about her dark hair. All the priestesses were dressed similar to the one to came to them.

"Please be careful not to stand to closely to the edge, as Leviathan might shake this building when rising and awakening to aid us. If he does come himself, please be respectful."

All nodded as the priestess rejoined the circle around the princess and began to chant and offer her magic with her sisters. Atsuko took his place in guarding her from the front right side and one of his other elites took the left.

Neha's head was bowed in prayer, quietly hissing to the waters below and then to sky above. Potent magic energy became more and more present. Soon the priestesses were enveloped by a dark purple glow as their magic became one with their bodies.

Neha too began to glow, but her light was of the purest white as her golden gaze then turned to the sea with determination."

"Great Leviathan, god of the sea and provider of life to the Naga, hear my plea in our hour of need." She called out, "Our home is invaded. Our people scattered to the waters and winds, and our hearts torn and divided."

She then bowed her head, "I beseech of you; please answer my cry and come to help us."

All watched and waited as the ocean water was still and calm. She feared that she had not put enough of her yearning into her words and became discouraged. Then the earth rumbled and the ocean had a huge whirlpool form as thunder and lightening seemed to form from nowhere. The sudden storm like an answering to their rage for this attack to them.

Ragnok was in awe of the water dragon that rose from slumber and came from the whirpool. He was a truly a majestic and divine beast.

"You dare to waken me from my eternal slumber? It is not time for me to next waken." His hissing voice roared over them

No doubt that the aurors knew now what was happening and were likely trying to run or prepare.

Neha stepped forth and walked close as she dared to her patron god of transformation. She held out her arms in supplication as her magic roiled along her slim frame.

"Forgive us, Leviathan. I know that I should not have disturbed you. But, our need of your help is too great." She pleaded, "The Naga have been beset upon by foreigners because we made an alliance with someone they do not see as good for the world. The Lord of Magic has returned to the world, and it is he to who I have sworn a Blood Pact."

Leviathan then rumbled, "I see. Does Lord Peverell not send his allies to aid you?"

Neha bowed, "He is newly ascended and has yet to meet with all to who should serve the alliance of old. He did send the goblins and they have helped us to fend off most of them. To seal their end of the pact to the lord. Now, I seek your aid to help us do our part to seal this pact."

The great water serpent then seemed distant, "And what aid do wish of me to bring about?"

Neha smiled, "On the cliffs of the western waterfall; seventy foreigners remain and await a response to our alliance after they attacked those who had not instigated any hostility. They grow close to your shrine from where they are camped; and I doubt that they would leave it untouched."

"I ask of you to rage and storm. I ask of you to return their souls to Lord Death for us and for the new Lord Peverell. I ask you claim their bodies in your depths and let all note this as the beginning of the end."

Leviathan then seemed to consider her as dark hissing laughter erupted from the dragon as water rose up and swirled about it, "And what would keep me from claiming all of you, little naga? I could easily wipe all of you out as much as your enemies? The only one who would stand a chance to seal me away is one you have mentioned, but is not here."

Neha bowed her head in reverence, "I know. The sea is both a giver of life and a powerful entity that takes it away. It can shape civilization as easily as to destroy it; but Leviathan, you should remember that Lord Peverell will answer this if you kill his allies. I beseech of you to consider what sealing you away again would cost the Mother Magic. If you aid us; you will have freedom to roam the waters again. We only ask that you aid us when he needs it."

The great dragon paused to that and then roared as if understanding. Water rushed up as it flew higher and the storm seemed to surround the great beast.

Neha smiled wide now, "Thank you Leviathan; enjoy the waters that were your domain once more."

* * *

The aurors that were now all nearly asleep had woken suddenly as the instant storm had broken out. They stared as the rain poured and as the thunder crashed in the sky mutinously. Lightning streaking the sky and crashing with ominous light amid the dark and now starless-seeming heavens.

Mary shivered, "It's so cold now; how did that happen so fast. We need to get the injured somewhere drier."

They froze as a roar erupted about them and then saw the rise in the wave. Their eyes witnessed true terror as the dragon on the high waves was controlling the storm and was heading right at them. Mary went slack and numb as did so many; this was it.

The Naga had deigned to answer their actions. They had called upon their patron Leviathan. A creature they had thought nothing more as mythical for so long through stories that were considered fables.

The dragon paused as it reached them; its crimson eyes looking angry to what he sensed from them all.

"You mortals dare to threaten those who have done you no harm. I will enjoy washing your souls clean before they go unto the Lord of the Underworld. I will enjoy as the depths take your bodies; never to see the light of the land again."

Mary and Anderson then seemed to break free of their stupor.

"They may not have harmed anyone yet, great spirit." He told him, "But they have allied with a man who uses the darkest of magic to try and bring balance."

Leviathan snorted, "The balance of Mother Magic is too sided to the light right now to be considered good. Lord Peverell may be dark and use dark magic, but tell me mortal; why do mortals hate dark magic?"

Both of them seemed confused as the spirit seemed angry, "Dark magic was created by the ancients to protect our kind from those who would have killed us in infancy if possible. It was created to be a weapon and to serve a master.

People became afraid because Dark magic is addictive and can lead those with no will down a road to insanity and greed. Black magic and Dark magic are two different things; Black magic is forbidden in all cultures, though some have tried to use it."

Leviathan eyed them, "The water tells me of the Black magic of this mate to the Lord Peverell. However, his soul has been cleansed of the corruption from it by the new lord of magic. Dark magic has its place in the world, just as all other magic does. Why would it exist if it did not?

The balance must be restored; magic is dying because inane fear and prejudices. They seek to restore dark magic to its rightful place. To educate those who need it and to make the fear of it less than it is now. They may change may things in effort to do this, but nothing they do will be in vain and for nothing and no reason."

"Now," The serpent hissed as its eyes began to shine with eerie red light, "The waters beckon you. Run, if you dare, but Death will come."

Leviathan then crackled the thunder to the wet ground and made a large area of it a trap with electricity as the aurors screamed in panic and began running. The sounds of their fear were music to the Naga and goblins who heard it from the opposite shore.

The spirit waited patiently for them to try and run to cover. Patience was one of the highest of virtues to the snake-people. Once they had gained a good distance; the dragon roared loudly and all hell broke loose. The skies answered with energy surging down around them as the waves rolled over the land furiously.

As they were taken by the water, many of them tried to cast bubblehead charms. Only to realize the water was to strong to cast in and was negating any magic used within. The lightning that crashed into the water easily pierced them as if it knew where they were.

Ragnok stood in awe of the dragon and witnessed this colossal power. In less than one hour, the great spirit had wiped seventy soldiers out. The expressions of despair and terror on the faces in death was too satisfying. Their bodies drowned in the depths and sparking from the lightning as if they had been burned by it and paralyzed.

The great spirit returned to them and bowed, "It is done. I see now why you have woken me. The world needs me again as much as the other great spirits and the Lord of Magic. I offer you sound advice before I part."

Leviathan then seemed to smile with maliciousness, "You want them to acknowledge that this alliance is not to be underestimated. Then recover the land bound bodies of the senior Aurors and send them back home. A gift of courtesy."

"The dark-skinned one and the metamorphmagus to the one called Albus Dumbledore and the others to the Ministry for someone called Scrimegeour."

Ragnok's eyes lighted up, "That is a fantastic idea. I thank you great Leviathan."

The serpent eyed him, "Tell Lord Peverell to come back here soon. I need to speak to him and his mate alone. It is for their ears only."

Neha and all of them bowed low as the dragon dove back into his depths and the storm that raged subsided as the moon came into view.

"We need to rest and prepare for the journey to the fortress." Neha said slowly, "Kya, you will be in charge while Atsuko and I are gone. I expect to find all is well upon our return here after Yule."

"It will be as you say, my lady." She bowed

Neha then grinned, "Come then and rest for tonight as we celebrate the liberation of the Naga from isolation and the coming of the new world order. We will eat, drink, dance and then sleep."

The party that had followed their triumph was unlike any that the goblins had ever seen. They reveled and eagerly partook of the Naga's hospitality. Tomorrow was going to see to their glorious return home.


End file.
